Tsuki no Usagi
by Myst-Bell
Summary: What happens if Naruto isn't an orphan? Well, here's my take on how things will change.   Slight AU, with my OCs in it.
1. Prologue

**Heya~**

**This is my first time writing a Naruto fanfic, so naturally, Naruto does not belong to me. **

**Only my OCs and the plot-line do. **

**Hope you (the reader) enjoys. =P**

**ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ**

The start of a new day, and everything was peaceful. Well, as peaceful as it can be in the office of the Konoha Hokage.

"Sandaime! There's a report that needs an urgent review."

"Team Kage has returned from their mission, sir."

An old man was seen handling the work from all the messengers behind a mountain pile of paperwork.

'_Damn that Minato. And I thought I'm free from all these when I passed the title to him...'  
><em>

"Achoo!"

Somewhere at a certain ramen stall, a blonde ninja narrowly missed sneezing into his fifth bowl of ramen.

"Hmm, guess Sarutobi Jii reached his limit," he mumbled as he finished up the soup.

"And I've reached mine, dattebane," growled a familiar voice that broke the morning stillness.

Turning around, all Minato could see was his ticked off fiery-headed kunoichi. Chuckling nervously, Minato quickly mumbled his favourite technique _'Hiraishin no Jutsu' _and disappeared in a yellow flash.

"Kakashi-kun," At this, a Dog ANBU appeared behind her. "Make sure he doesn't run when I reach."

"Hai, Kushina-sama" _'You're really in trouble now, sensei,' _thought Kakashi.

Back at the office, Minato appeared before Sarutobi, at which he promptly lifted him out of the chair and plopped down. Just as Sandaime was getting his bearings back, the door flew open, revealing Kushina in all her anger.

'_Ah, so that's why.'  
><em>

Sarutobi inwardly thanked whichever deities for bringing Kushina to Konoha.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Chibi Theatre:  
><strong>

Gesturing to the paperwork, Chibi Minato tried to pull his ass out of the fire

"Ah Kushina, sorry but I'm working on them right now. Let's talk when we get home, okay?"

At this, Chibi Kushina's face got even darker, Chibi Sarutobi and Chibi Kakashi even had to step back in order to avoid the orange flames that burned even brighter.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Just as Kushina was about to unleash her jutsu, the message of salvation arrived.

"Sandaime! Some rogue ninja is forcefully entering Konoha."

The Vole ANBU said as he landed on the floor.

"Watch it kid! Rei's the one who needs help, not trouble!"

Pecking furiously at Vole, a gray barn owl that appeared right behind the shinobi growled out. Ignoring the rest of the crowd that took their fighting stance, the owl continued.

"If Rei dies by those Iwa nins' hands, I swear I'll haunt your roofs."

Just with that, the owl turned and flew off towards the forest. Not quite recovering from the shock of having an owl threaten them, Minato called for Kushina and Kakashi to follow.

Blinking, Sarutobi turned backed towards the desk. '_Sigh, this just isn't my day..._'

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Rustling leaves mark the travels of a lone ninja through the forest. Bearing multiple wounds, she kept on running.

'_Just a bit further_...'

Suddenly, the ground exploded and Iwa nins crowded around her in that moment.

"Enough running around. Hand us the fox."

The leader sneered. Knowing that there was no strength left to take on all of them, the kunoichi did the only jutsu that can help.

"Kuchijyose no Jutsu."

Flurries of butterflies swarmed out of nowhere and covered her from view. Shocked by the appearance, the Iwa nins froze for a second; which was enough for the angered feathered friend to take action.

"_Owl technique: Wind Fury_!"

Fierce winds cut sharply at their targets, causing the ninjas in question to split up in order to avoid the worst. Furious at the unrelenting resistance they encountered so far, the leader prepared himself to finish off that pesky owl.

'_Oh no you don't!_'

Yellow and red weaved intricately around the Iwa nins, forming the dance of death that even the Shinigami-sama wouldn't dare to interfere. After all, who would want to take on the Yellow Flash or Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, much less both of them at the same time.

Seeing that the pesky Iwa nins were taken care of, the owl landed and start calling for the girl. "Rei."

Seeing no signs of response while he looked all around using his special talent, the owl called again.

"Kia, break the illusion already. I'm not that stupid to bring enemies."

On this assurance, the space where all that could be seen was a tree shimmered. Tensing as a tribute to their training, only Minato was able to stay calm as the appearance of the girl stepped forward. Her sash fluttering around her waist from the wind that blew, looking quite like a forest spirit in her pale green attire, with an opaque-like butterfly staying on her shoulder.

"Sorry Kouki, we couldn't be sure if it's you."

The girl's soft voice filled the air. Huffing in indignation, Kouki turned back towards the Konoha shinobis, without moving his body.

"Well? Aren't you going to heal her?"

Talking to someone in front of you was not fun, especially when only the head was turned towards you. Laughing awkwardly, Minato turned to address the other ANBUs that followed him, leaving Kushina to handle matters. Shaking off the repulsion of watching Kouki's unique talent, Kushina could only glare at the owl, leaving Rei to mumble apologies for his haughtiness.

"Rei?"

A child-like voice called out. Looking down at the bundle in her arms, Rei talked softly.

"It's okay now Izu. We're safe."

Kushina, stuck in the middle of healing her, stoned. Fearing the worst, Minato poked her once, with Kakashi trying to peer unobtrusively at the bundle. Both couldn't help wondering what could make her react like that.

"Kawaii!"

The red-head pounced onto the bundle, hugging it close. Struggling in her arms was a silver baby fox. Well, at least in appearance.

"Let me go!"

Izu slipped out and jumped away from Kushina's head just as she said it. Leaping onto Rei's shoulder, she seek haven by curling around her neck, leaving Kia to flutter up to Rei's head. Growling, Izu's ears twitched even when Rei tried to soothe her.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I always have a soft spot for foxes."

Smiling, Kushina tried again to befriend the golden-eye kitsune. Sadly, no creature likes to be glomped on, causing Izu to curl even tighter around Rei's neck.

"Kushina, why don't we get back to the village first?"

Taking her elbow, Minato led her towards the village's direction.

"Kakashi, keep an eye out for anyone else alright?"

Nodding, the masked boy turned back towards Rei, who at the moment was trying to untangle Izu from her neck. Sweatdropping, he plucked the kitsune off and placed her back in Rei's arms. Nodding her thanks, Rei started to follow the whole group back to the village, where a new road awaits her.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Chibi Theatre:  
><strong>

**Shinobi Rule #1:  
><strong>

**Never anger kunoichi that can kick ass.  
><strong>

**Especially red-haired ones that can hold grudges.  
><strong>

"Why did you do that for? You know how hard it is to see foxes, much less baby foxes."

Chibi Kushina pouted at Chibi Minato, who couldn't help but gave a smile and a pat on her head.

"I'm sure you can spend as much time as you want when we get back. You're not the type to forget your goals."

At this moment, lightning flashed behind Chibi Kushina. Feeling the darkness creeping near, Chibi Minato only got confused. With her face growing darker, Chibi Kushina growled out, "That's right. I don't."

Remembering their fight now, Chibi Minato could only pray...

At the background...

"He just had to remind her."

Chibi Kakashi mumbled, leaving the Chibi guests sweatdropping at seeing the Konoha Fourth Hokage begging for his life as Chibi Kushina-turned-Kyuubi chased him around.

"Forgive me~!"

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ


	2. A New Family Member

**~Myst~: Once again~ Naruto does not belong to me.  
><strong>

**Naruto: Hey! I know I don't. BUT WHERE AM I?  
><strong>

**~Myst~: Oh calm down, all in due time.  
><strong>

**ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ**

Chap 1 - New family member

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M A SENSEI, OLD MAN? I thought a team is needed first."

Birds scattered into the sky as the voice carried throughout the village. Recognizing the voice, the villagers could only shake their head, praying for whoever was placed in the scariest woman's (right after Legendary Sannin Tsunade, though someone may say otherwise) care.

Rubbing his temples, Sarutobi sighed deeply as he remembered what happened the day before.

_**Minato was seen pulling the puppy eyes at the hesitant Sandaime.**_** "**_**Please Sarutobi-Jii. You're the only one that she wouldn't hit".  
><strong>_

Knowing that he needs his successor alive, Sarutobi folded.

'_You owe me for this, Minato_.'

Glancing at the quiet child once, the Sandaime turned and looked straight into Kushina's eyes.

"Rei is a chuunin in her own right. It wouldn't be fair to have her go through the academy again at her age, especially since the teaching is similar at Aoitsuki gakure. Besides," softening his tone at this point, Sarutobi switched his gaze back to the young kunoichi, "you're the closest one to her here."

_**A few days ago...  
><strong>_

"_**How is she, Minato?"  
><strong>_

_**Smoking his pipe as Sarutobi stood side by side with Minato at the Monuments, he watched the smoke trail into oblivion.  
><strong>_

"_**Quite well, apparently Rei has also been very helpful towards Kushina around the manor. Oh yesterday, both of them finally convinced Izu to at least let Kushina to pet her too."  
><strong>_

_**Laughing gently, both Hokages remembered the ruckus that Kushina had raised after being allowed to. As unanswered questions rose in his mind, a serious face soon appeared on Minato.  
><strong>_

"_**Jii-san, what exactly does Aoitsuki have that Iwa would attack like that? The only thing I can find in the records is the Aoitsuki name."  
><strong>_

_**Furrowing his eyebrows, Sarutobi stated hesitantly.  
><strong>_

"_**I only know from an old friend who married into the village. They were just a small place up on Tensei Mountain."  
><strong>_

_**Recounting the one time he visited, Sarutobi went on to tell how it consists of only shinobis and the selected few that were accepted by the Izuna shrine.  
><strong>_

"_**It appears that the celestial foxes only gave their contracts to those of their own choosing."  
><strong>_

_**Seeing the understanding that appeared in the blue eyes, Sarutobi nodded.  
><strong>_

"_**Rei may be the last Izuna summoner alive."  
><strong>_

Flinching at those words, Kushina bit back the retorts on her tongue. Hitting herself mentally, she cursed her quick temper. Taking a deep breath, Kushina answered Sarutobi.

"At least let her decide her own mentor, you know I don't have the patience to be one."

Ears perking at this, Izu jumped onto Kushina's head. Huffing, she prepared herself to convince Kushina with a sharper method, just in case.

"You're one of the only few people I let touch me. So you need to train Rei."

"Izu. Please."

Holding her arms out, Rei waited for her to jump down which Izu did only after messing up Kushina's hair. Ignoring the protest, the small fox curled around Rei's neck, settling like a winter scarf.

"Kushina-sama, please let me be your student. I... I need to learn more. To protect Izu."

Seeing the clear amethyst eyes hold that much conviction, Kushina was strongly reminded of her blonde hokage.

'_The desire to protect... I guess I'm stuck_.'

With a smile creeping onto her face, Kushina nodded.

"Alright. I'll be your sensei. But on one condition."

Blinking, both Rei and Izu couldn't help but feel something wrapping around them, holding them in place. Looking curiously at her, Sarutobi started to second-guess the decision.

'_Maybe I should have recommended someone else..._'

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Chibi Theatre:  
><strong>

Chibi Kushina snickered evilly as faint red chakra tails wrap themselves firmly around the Chibi pair. Gulping, Chibi Rei asked about the condition, turning paler by the minute.

'_This isn't good for the heart.'  
><em>

'_I told you she's scary_!'

Chibi Izu whined through their mental connection, crying rivers as she tried to move. Chibi Sarutobi could only pray that red-head would be reasonable.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

"I get to take photos!"

Legs were thrown into the air as three souls crashed to the floor. Shocked by the sudden change, Sarutobi attempted to clear things up.

"Take photos? Of who?"

Raising her eyebrow, Kushina grinned and simply pointed towards the young pair.

"They're just perfect as models."

Still not quite recovering from the shock, Rei could only answer affirmative. Glowing from her accomplishment, Kushina was alas taken off-guard at Izu's mutter.

"Great, we just have to pick the pregnant sensei."

Whirling around, the kunoichi could only gape. Seeing the disbelief, Rei answered for Izu.

"There's a life within you, Kushina-sensei. It's small, but clear."

'_That would explain the mood swings..._'

"Kushina, hurry up and go see the doctor."

However, there was no reply to that. With confusion on his face, Sarutobi turned only to see the usually active child petrified.

"... Well Rei, please take your sensei to the hospital. We can't have her becoming reckless now."

"Hai!"

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Chibi Theatre:  
><strong>

**Father-to-be Note #1:  
><strong>

**Having a baby is a happy occasion.  
><strong>

**Having to survive the 9 months is not.  
><strong>

As Chibi Rei accompanied Chibi Kushina from the hospital back to Namikaze Manor, listening to the words of an elated mother-to-be, Chibi Izu decided to pass on the big news...

At Ichiraku's...

A Chibi crowd looked disbelievingly at the Chibi blond inhaling the king-sized ramen in a single breath.

"Didn't you just get sent to the hospital this morning?"

Chibi Fugaku asked, where at his side, Chibi Hiashi just used his Byakugan to see just how Chibi Minato's stomach stores the ramen.

" 'Shina held mey jux phine." [Trans: Kushina healed me just fine.]

Flinching at the scene, Chibi Inoichi turned and said.

"You're the only person who can eat with this sight."

Chibi Chouza, with his mouth full himself, grinned.

"Minato! Kushina's having a baby~"

Chibi Izu poofed onto the table, snickering as she saw the shinobis choked, jumped , tripped or stoned at the announcement. What she didn't expect was Chibi Minato celebrating loudly.

"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!"

Grabbing Chibi Izu by her paws, he twirled her round and round all the while repeating that phrase.

'_What? Where's the panic phase?'  
><em>

Interrupting the pair before Chibi Izu fainted, Chibi Kakashi stopped Chibi Minato and gave his congratulations, while cradling the swirly-eyed fox.

Grinning, Chibi Minato turned back to his friends, at which his smile faded at their sombre faces.

"Minato. I guess it's time you learn about the 9 months."

Chibi Hiashi stated, while pulling out a volume of '_9 months Gospel for Fathers' _along with the others.

"So troublesome..." Chibi Shikaku drawled out.

"Kakashi. It's going to take a while... Why don't you head back first?"

Chibi Inoichi pushed Chibi Kakashi out the door, whereby Chibi Izu was snickering at the situation. Chibi Teuichi solemnly turned the notice on the door, leaving the sign _'Closed'_ swinging forebodingly in the wind.

'_Hope sensei survives this...'  
><em>

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ


	3. Another normal day

**Naruto: Hey! You didn't even got my name in!**

**Rest of Rookie 12: At least you were mentioned! *Glares***

**Naruto: *Gulps and shrinks a little***

**Kakashi: That's right. At least let your parents have their spotlight. Bijuu knows they were only in a few chapters in the whole manga.**

**Rookie 12: *mumble* Easy for you to say... *mumble***

**~Myst~: Well, since the Rookies are sulking, Kakashi, please do the honors.**

**Kakashi: ~Myst~Bell does not own Naruto.**

**ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ**

Chap 2 - Another normal day:

"That's it! I'm staying with Mom until it's all over."

Smoke filled the air, as the surrounding people started crying, albeit for different reasons.

'_No! Where am I going to find another fox?'_

'_You could have brought me along...'_

'_...Here we go again...'_

'_Seems like I shouldn't have stop giving her missions...'_

'_Where's the sake?'_

Not realising the thoughts of those around her, Kushina pouted at the spot where Izu was last seen.

"But I haven't even started yet."

Focusing on the dressed up girl in front of her, she tried to get the little Izuna back.

"Sorry Kushina-sensei. I can't do a thing if she doesn't want to come here."

'_Not to mention, Seiki will kill me for forcing her daughter back be treated as a soft toy model.' _

Remembering the last time someone who keep summoning an Izuna just to have a doll, Rei shivered. Let's just say the person learnt quickly on how un-cute the Izunas actually were. Shrugging off the long coat, Rei probed about her currently neglected training.

"Maybe we can train a bit before Izu calms down?"

Ears perking up at that, Minato stepped quickly to Kushina's side.

"Ne. 'Shina. Promise you just coach."

Quirking an eyebrow, the kunoichi stated that its taijutsu that needs to be worked on.

"How can I train her if I don't spar against her?"

Losing the battle against the gospel rules pounded into him the last time, Minato turned towards the others with a pleading look in his eyes.

"I believe it's your turn."

Looking pointedly at his only female student, Sarutobi excused himself, muttering about having paperwork to finish. Cursing the day she actually stepped back into the village, Tsunade resigned herself to convince Kushina to not overdo it in the training.

'_I knew I should have dragged Shizune along today.'_

_**A few weeks after the parents found out the news...**_

_** "Tsunade-sama. Mother sent along a messenger from the toad summoner." **_

'_**Jiraiya? What could he want?' **_

_**With Shizune reaching her side, the Legendary Sannin member looked at the twitching toad with a strangely familiar white hair that was tied with something unidentifiable. **_

"_**Thank you Tsukimi. Could you let him speak though?" **_

_**After removing the 'rope' around the now gasping toad, the blue slug bowed once and disappeared back to the summons realm. **_

_** Twitching at the exaggerated actions of the now dubbed 'Jiraiya toad', Tsunade slammed her fist down, narrowly missing the head as the toad dodged. **_

"_**What was that for?" **_

_**Seeing the narrowed eyes in front of him, Gota remember the warning that Jiraiya gave on not provoking her. **_

"_**There's a message from Konoha," he blurted out, stopping another punch, chakra-invested mind you, just in time. **_

_** "Really? Is it Minato-nii and Kushina nee-san?" Shizune took the chance to speak up. **_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Chibi Theatre:**

_** Chibi Gota hummed happily. Hopping on the right leg, then the left, he twirled and posed. **_

"_**Kushina-sama is pregnant!" **_

_**Trumpets and a banner with the kranji for 'child' appeared above him. **_

_**With a large sweatdrop appearing on her heads, Chibi Shizune was seen trying to assure the Chibi innkeeper, who was shocked at the noise, by the door. **_

"_**Pregnant?" **_

_**Chibi Tonton, worried about the white Chibi Tsunade, bumped his head on her knee. **_

"_**Pregnant?" Snapping out of her stupor, Chibi Tsunade started giving orders as she rushed to pack up her stuff. **_

"_**Hurry! We need to get back pronto. There's no way I'm missing out on my grandchild." **_

_ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ_

_** Giving himself a metal pat on the back for the job well-done, Gota 'poofed' back to inform Jiraiya on the completed mission. **_

_**Somewhere along the road-side inn...**_

_** An old man was seen chuckling at the letter his student had sent via the toads. Nodding at Gota that appeared next to him, the white-haired Sannin picked up the sake cup and toasted. **_

"_**Erm... Jiriaya-sama. Aren't you going to go back too?" **_

_** Spitting out the mouthful of sake, Jiraiya turned his shocked face towards the confused toad. **_

"_**Are you crazy? Pregnant women are scary enough, and it's Kushina we're talking about. I'm not getting caught in the 9 months horror," feeling chills as he said it, "not even for my favourite student."**_

"Kushina. You're 3 months pregnant now. The child can easily feel the stress when you work on strenuous exercise." With the support of the elder kunoichi, Minato tried again to stop Kushina.

"Let Kakashi spar her, he's not on duty today after all."

Jumping slightly on hearing this, both Kakashi and Rei glanced at each other before shaking their head vigorously. Seeing the confused looks, Kakashi sighed and explain...

_**On the night after Rei was accepted as Konoha shinobi...**_

_** Humming a song as he reached his apartment, Kakashi was shocked when he saw the summons sitting on his bed. **_

"_**About time you reached, my feathers are getting damp in here." **_

_**Flying to land on his shoulder, Kia spoke softly into his ear. "I'm sorry for intruding, but it's for Rei-sama." **_

_** Giving his attention to the other two summons, Kakashi waited for them to start. Izu stretched herself, bringing her tail in front to preen. **_

"_**Rei's the master we choose, so we will stop at nothing to protect her." **_

_**Understanding the bonds between summons and summoners, after all he does have a dog contract, Kakashi couldn't help but ask why him specifically. At this, feathers floated around as Kouki flew straight in front of the masked shinobi. **_

"_**Meaning we don't care if you're the Blondaime's student. If you hurt Rei in any way, Kushina's wrath will be a kindling in comparison."**_

_** Eyes widening at the thought of anything worst than Kushina's anger, Kakashi mind drew a blank as his soul was on the brink of leaving him. Satisfied at the reaction they got, Kouki and Izu returned back home or Rei's side respectively. **_

"_**Don't worry," remembering that Kia was still on his shoulder, Kakashi felt hope growing at the support he will get. **_

"_**I can heal you back to perfect health after whatever they do." **_

_**Or not. **_

_ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ_

_** "Izu. You startled me, where did you go?" Sitting in her new room in the Namikaze Manor, Rei scooped Izu into her arms. **_

"_**Just warning Masky on not hurting you." **_

"_**What?"**_

Impressed and slightly frightened by the extent her summons would go for Rei, Minato made a mental note not to place Kakashi into such a position anymore. He does still need his shield.

On hearing how the summons had reacted, Kushina and Tsunade shared a knowing glance. Seems like there may be something that's worth investigating.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Chibi Theatre:**

**Summons Quotes:**

'**Just because we are better than most, doesn't mean we don't have our troubles.'**

"I can't believe her, making me do this all the time. She's definitely my target after the baby comes."

Mumbling angrily under her breath, Chibi Izu stretched and tried to shake off the abominable costume. (She refuse to call it clothes, clothes are suppose to be something decent! Not fluffy and lacy!) Growling and clawing at that evil incarnate, Chibi Izu slipped and ends up rolling around on the ground, all the while making the tangled mess worst.

"What are you doing?"

Freezing, Chibi Izu poked her head out to see her mother quirking an eyebrow gracefully. Chibi (but still larger) Gamabunta can be seen behind Chibi Seiki, trying very hard at not snorting his sake everywhere. Ears drooping, Chibi Izu whined, hoping that her mother would help pick her out of the mess. Of which, Chibi Seiki did, after sighing deeply.

Leaving her daughter to preen herself, Chibi Seiki turned towards Chibi Gamabunta and stated, "Stop laughing. Or Karma may very well turn on you."

Calming down quickly at that, Chibi Gamabunta grunted in reply. "Karma already wringed me through that. Thank Kami for letting me become a boss summon."

Nodding sagely, Chibi Seiki couldn't help but answer. "Indeed. There's no more fear for us to go through that crazy rituals the humans have." Confused, Chibi Izu looked between the two boss summons as they started swapping the horror stories they themselves went through.

"You mean you have to go through that too?"

Stopping in their tales, both elder summons focused their eyes on the youngling.

"Just because we are better than most creatures, doesn't mean we don't have our troubles. Why do you think we make sure we can survive on our own chakra once in the human world?"

As understanding dawns in those golden eyes, all three summons smirked. Konoha is in for a huge surprise now.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ


	4. Chaotic Shopping

**Izu: Humph! I can't believe you let me went through that! **

**~Myst~: Now now, it's not like I'm stopping you from paybacks. **

**Izu: *Eyes shining~***

**Rei: Erm, ~Myst~-sama. Are you sure that's alright?**

**~Myst~: Of course, I'm filtering out the more dangerous ones after all. Pity I don't own Naruto, or you two would be officially coupled with _them_. *Sigh***

**Rei & Izu: E..EH? *Blush***

**Note: The stats of my OCs will be back the bottom, I'll be adding them accordingly when more appear.**

Chap 3 - Chaotic Shopping:

In the early hours of the morning, if anyone looked out of their windows, two shadows can be seen carrying bags as they rushed across the rooftops.

"Grr...I can't believe this. I'm a fighter, not some errand boy."

Hearing the complaint for hundredth time, the smaller figure spoke, "I'm a tracker and they still got me out. No sense going against her anyway."

Admitting reality, both sighed again. Moving with more speed, they hoped that they wouldn't be sent off again upon reaching. It's tiring to travel to and fro from the convenience store for ten times and counting.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

At the Hokage Tower...

A lone figure was seen at the desk, cursing at paperwork that just would not diminish. '_Urgh, why can't they give me a break? I want to spend more time with Kushina...' _

"Hokage-sama." A Tiger ANBU appeared before the desk.

"There's two unidentified chakra signatures moving quickly to the Manor. Should I..." Cutting him off with a wave of hand, Minato continued to work through the pile of papers.

"It's alright Tenzou. They're probably Kouki and Pakkun, I did ask Rei and Kakashi to keep an eye on Kushina." Sensing the confusion behind the mask, he continued. "I guess her cravings kicked in."

Eyes widening as he recalled all the warnings the ANBU headquarters has been passing around, Tenzou took the minute to thank his senpai's existence, even if he did feel bad doing so for this reason.

'_Oh well, at least I don't have to worry about that duty_.'

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

On the streets later...

_'I spoke too soon_...'

"Glad you could join us, Tenzou."

Eyes twinkling at the sight of a fellow sufferer-to-be, the masked shinobi snickered mentally. '_Finally! I got a shield_.'

Seeing the desolate expression on the otherwise blank face, Kakashi gave in to his sadistic (?) side and starts to chuckle. There was clearly much to be said about ANBU team spirit.

Rei, standing beside him, just gave a small smile. "Nice to meet you, Tenzou-san. I'm Yukito Rei." Glad to see at least one person wasn't laughing at his misfortune, Tenzou cracked a slight smile.

"Kushina-chan!" A dark-haired pregnant lady rushed towards the red-head, scaring everyone else on the scene at the moment.

"Sayuri!" Kushina called back as both of them shared hugs, leaving Mikoto at the side giggling at their antics.

"Well, are you ready for the trip? There's so much we need to get."

Practically bouncing on her feet, Kushina gave the famous Uzumaki grin, just as her two best friends smiled back with a nod. Moving towards the gate, she motioned for the whole group to start off.

"Minato. Are you sure just the three of them would be enough?" Worriedly, Hiashi mumbled to their Hokage, making sure the ladies did not hear that. It appears pregnancy actually enhanced the senses for them.

"I can still assign my men along as well." Fugaku, mentioned with a worried look.

Even with their rivalry still going strong, both clan heads agreed that the safeties of their wives were definitely more important. Giving a defeated look, Minato sighed.

"There's nothing I can do. Kushina made me promise to give only one team." Looking over at the six people moving to the gate, he continued.

"Besides, Kakashi and Tenzou are veterans at guarding. And out of everyone else, Rei's the only one who can calm all three of them at once."

At this, all three grimaced, remembering all too well the chaos moments earlier.

_** Yawning, the clan heads moved to the kitchen to start on their breakfast. However, instead of seeing their wives smiling their greetings, a small note took the spot on the table. **_

'_**I'm going shopping at MottoMotto Town.' Blinking, eyes widened as the words sinked in. **_

"_**Kushina/Mikoto/Sayuri!" spread throughout the whole clan district, leaving all the elders of each clan sighing at the wake-up call. **_

'_**I'm definitely sleeping in today.' **_

_**Few seconds later... (They are ninjas)**_

_** "What do you mean we can't go?" Glaring, all three ladies formed an impressive wall of black fire even the King of Hades would rather not touch. **_

"_**It's too far..." Cutting Hiashi off, Sayuri grounded out, "It's only a few kilometres away." Mentally cursing his rival for that flimsy excuse, Fugaku tried his luck. **_

"_**You know you can check things through the catalogue, there's no need to go out." Anger activating her sharingan, Mikoto voiced warningly. "It's for our babies, and we intent to get the stuff ourselves." **_

_**As blue eyes looked towards the red-head, Kushina growled out. "Well? What's your excuse?" Running his hand through his hair sheepishly, Minato stated "It'll be hard for you to fight if our enemies come." **_

_** Even though that was a valid point, it still served to fan the dark flames even harder. Fearing for the surroundings that will bear the burden of their anger, Rei quickly stepped in. **_

"_**Kushina-sensei, Mikoto-san and Sayuri-san. You're their precious wives, surely they'll worry."Sensing the ally, all three men nodded quickly. **_

_**Cooling down at the reminder (as everyone around finally relaxed), the trio shared a glance before Kushina turned and poked a finger at Minato's chest. "Fine. You can send along ONE TEAM." **_

_ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ__ͽͼ_

_**At ANBU HQ...**_

_** "Kakashi. Tenzou. Here's your next..." Before Danzou could finish, 'Minato' burst into the room. **_

"_**Sorry Danzou. Chief needs them both for an assignment." Angry ticks appear all over the old Cyclops' head, before dismissing the two to follow the kage bunshin. **_

_** 'Damn it. Now I can't sneak away to get my Icha Icha... Cursed paperwork!'**_

MottoMotto Town...

Eyes sparked at all the baby shops that stretched down the streets and then some, three figures gave a squeal of delight, already imagining their children with all the gifts that will be bought. The other three on the other hand started to sweat-drop, calculating just how many bunshins they will need to make in their minds.

Glancing at each other, the two ANBU members gave thanks. '_Thank goodness we're wearing normal jounin attire; otherwise we'll be the laughingstock at HQ_.' All the while not realizing that their mission assignment had already been passed around said place, where everyone were lowering their masks for a minute of silence.

(Cue Mozart's Requim~)

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Chibi Theatre:**

"Alright. We'll split up and meet back at this cafe in 3 hours time." Before the Chibi kids could register the words, each was grabbed by the collar and dragged off in different directions, leaving smoke trails throughout the town.

Seeing the Chibi elders grinning crazily, the three kids gave a resigned wave to each other. Believing strongly in harbingers, all of them felt steps closer towards to the start of their worst nightmare.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Rei...

Surrounding the two were mountains and mountains of plushies. Looking confusingly at her sensei, who was at the moment picking up a bear and a wolf to compare, Rei couldn't help but ask. "Sensei, I thought we'll hit the clothes store first?"

Looking at the student she now affectionately calls a daughter, Kushina grinned. "Nah, Sayuri and Mikoto will get those first. I think we should spare the clothes retail a little break before we go. Now, which do you think is better?"

Looking at the two plushies in question, Rei smiled and pointed to another pile. "I think the fox is cuter." Pouting at the answer Kushina said jokingly, "Are you sure you're not biased?"

'_Geez, Hana scared me too much with her stories. This is fun_.'

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Kakashi...

'Hmm... I can't get this. Itachi already have it, Sasuke needs his own set...' mumbling as she sorted through the racks, Kakashi took the time to look around lazily, making sure no one with a spark of ill intent gets close.

"... you think of this?" Whirling to face Mikoto, Kakashi's eye bulged at the cat suit pyjamas held to his face. Raising an eyebrow, Mikoto prompted him for the answer.

"It's... cute." Speaking hesitantly, he breathed a sigh of relief when she smiled gratefully and placed it into trolley.

"You know, I think Obito-kun also used to wear something like this." Pretending that she didn't see the flinch from the young boy, Mikoto continued calmly.

"He likes to run around the complex in the tiger pyjamas. Do you know he was called 'Tigger' back then?" Reminding himself that Mikoto held no grudge on Obito's matter, Kakashi relaxed as he slowly started to enjoy the memories that were being shared.

"No I didn't. He's always a hyper kid?"

_ 'Maybe, just maybe. I can get some closure...'_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Tenzou...

"Dress? Check. Sunhat? Check. Princess attire? Check. Now, what else?" Throwing the clothes over to Tenzou as she moved around the shop, Sayuri stopped and turned as she heard no answer.

"Tenzou, surely you have some ideas?" Looking at the only Hyuuga that doesn't conform to the clan prototype, the young shinobi could only shrug his shoulders while passing the clothes piled on him to his bunshin.

"I don't know... I never took such missions before."

Panicking at the sigh Sayuri gave, Tenzou tensed. '_Kami. Is she going to lecture me?'_

"What on earth is he doing? How could anyone not know anything about getting gifts." Rambling with the old coot in mind (who at the moment, sneezed into his important reading materials), Sayuri grabbed Tenzou's arm.

"Come on, it's high time you reach contact with your humane side."

_ 'Humane side? Why is she talking like I've split-personality?'_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Three hours later...

Customers trailing into the cafe gave odd looks to the wall of paper bags that were bursting with stuff. Flopping ears, blue laces and brand new buckle shoes, however lost their appeal as three very pregnant ladies were spotted. '_Bah, tai-tais_.'

This notion, however, was challenged when an explosion rocked the whole area. Masked shinobis with no hitae-ite surrounded the previously intact building.

"This is where you lives end, Konoha nins." One boasted loudly, leaving another to snicker with an additional comment.

"Heh, they're so weak. Look, they're scared speechless."

Indeed, stuck in the midst of all the destroyed purchase, the six of them were understandably speechless. But not necessarily scared.

"How dare you!" the three mothers-to-be roared out, which caused the rogue nins to stumble from the pure rage.

"Kushina-sensei. You all should rest a bit."

"Rei's right. They're not worth your time."

Saying nothing, Tenzou just pulled out his kunai with his usual pokerface. Confused and feeling pricks of fear creeping onto them, the rogue nins tried piling on the bravado.

"What makes you think you can take us on? You're kids."

"First of all, we're tired of hearing your nonsense." Tenzou appeared behind the shinobi who first spoke, striking a clean cut across the neck.

"Second, you need work on your emotion detecting." Kakashi kicked the shinobi, who spoke second, into the group behind him. "Even kids can tell the difference between fear and anger."

"Third, you guys just wasted our three hours getting all those. Never underestimate grudges." Landing in the middle of the whole group, Rei completed the hand seals for her jutsu. "Secret Garden Style: Bloody Venus!" Multiple Venus flytraps broke out of the ground, swallowing the rest of the shinobis that were still unharmed.

Walking over to the group Kakashi had brought down, all three pregnant kunoichis glared down at them, mentally snickering at the panicked expressions on their faces.

"Don't think you guys will get off so easily."

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Nightfall...

Yawning, a spectacled chuunin stretched as his long-haired partner and he walked towards the outpost in order to switch shifts with the earlier group.

"Hey, shift change."

"Ah... thanks."

Turning to shake his silent partner out of meditation, the scarred chuunin made sure to pass on the message. "One thing, the six to MottoMotto Town aren't back yet. So their arrival is first priority."

"Then you should call the Hokage now." Recognizing the chakra signatures as his eyes activated, the long-haired chuunin's words caused the others to turn and see a huge procession up the road.

"Kushina! You're back."

Minato appeared straightaway, along with Hiashi and Fugaku rushing to the entrance just behind him. Hugging their husbands, the ladies let the bunshins took off to deliver the packages to each household by their originals' orders.

"I trust there was no trouble?" Three pairs of eyes turned to the younger batch of shinobis. Sharing a look while they remembered what was left behind in the town, all three kids shook their head.

"No sirs, no trouble at all."

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Chibi Theatre:**

**Enemy Note-to-Self #1:**

**If targets are pregnant and on a shopping spree, turn said requests down. **

**Or your wallets suffer. Badly.**

MottoMotto Town...

A Chibi manager was seen barking orders on the rebuilding of his cafe that was caught in the crossfire. "Don't think of leaving until you finish the repairs!"

"Don't forget! You guys also owe us the fee for all the products that were bought." A crowd of Chibi shopkeepers surrounded the area, waving the tabs as proof while keeping an additional eye on the Chibi shinobis working.

The poor, poor black-and-white clad Chibi shinobis, as they cried rivers of tears, were left toiling out the rest of their working lives to pay for the damage and debts. One lone thought repeated itself throughout their minds.

"_I'm definitely quitting this job. It's not worth it."_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Well, as mentioned. Here are the stats:**

Yukito Rei; Age: 15 (when Naruto is born); Birthday: 25th June; Bond partner: Izu

Appearence: Amethyst eyes, with dark blue shoulder-length hair in addition to one ponytail at base of neck. Wears forest green yukata-top, with dark green trousers and a white sash tied around her waist in a knot at the side.

Main chakra of earth element.

One of the priestesses from Tensei Mountain Izuna Shrine, from Aoitsuki gakure (Secret Blue Moon Village). Currently the only summoner with Izuna contract, and trained in the Shrine's Secret Garden Style. Black lotus mark above the heart.

Izu no Izuna; Age: 200+; Birthday: 24th July; Bond partner of Rei

Appearence:

Silver baby fox with sharp golden eyes, with a black lotus mark on the chest.

Youngest child of Seiki no Izuna (Boss Summon), a prankster, and chakra of element is water.

Other summons:

Kouki: Gray barn owl, with black tipped wings, wears a scarf around neck. Chakra of element is wind.

Kia: Pale white butterfly size of a fist, with transparent wings that shimmer under light.

Illusionist and healer (but only called on for serious cases), and chakra of element is lightning.


	5. Prankfest!

**Kushina: Aww... Just one day for shopping? That's not enough.**

**~Myst~: Sorry about that, but I do still need the younger shinobis in here. Can't have them collapse from chakra exhaustion after all.**

**Tenzou: *Mumble* If you feel that way then DON'T make us go through that! *Mumble***

**Kureha: Hey! Be glad that's all she's making you guys do! (~Please read 'CrossOver Fun' for a slight intro to Kureha. He belongs to Kagehime.) **

**~Myst~: Kureha? What are you doing here? You belong in the Bleach verse.**

**Kureha: Che, it's not like the Naruto verse belongs to you. I can come by anytime I want. *Huff***

**~Myst~: *Twitch and waves hand to shoo away the other characters* You guys continue with the story. I got a baka inu to send to Kagehime for re-training.**

**Everyone else: *sweat-drops* _'Thank goodness she's a fanfic writer.'_**

Chapter 4 – Prankfest

Somewhere on mission...

Shadows flitted along the walls, sinking into the bushes that border the mansion. Raising a hand, Inu signed to the rest of the team to start their operation. Slight nods were detected as the others vanished to their respective points. They were back to their elements of shadows.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Back at HQ later...

Changing uniforms, Team 1 rests in their common room, regaining their humane side that must be buried every time they wear the masks. Well, only two of the team that is.

"Senpai..." waiting for the acknowledgement, Tenzou continued on after Kakashi turned slightly to listen.

"Do you think Hokage-sama minds if I drop by?"

Sliding off his seat at the question, the usually calm shinobi radiated shock and confusion that had fellow ANBU members popping their heads in to check for trouble. Regaining his bearings (and dignity), Kakashi couldn't help but be curious about his poker-face kohai's change of heart.

"What brought that on?"

"There's going to be a gathering at the Manor isn't there?" Though he kept his tone steady, Kakashi could detect the hint of uncertainty from Tenzou's eyes. Giving an eye-smile, he reassured him.

"Why not? Maybe I'll drag the little weasel along too. I could use another shield." Humming, he 'poofed' away, leaving a face-faulted Tenzou in the room.

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid_!'

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Namikaze Manor...

Conversations fill the air while snacks and drinks are served by toad and seal summons. It is quite a huge crowd; from all parents-to-be to the high-ranking shinobis. Rather than a gathering, it's more of a party. But considering the organizer was Kushina, maybe prank fest would be a better word.

"Gah!" Water had sprouted up between the two rivals who had been glaring at each other for the past half hour.

"Kushina!" Giggles answered the indignant roar from both Hiashi and Fugaku, steam rising from their clothes as they glared at the red-head.

"Oh lighten up, you two. Seriously, you've thought they would at least be able to be civil since we're best friends and all." Sayuri, shaking with mirth, mentioned to Mikoto.

"Kushina... Didn't you promise not to lay pranks?" Sarutobi said chokingly while the rest of the crowd tried to control their laughter. It was a rare sight indeed to see the two known rigid men looking like drowned rats.

"Only during the party. No one said anything about laying the pranks down before it." Grinning, she gave herself a mental pat of approval when she saw how the rest of her guests immediately contemplated the possible 'modified areas'.

'_Hehe, as if they can outsmart me_.'

Itachi, upon seeing this, crept closer to his mother. '_This woman's going to be Sasuke's godmother?_' Noticing the look of concern, Mikoto spoke up.

"It's alright Itachi. Why don't you find Kakashi? Shisui did tell you much about him remember?" Not one to disobey even the smallest wish of his mother, Itachi gave a small smile and nodded. Perhaps the three of them could come up with pranks of their own, for retaliation of course.

'_Che, how troublesome_.'

Surveying the grounds, Shikaku decided to move near the food table. After all, who wants to risk wasting the time spent on cooking?

"Drats, he figured the weak spot out again." Yoshino spoke up this time, drawing the attention of the rest of their ladies group.

"Don't worry, I have a fail-safe." Grinning as she marked Shikaku, Kushina hoped her partner was able to notice.

Confusion spread through the group, sadly even after knowing Kushina for years, no one could figure out just why the prankster side always leave everyone impressed. Unpredictable shinobi indeed.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Near a tree...

"Yosh! Kushina-sama displayed the Flames of Youth. Kakashi, my eternal rival. We must learn from her!"

A sunset coupled with raging waves covered the area, where one lone green stood with a shining smile on a rock. Hands itching to form the seal for dispelling illusions, the shinobis around mumbled mentally.

_'Breathe in... out... The heck with it! I hope he get pranked later. My eyes need a break.'_

_ 'Woah~... He better not be anywhere near Mother though.'_

_ 'Yikes. And I thought Anko's insane.'_

_ 'Damn. I should have stayed with Tou-san.'_

Shaking off the weird hold Gai has over them, Asuma turned towards the sane ones in the group. "So how are you guys? It's been a while."

Grateful for a reprieve, the group members took turns giving their stories, with Itachi chipping in about news of his younger brother, though funnily enough, the conversation quickly turned towards the requests for Kushina-sama.

"Pussies. How bad can a pregnant lady get?" Cutting in as she lands next to the shocked Itachi, Anko chewed on her ever-present dango.

"Anko! One must always respect pregnant ladies. They carry the future Flames of Youth."

"Ya ya." Waving her hand, the young kunoichi rolled her eyes.

"Kushina-sama's fun. You guys just don't have guts."

"You say that because you never had to deal with one." Narrowing her eyes, Anko used Rei as an example for being unscathed around pregnant women.

"You can't use Rei." Silver-white hair moved as Kakashi shook his head. "She's in a league of her own."

Noticing the smirking expressions on his friends, one thought appeared in his mind, '_Great. I just gave them ammo_.' Before he could ward off any teasing with a glare, a shout cut through the air.

"No! Don't touch that!"

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

On the porch...

"Thanks for helping. I'm sure you guys rather relax." Nodding towards Shizune and Kurenai, Rei moved to shift a black-haired toddler to her shoulder to help the burping.

"It's no trouble at all." Both answered with a smile.

"They're a gem, babies." Red eyes softening as she looked down at the calm boy she was holding, Kurenai mused aloud. "I wonder how mine would look with red eyes."

Ears perking, a smirk graced Rei's face. Apparently, the kitsune tendency for teasing had sunk into her bones now.

"Red eyes would go well with brown hair."

Catching on, Shizune chipped in. "We can always help convince him to help you with a family."

"Asuma-kun doesn't see me that way."

"Who said anything about Asuma?"

Stuttering out a mumbled response, Kurenai was left blushing while Rei and Shizune giggled. Throughout the conversation, the toddlers were distracted by a shimmering leaf that beckons them close. As curious eyes looked on, hands reach out slowly when Rei noticed the problem.

"No! Don't touch that." Dropping her sash on them, she reached over to cover the leaf, triggering the start of the biggest prank of the day.

(DUN DUN DUN DUN~)

"What happened?" Kakashi arrived first on the scene, only to have Kurenai blurt out a warning all too late.

"Look out..." Smoke covered the masked teen, while the others jumped to the side. "...for the leaf."

Shaking her head, Kurenai could only look on with the rest of the group as a white and black wolf stood in the clearing where Kakashi once was. Adorned with a sleeping cap and pajamas, he looked every bit a child's favourite nap buddy.

"Nice look there, White Fang." Asuma couldn't help but tease his best friend, as the others didn't even bothered hiding their grins.

Glaring as he got used to the change, Kakashi growled out. "White Fang's my father's nickname, smart-ass."

"Ouch... A little help would be nice after the laughing." Heads turn, they saw Shizune, who was pointing down, kneeling besides the toddlers. Following the guide, a Kodak moment as they say, had everyone (yes, even the guys) gushing at the cuteness.

The three toddlers had grabbed hold of a rabbit, Ten-Ten hugging onto it tightly, while Neji and Lee were trying to pull by the ear and leg respectively for their turn.

Blinking, Anko moved forward and picked her up, leaving Kurenai and Shizune trying to calm the toddlers after their 'toy' was taken.

"That you Rei?" Squirming out of the neck-hold, Rei landed on the ground.

"Can we get to Kushina-sensei? I really don't want to be glomped by babies again."

Sadly, now she had to deal with Anko's glomping. After all, a snow rabbit in a kindergarden outfit complete with an Easter egg bag was just begging to be hugged.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

All shinobis, except Kushina, tensed as they heard the shout.

Jerking up right, Shikaku's hand touched the leaf on the corner of the buffet table. Jiraiya, who was having his ear twisted painfully in Tsunade's grip, turned and scrapped against a low-lying branch of a nearby tree, the leaf brushing over his hair. Minato, in his haste to check on Kushina, had used a toad statue by the pond as a stepping-stone to jump, conveniently the resting spot for another leaf.

Three cries alerted the crowd to the remaining triggers, leaving Kushina grinning like a maniac as she caught the yellow bear in her arms. "Well, I'll say Izu outdone herself."

Indeed, she had. A deer now stands beside the buffet table. Coupled with the red Christmas hat and suit with the glowing nose, there's only the lack of snow to make it a perfect Christmas postcard shot.

Dressed in a clown costume, detailed to the fluffy sleeves and boots, a possum now hangs on the very branch at Tsunade's side.

The bear in Kushina's arms wear a leprechaun costume, with a huge four-leaf clover hanging off the hat.

"Way to live up to your name, Shikaku."

"You know what Sensei? Jiraiya actually looks better like this."

Laughter roared now that the crowd had processed the scene. Hiashi and Fugaku the hardest, partly in relief that the prank they got caught in was mild. The small silver fox, now slinked into view beside Kushina, chuckled hysterically, mentally sending the images to her mother.

Prankfest status: Mission Accomplished!

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Chibi Theatre:**

"Izu..."

A sash filled with dark chakra whipped out from nowhere, wrapping around the small prankster firmly. Looking scared now, the Izuna turned to see a vengeful _RABBIT_ with thunderclouds around her.

'_Wha... Rabbits are supposed to be fox prey..._'

Fascinated by the scene of a rabbit Rei lecturing a fox, Chibi Anko's attention was broken as Chibi Kakashi took the time to explain his words from earlier.

"This is why you don't use Rei as an example. She can handle Izunas, and they're even tougher than pregnant women."

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Chibi Theatre:**

**Shinobi Rule #2:**

**When caught in pranks, make sure there are no cameras around.**

**Or it will come back to haunt.**

Night-time...

Giggling, Chibi Kushina took her time to place the photos of the day into her scrapbook. Copies of each lie beside her, tied in bundles according to the recipients that had requested them. Downstairs, she could hear Chibi Izu whining about the cold shoulder Chibi Rei insisted on keeping. Apparently, she saw it as a betrayal considering she went through the same happenings as Izu and was still struck by the prank.

"Kushina? Dinner's ready."

Calling out she'll be there shortly, Chibi Kushina closed the scrapbook and stood up, sealing her secret corner as she left. The book laid smugly on the table inside, displaying the words _Moments of Blackmail Ammo Volume 2 _proudly.

Even the hardiest of criminals wouldn't want to have anything in the book.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ


	6. Battle of the Fox!

**Izu: Ooo~ Ne ne, Kushina. Can you get me a copy of that blackmail book too? Perfect gift for the new year.**

**Kushina: Well~**

**Rei: NO! Izu, you already have enough to form a library back home! No. More.**

**~Myst~: Oh dear, wrong thing to say, Rei.**

**Rei: Eh? *Failed to notice Kushina and Izu now having Blackmailers Convention behind her***

**Kushina: *whispers to Izu* Oh My GOSH! There's so much! Aww~ Why is ~Myst~-sama just a fanfic writer~ I would love to have you as a comrade, Izu. **

**Izu: *whispers back* Bring it up with your mangaka, he's the one who breathed life to you guys first.**

Battle of the Fox

On the streets...

"Really, Homura. Can't we just use the Manor? It's safer than anywhere else."

A pregnant Kushina, waddling behind the council advisor, tried for the last time to turn back. Feeling a headache coming, Homura resisted the urge to seal Kushina just for some peace and quiet.

"As safe as it is, you still carry the... _furry problem_. The manor isn't big enough in case of trouble."

Sighing for the umpteenth time, Kushina finally quieted down, giving the elder lady a much appreciated reprieve. Trying hard to conceal her grinning, Tsunade glanced at Rei, who was faithfully tagging along to help out.

'_Hope you're prepared for Naruto's arrival. If he's anything like Kushina, headaches will be the least of your worries, Homura.'_

The cave...

"Alright. We should start." Lying on the tablet, Kushina focused on the seal that appeared on her stomach.

"Wait for me~!" Dust cover the area as Minato crushed down onto the ground, all the while scolding Kushina for trying to keep him away.

"Minato, what about work?" Raising an eyebrow not unlike an irritated teacher in a class of monkeys, Homura was stoned from the reply he gave.

"Kage Bunshins."

(Flashback)

_**"Minato-nii? What are you doing in the tower?" **_

_**Shizune did a double-take when she saw the blonde Hokage sitting at the desk that she was asked to tidy-up. Noting the look of confusion on the face before her, she tried to clarify. **_

"_**I thought you'll rather be with Kushina-nee. Tsunade-sama had already gone off to get her earlier."**_

_** "What! She told me to finish up my work so we can have more time later. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **_

_**Rushing off to see her, while making sure he did finish his work (he just can't deny Kushina's requests), he told the two Bunshins to carry on with the paperwork. **_

"_**Why, Chief, why?" **_

"_**Stupid Chief... As if we like to do paperwork..."**_

_** Shaking her head, Shizune turned towards the papers that need to be filed. Trust the clones of the Hokage to hate paperwork too.**_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Groans soon cover the atmosphere while Naruto and Kyuubi both attempt to arrive in the world, causing the red-head kunoichi to start shouting curses.

_ 'Grr... No one said birthing was this bad!'_

_ '... Hope she doesn't take it all out on me later...'_

_ 'Calm down calm down. It's not severe bleeding... Oh who am I kidding?'_

_ 'Sigh, I really need to get earmuffs soon.'_

_ 'Come on sensei. Almost there... What the...'_

Just as the newborn was received, a shadow had appeared behind Tsunade and the others, knocking all unconscious before snatching Naruto from Rei's arms. Torn between protecting Kushina, who at the moment was trying to regain her strength, and getting the crying Naruto back, Minato could only get into a stance and wait for the next move.

"Well then, Konoha's Yellow Flash. Shall we dance?" Even with the mask, Minato could sense the mocking sneer that was sure to be on the stranger's face. Eyes narrowing, the blonde father took the first step to protect his family.

_**(A/N: Insert fight scene as of the manga...)**_

Placing Naruto down onto the bed, Minato smiled gingerly, touching his son's face. 'I wouldn't let anyone harm you.' Having made that promise, Minato went back to check up on the others left behind.

"Tsunade-sama. Please wake up."

Back at the cave, Rei can be seen trying to shake the Slug Princess awake, making sure to keep her senses open just in case the masked intruder decided to return to finish them off.

"Rei? Where's Kushina?" Jumping upon hearing a voice behind her, Rei stuttered out a reply.

"Wha... She's...It's like this when I woke up." Confused at how Minato arrived without sensing him, nonetheless, she felt relief now that her other guardian was here.

'_Damnit. So he wanted the Kyuubi_.'

With his mind cogs turning rapidly, Minato went through the possible scenarios needed in order to keep matters from turning worst.

"Get them back to the village, and tell Jii-san to prepare for war." Knowing that Rei would follow his orders, Minato left to wherever he sensed Kushina would be.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Back in Konoha...

Murmers of unease steals across the village, as shinobi and villagers alike felt something tense in the air. An old man can be seen on the Hokage platform, eyes narrowing as he sensed a spike of chakra in the woods.

'_Minato? What is going on..._'

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Izuna Realm...

A pair of molten silver eyes gazes at the pale azure lake. "So it has begun... Izu."

"Mother?" Turning to her youngest, Seiki told her to call Rei to summon her. "Losing parents at such a young age is uncalled for. Go quickly."

After watching Izu vanished to the human realm, Seiki looked back towards the lake and sighed. Hopefully, things would not be as bad as was foretold now that changes are being made.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Konoha again...

"Evacuate quickly. All able shinobis, help the villagers to safety."

Equipped in battle gear, the third Hokage barked out orders to his subordinates. Watching the fox-like chakra destroyed all in its path, Sarutobi could only feel dread at the sheer power that monstrosity contained.

"Oh Kushina... How did you hold such danger at bay," he murmured under his breath.

"Old man, you do know my family's heritage is sealing right?" Jumping, the third Hokage turned around, shocked to see the family of three standing wearily. Thoughts streaking through his mind before one stood out prominently, Sarutobi gasped.

"You can't be serious... What about Naruto?" Minato could only look away from his mentor, while Kushina just held her son closer.

"Please wait! There's another way." Panting as she arrived, Rei gave a mental sigh of relief on seeing that she caught them before anything happened.

'_Thanks Seiki, I wouldn't want to lose my family again.'_

(Flashback)

_**Medics rushed around the hospital, some treating the wounded, others making sure that supplies are near at hand. "Shizune! Take over here." **_

_**Noticing the new batch of wounded being brought in, Tsunade called out to her other helper. "Rei! Call more of your medic butterflies." A horde of pale butterflies the size of a fist was the answer given. **_

_** Turning back to help bring out more of the supplies needed, a sudden weight landed heavily on Rei's shoulders. **_

"_**Wha... Izu? You should stay with Seiki, people may mistake you for Kyuu..." Winding herself snugly around her neck, Izu poked at Rei's cheek with her paw. **_

"_**Mother wants you to summon her. She said something about it being uncalled for to lose parents so young." **_

_**Blinking at the blunt reply, amethyst eyes narrowed before widening as the meaning was comprehended. As Rei called out to Shizune that she had to find Sensei and the others, only the edges of the white sash can be seen while the kunoichi left the hospital, praying that she will be able to reach before the worst happens. **_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

With the Fox...

"Fools! Do you think you can stop me? The Demon Lord?" Roaring at the top of his voice, Kyuubi swiped at the miniature human barriers brave enough to try and fight. All nine of his tails swirl madly behind him, leaving faint chakra trails of intricate designs in the air. Eyes filled with contempt and hatred at the long-forgotten man that had trapped him in his own anger, the red fox could only feel the need to destroy, destroy and destroy.

"Kuchijyose no Jutsu!"

Three giant creatures soon appeared in front of the malevolent being, all in preparation to deal with him. "Cousin. Stop this foolishness before it is too late." Standing primly, the silver celestial fox tried to get her demonic cousin to clear his mind. Just beside, the other boss summons exchange words with their contractors.

"Kushina. I hope you're not going to use _that technique_ are you?"

"I can help you fight Minato, but you know that there's no way I can help take care of your child if you go through with it."

Both Midori and Gamabunta blurted out their thoughts once they oriented themselves to the change. Sharing a glance while they smiled gently at their partners, Minato took the time to assure the two boss summons.

"It's alright, the Izunas kindly gave us another option."

"Why would I, the Demon Lord, listen to a traitor? You'll pay for aligning yourself with these filthy humans." Shaking her head at his words, Seiki steeled herself for what was to come. Signalling with her tail, she could only look at Kyuubi with pity.

'_I hope this would help you learn, foolish cousin.'_

"Chakra binds." "Water technique: Ocean Floor!" Fashioning her unique chakra chains, Kushina took the chance to bind the nine-tails down, along with her seal's technique of sinking the fox into salt water. Enraged at the resistance, Kyuubi moved his tails to focus on creating a ball of dark red chakra.

'_Not on my watch, Fox_.' "Gamabunta!" Performing seals, Minato blew fire onto the stream of oil aimed at the face and tails, successfully in making sure that Kyuubi was distracted enough for Seiki to work her plan.

Carrying Naruto, Rei shunshined to Kyuubi's back, careful on not alerting the demon fox to their presence. "Sorry that you have to get such a cranky partner Naruto."

Smiling softly at the baby that is now looking curiously at her, Rei finished the final touches to the seal that was placed beforehand on his stomach. Summoning a bunshin to carry Naruto, Rei took out the sash of bells that Seiki had given her, and started to dance.

All this time, Minato and Kushina kept trying to keep Kyuubi restrained, not giving him a chance to move, much less attack anyone. While the bells started to ring louder and louder, Seiki had started to murmur the stanza to complete the sealing jutsu. The words moving to surround the struggling beast, all cleverly hidden under the layers of illusion and distraction provided.

"... Bond in spirit and mind, Teach and Learn as of one. Izuna Technique: TenOu Fuuin."

With the last ring echoing, red silted eyes widen as the red fox finally realised what had happened. Making one last ditch effort of breaking free before the words burn into his body, Kyuubi roared as he gathered his chakra, aiming at the direction of the village that was just a few hundred miles away.

'_You will pay for this_!'

"Gamabunta! Move!" Jumping in front of the bijuu charge, the giant toad brought Minato to the position where he could use his space-jumping technique to move the attack away.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Shocked at the destruction on the mountain nearby, Sarutobi flinched as he sensed the flare of chakra that holds a mixture of the three that had went off earlier. '_No... I can't have lost them all_?'

Fearing the worst, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi wasted no more time darting to the area where they last saw the boss summons before they disappeared, ignoring the crowd that had started to cheer the Kyuubi's disappearance.

Landing at the clearing, hearts almost stopped when the scene of four bodies lay pale and unmoving on the ground. Wailing out their names, the newcomers dropped to their knees, Tsunade sobbing hysterically as memories of Dan and Nawaki rose unbidden in her mind at the scene.

Only at Naruto's crying did they snap out of their hysteria. Kakashi, moving now towards the child, bend to cradle the baby, trying to soothe him while his tears still flowed. "You know? A healing would be nice."

A low voice rasped out, along with two other murmurs of agreement. Three pairs of tired eyes look at the newcomers, with Minato grinning wearily at the shocked faces of his mentors and student. "You guys should know better than to keep Kushina waiting right?"

Choking on the relief on seeing all of them safe, Jiraiya and Tsunade came forward to carry them back to the village. Eager to learn how the Kyuubi was defeated once their comrades healed.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Chibi Theatre:**

**Bijuu Note #1:**

**Nothing beats a surprise as a wake-up call. Or as a knock-out.**

Back in the mountains in Izuna realm, a Chibi red baby fox slumbers on, a huge crystal bell hangs around its neck on a blue sash. Paws stride quietly near that sleeping furball, golden eyes gleaming mischievously as thoughts of the action to be taken repeats through the mind.

'_1... 2... 3!'_

"Gah!" The silver streak pounced onto Chibi Kyuubi, causing both to roll onto the ground in a mix of silver and red.

"What the... Who disturbs me?" Roaring, Chibi Kyuubi stood only to find himself face to face with a cheeky Chibi Izu. Noticing her to be a kit, confusion covered his face as he looked around before spotting his reflection from the crystal bell.

"Hehe. You're a kit now yourself." Grinning without a care, Chibi Izu was just glad that there's another fox that she can mess around with in the human realm.

"Izu, that's enough." Stepping through the entrance, Chibi Seiki loomed over the two, her muzzle twitching at the sight of Chibi Kyuubi.

Growling at the thought of being a laughingstock, Chibi Kyuubi snarled at Chibi Seiki to tell him just what happened. "You're stuck as a familiar partner now. Hopefully you can finally learn about the real side of humans." Eyes widening, Chibi Kyuubi did the only thing possible.

Reaching forward cautiously with her paw, Chibi Izu blinked and looked towards her mother. "Who knew? Even the demon lord faints like the humans."

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Note: I understand if the techniques names are cliche or plain. I'm not a really good namer when it comes to stuff like this, so please let them slide. Sorry about that.**


	7. Convincing the crowd

**Kyuu: WHY AM I A CHIBI! I'M THE KYUUBI NO YOUKO FOR BIJUU'S SAKE!**

**Izu: Heh~ But you're cute in that form. **

**Kyuu: Shut up Kit! I don't do cute.**

**~Myst~: Well~ The other option is to let you become a girl spirit like some of the other stories out there. *Gestures to com* Would you prefer that?**

**Kyuu: ... I'll stay like this.**

***Rest of the Bijuus snickered in the background***

**~Myst~: Don't be too happy. You guys are going to be in the same state.**

**Bijuus: NNNNNAAAAANNNNNNIIIIIIII!**

**Kyuu: *mumble* Che, I rather stayed sealed like in the original manga. Who's the wise guy that invented fanfiction? *mumble***

Convincing the crowd

High up in the clouds, pale pillars glow faintly with the powers that course through the whole area. Figures moved in such grace that a mere mortal could only stop and marvel in awe. Nonetheless, there are times when some wish certain beings were mortals. Just so they can smite said person with lightning and all other natural forces.

"OuKami-sama! You need to keep your fox from messing with the fates!"

A figure wearing black robes and white flowing hair was ranting at the being sitting on the throne. The latter, dressed in shimmering gold robes, was currently resting his head on his fist, watching with a huge sweat drop that just kept growing.

"Really, Yami. I'm sure Seiki has a good reason for that."

Noticing the pleading looks on the others assembled, OuKami cut in on the Shinigami's words.

"Now... Seiki? We need you here." Calling out, he waited, focusing on the middle of their court.

When the echoes finally died down, wisps of mist gathered in court, showing a prim and proper Seiki after they faded away.

"Oukami-sama. You needed me?"

"Of course he needs you. You messed with my death list! How are you going to make it up to me?"

Having enough of seeing how the Izuna always meddles with his affairs, Yami couldn't stop from speaking his thoughts aloud.

"So you're saying we should doom the child to _**unnecessary**_ pain and sorrow?" Glaring hard at the Shinigami, Seiki snarled back, making an eerie duplication of the Kyuubi.

'_Hmmm, my cousin sure has a useful way of convincing..._' Seiki thought as she smirked mentally at seeing Yami flinched.

"I respect your duties, _**Shinigami**_. But no _**child**_ needs to be thrown into all those mess, just so _**you**_ can get your souls. Isn't there _**another soul**_ you should be focusing on?"

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Chibi Theatre:**

Icicles shoot out from Chibi Seiki's speech bubbles, all flying with a maniacal gleam of light towards the Chibi Death God. Turning to run, Chibi Yami ended up pinned to the wall by the first missile. In order to dodge the others, there was no other choice but that...

In the background...

Chibi OuKami coughed (*laughed*) hysterically, along with the rest of his subordinates. After all, it wasn't everyday you can see the Shinigami making an impressive picture of the Egyptian dance ritual.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

"Enough Seiki! I didn't call you here to mess with Yami." Struggling to keep his face free from any traces of humour, OuKami cleared his throat to gain the others' attention.

"In any case, your reasons are sound. Now, are there other opinions on this besides Yami's?"

Two beings glanced at each other, and both decided to step forward. "OuKami-sama. With the change now, there is no way to know what happen."

Amateratsu voiced out, with her sister, Tsukuyomi, to continue. "Someone will need to keep an eye on them. Or it may fall to the worst case like before..."

Remembering the last time where they had meddled in human affairs, hums of agreement spread throughout the area. One power-hungry blessed child is enough, thank you very much.

"I know. That's why my cousin, Kyuu, is the child's familiar partner. He will remind them of how dangerous ambition is. And my daughter and Rei will be there as well."

Taken aback, OuKami clarified as his eyes widen (What can I say, bulging eyes aren't befitting of a leader).

"Kyuu? As in my ninth bijuu, Kyuubi?"

Nodding, Seiki took the lapse of silence to preen her tail. Travelling to Seikai always ruffled the fur the wrong way.

"Well, in that case... I don't see any problems."

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Currently at Konoha council...

"Sandaime! We must deal with the Kyuubi permanently!"

"It's a monster! How do you expect us to protect ourselves if it runs loose?"

"If we must keep it, the beast better off as a tool Hokage."

Sitting at the head of the table, Sarutobi puffed serenely on his pipe, seemingly ignoring the words that were thrown at him from the civilian councilmen and Danzo. Even Fugaku and Hiashi were impressed at how calm he was.

_ 'He's the God of Shinobi indeed.' (A/N: They'll freak if they knew they think the same)_

_ 'I hope I don't ever be Hokage... How troublesome.' _

Sweatdropping, the ANBU guards behind Sarutobi shared their thoughts through a glance. '_Man... Yondaime-sama better get here soon... He's going to blow.' _

Indeed, on closer look, there are actually tens of, and counting, angry ticks that were pulsing behind the old Hokage's head.

*Crash* The door to the council flew open, nearly crashing onto the ANBU standing guard near it. A figure loomed from the doorway, with nine red tendrils wiping around wildly. All the council members nearly screamed, even Sarutobi, until they heard the familiar voices behind it.

"Sweetheart! I'll handle it. Don't you trust me?"

"Kushina-sensei! Please, you need to rest."

Turning, Kushina levelled a glare so sharp that Minato and Rei (who were both bandaged) skidded to a halt in order to avoid being impaled. Really, that could have been a rank S jutsu in terms of damage.

"Ah Kushina. What brings you here?" Glad that he could now sit back and watch the show, Sarutobi gestured to Kushina to take a seat.

'_Hehe... Let the fireworks begin.'_

Scowling at the old man who knew exactly why she's here, Kushina instead turned her anger to council half that were screaming for calls to kill the Kyuubi just moments ago. Feeling the very glare that stopped the Yellow Flash, all of them started shrinking, in hopes to avoid being picked specifically by the Kyuubi incarnate.

"What are you planning to do to my **son**?" Grounding out the words, Kushina was itching to bring out her chakra binds just so she can scare them even more. One never messes with a mother's child, especially if said mother is a red-head that have serious tempers tantrums.

"Y...You...Your s... son?" Trying hard to speak up, civilian councilman #1 croaked out the starting bell for Kushina's tirade.

"Of course he's my son! You think we'll force someone to give up their own kids? And you're lucky it's our son, if that's how you'll treat the village's hero. You just let the Kyuubi run loose straight after we dealt with him."

Picking up the last sentence, the shinobi side turned in alarm to Minato. '_Seriously?' _Sighing since he knew there's no stopping Kushina now, Minato just nodded carelessly. Though truth be told, if the council did hurt Naruto in any way, Kyuubi will just have to get in line. There's a reason why humans are the scariest creatures on earth.

"And I thought humans are clever. Guess it's only for a few." A new voice cut in, causing all heads to turn in search for the source. Well, most of them.

"Oh Izu. I thought you'll be staying back home?" Minato asked the silver kitsune who appear draped around Rei's neck.

"I'm bored. Kaa-san got called to Seikai. Guess Shini's being trashed by her right now." Snickering, Izu sat back to watch the boggled faces as the council slowly realised just who 'Shini' is.

Feeling sorry for the civilians that were badly traumatised (A/N: Hey they just dissed their strongest shinobi and Izunas that can trash a god. Who wouldn't be traumatised?), Chouza raised the question that should have been asked in the first place.

"So... What exactly did you guys do?"

'_Finally.'_

Since she had used up her remaining strength on ranting, Kushina just sat down on a vacant chair and let Minato finish up. Glancing to see if Rei would like to explain, the blonde continued after he received a small shake of the head.

"It's just the powers we sealed, not Kyuubi himself. The Izunas believe in the act of learning together. Kyuubi can only access his powers according to Naruto's growth, that way there's little chance of him rampaging."

Gesturing to Kakashi, who silently appeared with a bundle in his arms, Minato picked Naruto up to show his face. "See? Their mark of partnership, not as a vessel mind you, is these whiskers. You can just look at Rei and Izu for an example if you're still confused."

Regaining their second wind after Kushina had calmed down, civilian councilman #2 dared to voice their concerns again. "But, if the beast is free, how can we know we're safe? Surely he's still dangerous?"

Voices rising in agreement, the civilian half had their counterparts looking at them in disbelief. '_Of all things to doubt...' _Having known Minato's skill at sealing, not to mention Izunas are way high up on the list of powerful beings (just short of bijuus), the shinobis have no trouble believing their Forth Hokage.

Pulse twitching, our favourite red-head can't take it anymore. "Enough! 'Ttebane!" Satisfied that everyone else is looking at her (shocked), Kushina turned towards Rei.

"Get Kyuubi out here." Knowing better than to heed the desperate reactions (both civilian and shinobi), Rei just calmly prepared the summoning seals.

Just before the bell ring had died down, Kushina had already snatched up the newcomer by his scuff for all to see. "Are you all really scared of this?"

"Wha? Put me down you numbskull! I'm not a toy!"

No one can believe their eyes, for what was squirming in Kushina's hold was definitely not a giant demon lord. It's a baby fox for pip's sake. What's more, baby Naruto had woken up from his mother's shout, and was now currently reaching for his partner (a.k.a. plushie). Watching a baby, whose death was called for moments ago, cuddling and squeezing the life out of the big, mean, ferocious bijuu, all minds present short-circuited.

'_This is the Kyuubi?' _

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Chibi Theatre:**

In the room of petrified white souls, Chibi Naruto was being cooed at by his parents. Chibi Sarutobi was even joining in on the fun. Chibi Izu, at this point had jumped onto Chibi Kushina's shoulders, pawing cheekily at a sulking Chibi Kyuu.

"You know? I didn't think bijuus can actually sulk..." Chibi Kakashi whispered to Chibi Rei.

"That's the best you can hope for. Wait until he starts being childish..." Shuddering at the possible chaos which Chibi Izu is sure to help, Chibi Rei started to run through the checklist on dealing with kitsune brats (Courtesy of the late elders of Tensei Izuna Shrine). Better to prepare early.

"Wait. WHAT?"

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Needless to say, the sheer insanity of it all easily helped cleared away the cries for death on Naruto. For years to come, villagers of all five continents will still be talking about baby hero that almost killed the infamous Kyuubi. But that's another story entirely.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Chibi Theatre:**

**Shinobi Rule #1 (Part 2):**

**Never anger kunoichi that can kick ass. **

**Especially medic nins, it's all too easy for them to hurt you.**

In the hospital wards...

Chibi civilian council members lay on the beds, with an ice bag tied to a holding stick on their head. Really, the image of the deeply feared Nine-tails had caused them all to receive a massive brain overload (and it's not even because of how scary he is).

Hearing the door hinges creak slightly as it pushed open, the Chibi civilians looked towards getting some pain relief. "Hmm, it's just thinking fever. You'll be fine."

Chibi Tsunade looked at the clipboard, while Chibi Shizune closed and discreetly locked the ward's door.

"Now dear council... What's this I heard about killing Naruto?"

As both medic nins turned into Chibi Hanyous, the civilian council started sweating bullets as they tried to hide under the blankets. Why oh why did they ever think of killing the kid?

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

As screams rose from the hospital, Chibi Jiraiya just raised an eyebrow and toasted the Chibi kid in the shadows. "Siccing Tsunade of all people on them. Man you guys are harsh."

Shrugging, the masked teen chorused with a smirk. "Just following orders."

(Flashback)

"_**Tsunade-sama?" Turning to see the whole stream of mourning people being escorted through the door, Chibi Tsunade looked at Chibi Tora. "Minato-sama would like you to take care of them. Apparently they thought too much over the discussion on silencing the (finger air-quotes) 'monster'."**_

"_**Oh really~ Shizune. Put them in the back ward."**_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ


	8. Baby Pictures Galore!

**Kamis: ~Myst~sama! You forgot our stats!**

**~Myst~: Opps, that I did. Alright, this time the brief stats will be here. *points***

**OuKami no Kannou: The Leader of all Kamis; ****Snow white hair, with emerald eyes, gold robes, but will switch to more comfortable grayish ones in private*protect eyes***

**Seimei no Genki: The Goddess of Life; ****Emerald hair in twin ponytails, gray eyes and wears white robes**

**Shinigami no Yami: The God of Death; ****Oynx eyes , white hair – think PoT Tachibana Keppei original hairstyle, black robes**

**Amaterasu no Taiyou: The Sun Goddess; ****Amber eyes, short scarlet hair. Wears short kimono with long pants (no hakama)with mesh over it**

**Tsukuyomi no Tsuki: The Moon Goddess (* I know the actual mythology is that Tsukuyomi is a guy, but Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi will be twin girls in my fic*****; Aquamarine eyes, cyan blue long hair, tied in a bun. Wear Shinto shrine styled kimono, but more form-fitting**

**Seiki: It really is brief…**

**~Myst~: Ehehe… To tell the truth, I didn't really spend time working out the character designs.**

**Kamis: EH! WHY?**

**~Myst~: I was trying to write the fanfics of course. **

**Kamis: '**_**What kind of authoress are you? We're your original characters too!'**_

Chapter 7: Baby Pictures Galore 

(A.k.a. Nightmare for some)

"Aww... how cute. Smile~" With a 'click', the camera flashed, causing the belled kitsune to end up with spots in his eyes. Minato grinned at the instant photo of Naruto hugging Kyuu.

'_I'll name it: Naruto and his favourite kitsune.'_

Along with Kushina, the two idiot parents went on ahead for a photo shoot, ignoring poor Kyuu's choking calls to release him.

'_Urgh... Who knew babies have death-grips_.'

Sarutobi, Tsunade and Jiraiya just sat back sipping tea, enjoying the sight of their ex-enemy (A/N: Now he's Naru-chan's plushie) actually losing to a baby.

Shizune, sitting with Kakashi and Rei, was asking Izu about the partnership.

"So you guys are stuck in the form of kits until your partners are strong enough?"

Stretching before curling up against Rei, Izu just scoffed.

"That's for Kyuu-chan. I just stay like this because it's easier. All the shiny presents..."

As Izu lost herself remembering all the gifts from the prank party months before, Rei quickly amended her words.

"Izu can change back to her form, but my current skills only allowed her to use a small fraction of her powers though."

Raising an eyebrow (the only visible one anyway), Kakashi mentally swept the curiosity of Izu's powers aside and threw in another question.

"What about the bell? Does Izu have one too?" Annoyed that he actually thought she would let go of such a shiny accessory, Izu jumped and landed on top of the masked teen's head.

"Of course I do. And it's much prettier too."

Unravelling the illusion kept around the bell to avoid being detected, Izu draped her tail down for all to see.

Tied around her tail with a silk sash, was a green-tinted crystal bell that shimmered under the light. On its surface was winding designs of vines and lily buds that seemed to have a life of their own from the inner glow. It truly is a masterpiece.

"The bell symbolise our partner's soul. Different people, different designs. Too bad Kyuu needs to wait until Naru-chan grows up to see his design. "

"You mean the bells change?" Interest piqued, the adults had crowded around the teens. After all these time, there just weren't many opportunities to check up on the details of the Izuna contract.

Nodding, Izu continued, "Yup. The designs will get even nicer through time."

"Now I see why you like shiny accessories." Chuckling at that, Kushina asked if she could get a picture of Izu with her bell. More pictures for the album.

"The album with Kyuu's pictures?" Rei asked with a smile.

"Nope, the one for both of you. Come to think of it, I need to get Naru's in his too..." Sorting out the pictures on albums that appeared out of nowhere, both Kushina and Tsunade huddled around to place the pictures accordingly.

Sporting the title on another lying around, Shizune read aloud. "Childhood Memoirs: Minato Edition."

Before any of the younger shinobis can react, a yellow streak swept pass said book. "Really Kushina... Can't you just pull out what you need?"

Clasping the blackmail material close to him, Minato stood with a sweat drop on his face. There are just some things one does not share with the next generation.

"Minato Edition?" Baffled, Kakashi blurted out, his inner self screaming to get it for the sake of payback. Looking up, Kushina grinned cheekily at the two looking at her.

"Everyone has one. Old man, Jiraiya, Shizune and even you too Kakashi. Come to think of it, the only one who doesn't have it is Rei."

At the very moment, said child was carefully inching towards the door, her hand tightly around Izu's muzzle.

Eyes gleaming, Shizune darted and blocked Rei's pathway to freedom. "Say Rei. Do you have your baby pictures?" Creeping out due to the ladies that now surrounded her, the poor girl was thanking the deities above that she's in Konoha.

"Sorry... They're all back at the Shrine..."

"Oh poop." Relieved at seeing the deflated ambition, Rei loosened her hold on Izu, which was dangerous concerning she's a known prankster. "Kuchijyose no Jutsu."

"What the... Hey! I'm trying to get my lunch here."

"Rei-sama?"

Kouki and Kia stands confused on the back of the couch. Struggling to reach them, Izu twisted and finally got away from Rei, who by now realised just what she's going to do.

"Heya. You guys got Rei's baby pictures right?"

"Of course."

Displaying the pictures they pulled out from home, the two summons got mobbed the second it registered in everyone's mind. Squealing in delight, the girls immediately went to work making Rei's personal _Childhood Memoirs, _with Izu adding her own collection as well. Even the guys are playing a hand in it, sorting out the pictures into categories.

"Is that Seiki in here?"

"Yup! Rei wouldn't let go of her tail when they met for the first time. Ah... the memories."

"Here's the one where Rei-sama was making flower crowns for everyone."

"Don't forget this one. Painting herself silver just to get into the Izuna Realm." *Chuckles*

While the rest are enjoying themselves with her childhood stories, Rei was curled up in a corner. Raining clouds loomed above her head, as she counted and plucked the pale mushrooms that grew rapidly in front of her.

Sensing a presence beside her, Rei peeked through her dark blue tresses, only to see Naruto looking at her worriedly. He couldn't understand why his big sister was sad when everyone else wasn't. Smiling gingerly, she reached out one hand and ruffled the small tuft of blonde hair.

"I'm fine Naruto. Just pray you wouldn't have to go through this in the future."

Curling around her ankles, Kyuu looked warily at his partner before talking to Rei. '_Finally... I thought I'm going to die from suffocation.'_

"Can we change partners? Please? The kit will get along well with Chibi here." Surprised at first to hear the Nine-tails actually wanting to be her partner, Rei's eyes soon became shadowed as she answered.

"It doesn't work that way Kyuu..."

"Rei? You okay?"

Looking back, the young priestess was surprised to see Kakashi kneeling behind her. As she assured the masked boy that it's just the embarrassment from the pictures, Rei couldn't help but wonder what his take on them was.

"Don't be. You're pretty cute."

Stoned briefly from that blunt response, blood flooded Rei's face as she reflexively turned to hide in her arms. Not one to miss the reaction even if it's in a second, Kakashi just chuckled.

'_Yup. Definitely cute.'_

'_Okay~ I heard people call me cute before... SO WHY AM I BLUSHING?'_

''_Cause it's the first time from a boy! Hehe.' _

'_Shut up Izu!'_

Unnoticed to them, everyone there was watching the whole drama. Since he's still too young to understand, Naruto just clapped his hands happily, glad that his Onee-chan wasn't sad anymore. The others? Well...

'_Masky better remember our warning...'_

'_Good luck Rei-sama.'_

'_Gah! Too... much... FLUFF!'_

'_Ooooohhh. Camera camera camera.'_

'_If only Jiraiya was this gentlemanly. My hands are starting to hurt from the punches.'_

'_Nice going, kid.'_

'_When did he get this smooth?'_

'_Looks like he's learning a thing or two from Minato.'_

'_I can't believe this... GAI'S the one who won the bet?'_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Chibi Theatre:**

**Shinobi Rule #2:**

**NEVER EVER**** bet against the Konoha Green Beast about couples.**

**His Flames of Youth are too much of an advantage.**

_**After the pranks...**_

_** A small group of young shinobis sit together under a tree, keeping an eye on the Fourth Hokage's family, Kakashi included.**_

_** "You know... I think Kakashi's interested in Rei." Musing aloud, Chibi Asuma looked at everyone present. Scoffing, Chibi Anko just dished out that he's too much of a wooden block for that.**_

"_**Eww~ Rei-san is nice and all but still..." Adding in his opinion on cooties, Chibi Itachi took to pondering in order to make sure. (A/N: He's 5! It's the cooties stage!)**_

_** "Well, senpai do spend the most time with Rei-san." **_

_**Chibi Tenzou's face locks itself into thinking mode, trying to figure out whether his masked senpai actually likes the Izuna priestess. **_

_**"How about we settle this in a bet?" Shocked eyes turned towards the brown-haired kunoichi. Apparently, Tsunade had succeeded in converting her charge to the dark side... (A/N: She did spend years with her...)**_

_** "50 on Rei taking the first step." Chibi Kurenai chimed in quickly. **_

_**Noticing the disbelief, she clarified. "Izu will surely try to get her to." Not to be outdone, calls of how they will act soon took over. Flowers, birthday gifts and even a kiss made the list for the bet. **_

_** Already calling in that those two will need a third party to see it, Chibi Anko looked towards the only person not calling odds. **_

_**"Well Gai? He's your rival." The green shinobi gave his famous smile and said (WITHOUT his trademark phrase and training challenge for once), **_

_**"1000 that Kakashi will show it with compliments." **_

_** With that, the pool closed and everyone promised to keep an eye out. After all, it's easy money. **_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Present time...

Sitting at the sweets shop, Chibi Anko continued to devour plates and plates of dango, leaving Chibi Kurenai and the others sweat dropping at the sheer amount.

'_Shizune better get here soon before Anko decides to use us to burn off the calories.'_

Turning just as they sensed her chakra signature at the doorway, they were all shocked to see Chibi Shizune came in looking fifty years older. "Shizune, what happened?"

Brain-dead from trying to figure out how Chibi Gai was able to hit it in one, Chibi Shizune just pointed at the said person. "He won."

"WHAT?"

"YOSH! FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Replies:**

**To Dareka: Thank you for the feedback. I'll work on the humor aspect. =P **


	9. Soft Toys

**~Myst~: Alright. I just realised I actually used the wrong Japanese placing on the words. *hits palm to face* So Amaterasu should be 'Taiyou no Amaterasu' and Tsukuyomi should be 'Tsuki no Tsukuyomi'. And yes, the story title should be 'Tsuki no Usagi' [Rabbit of the moon]**

**Shizune: Umm. *Raise hands* I know correct names are important, but shouldn't you answer another question first?**

**~Myst~: Oh?**

**Shinobis: HOW THE BIJUU DID GAI OF ALL PEOPLE GET IT RIGHT?**

**~Myst~:Heh~ I thought it was obvious. *brings out a burning flame* Flames of Youth of course**

***Face-plants!***

**~Myst~: Ah~ I love fanfiction. We get to mess with so many characters. =3**

Chapter 8: Soft Toys!~

An isolated warehouse stands at the end of the street. The shadows caused from the rising sun dances, beckoning any passer-by to try and enter in order to see just what it holds. On this morning, it was able to convince not one, not two but a whooping TWENTY-TWO shinobis to enter (excluding two pets). Granted, what it holds will most likely only apply for half of them.

Indoors...

"Gyah!" '_Must... get... them!' _

Thirteen pair of chubby hands reaches towards the mountains of soft toys that looms before them, struggling to break free from the arms that hold them back. Ah yes. The soft furry feel is paradise for babies.

The warmth... The comfort... Such huggable beings... (*cough* Back to story...)

"What the... Just how much did they buy that time?"

Asuma blurted out, his eyes wide open in awe. Everyone else just nodded in agreement, unable to tear their eyes away from the plushies that are starting to look tempting to even them. The three that had to witness firsthand could only laugh nervously, wincing at the memory of the worst chakra exhaustion ever experienced. Hopefully, there's no more need for such a large-scale shopping again...

_**Yesterday...**_

_** "Hokage-sama... The bill for the shopping arrived." The secretary dead-panned from the doorway. **_

_**"Ah. Thank you." Glancing up, Minato was greeted with her unrolling the huge list, with its end revealed at his desk-side. **_

**TOTAL: $XXXXXXXXXX **

_** Seconds passed by... (as he sat twitching)**_

_** "KUSHINA!"**_

"They bought out all the stores actually... Minato-sama ended up in shock at the bill."

Not one to leave questions unanswered, Rei voiced out softly.

'_Bought out the stores? They practically bought the whole town!' _The senpai-kouhai pair screamed in their minds, though true to their training, not one thought passed through their face.

At this, the elder Uchiha raised the question that had been troubling him.

"Is it really ok? They're all for Naruto aren't they?"

At this, Kyuu that was forced into a pile earlier poked his heads out. "As if Chibi wants this many... And Kit. STOP DRAGGING ME!"

Izu, who by now is shaking herself free from the slight dust that gathered, just cocked her head.

"Oh come on. Stop being an old goose." An angry tick soon appeared on the older fox's head.

_ 'This will not end well...'_

_ 'Ah... And the rebellion starts...'_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Chibi Theatre:**

"THAT"S IT!" Chibi Kyuu dashed out from within the pile, launching himself straight at the shocked Chibi Izu. Rolling all over the ground, the red kitsune was able to pin the swirly-eyed vixen down as he bit firmly onto the scuff of her neck.

'_Hah! Take that, kit.'_

"Kyuu... You better look up..."

Chibi Kakashi warned from the safety at the side. Both kitsune glance up, only to see their greatest horror...

(A/N: For those who do not understand [babyuage], their words are translated as of now.)

["Foxies!"]

At the side...

All shinobis sweat drop as they watch the babies tug and pull at the two creatures. For some reason, they just can't summon themselves away. Must be the baby power.

_'Note to self: Never transform into an animal with them around.'_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

"Now now... Don't you guys want to get your own plushies?"

Pulling Anko along for help, Kurenai tried to break up the baby crowd. Seeing the chance of freedom, Kyuu and Izu ran for Rei, jumping onto her shoulder and arms respectively. After that, the babies were sorted into groups, with two people to watch over.

Kakashi and Itachi – Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura

Sakura, diving straight into the pile just like Izu, laughed gleefully as the other two followed.

["Fun!"] With her pink hair showing through the top, she looked and sort through the plushies beside her, stopping only when she saw the one.

Lying unearthed, a pink cat in a blue sweatshirt stays on its side, the curled tail resting just on top of the body. Its onyx eyes twinkle in the little light that is filtered by the layers of plushies above. Around its neck tied a black ribbon with a heart-shaped tag.

["AiAi!"]

Scooping her new friend up in her arms, Sakura tunnelled her way back out. Eager to show the nice big brothers and sisters, she might have ended up smack on the floor if not for the fast reflexes of Kakashi.

"Looks like you got a new friend."

Smiling in reply to the grin the girl had, Kakashi placed her on the floor beside him, leaving Itachi to turn back towards his brother. Said brother has quite a cute frown on his face.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?"

Bending down, Itachi was surprised to see propped in front were two plushies. One was a raven, that quite strangely, reminded Itachi of himself. With red eyes, it wore a light blue vest that has white dots all over. There was even a small fan on the back. The other was the White Fang buddy.

'_Looks like this is where Izu got her ideas from_.'

Smirking, Itachi contemplated of getting that, just to have blackmail over Kakashi. After all, it gets tiring to hear Shisui-nii talk about how cool he is all the time.

By this time, Sasuke started reaching forward. Knowing he had made a decision on which to take, Itachi look on with a grin that was soon replaced with a glare. ["OoKa."]

Sasuke had picked up the wolf.

"Kakashi-san..."

Growling out the name of his new nemesis, Itachi turned towards the older shinobi with the Uchiha Glare on full-blast (Fugaku will be so proud). Though from a girl's point of view, it looked more cute than scary.(A/N: He's around whtat? Six?) Unnerved, Kakashi inched backwards, raising his hands in a tentative surrender.

_'Damn that brother complex.'_

Sighing in defeat as there was no way he will risk his baby brother's tears if he destroyed that, Itachi turned back towards the last of their charge. Watching Naruto crawling through the small mountain, Itachi passed a glance over all the plushies. He would have turned his attention back to the kids if he didn't see a white floppy ear dangling out from the side.

'_Isn't that...'_

Curious at what caught the Uchiha's attention, the masked shinobi moved carefully towards the spot where Itachi was pulling it out. No need for another Uchiha Glare, thank you very much. Blinking, he pulled off his famous eye-smile.

"Rei's going to flip."

Dangling from the Uchiha's hand was a snow rabbit. Mind you, it's not the usual cuddly rabbit plushies, BUT THE kindergarden snow rabbit with the Easter egg bag. Needless to say, it definitely caught the eye of one baby.

["Usa!"]

Crawling quickly, Naruto latched onto Itachi's leg. Begging with his baby blues, the blonde junior reached with his hands, at which Itachi quickly gave in. Hugging it tightly, Naruto crawled back to the others. The three of them apparently, are introducing their new friends to each other.

Ah, the power of plushies.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Kurenai and Rei – Hinata, Shino and Kiba

"Calm down you two. They'll be focusing on the plushies now."

'_Easy for you to say...' _

Feeling the glare rather than seeing it, Rei just sweat dropped, and look towards the other four. Apparently, in the time Rei was talking to the two kitsunes, Kiba had already built up a fort of plushies. Laughing seemingly at the efforts Kurenai was putting in to convince him to come out, Kiba just raised his lion friend.

["Show them whose boss, Ou!"]

The sunlight caused the golden mane to shine as its chocolate brown eyes sparkled with mirth. As Kiba moved Ou with his hands, the red cape with golden trimmings flow through the wind.

Off slightly beside them, Shino was ignoring his hyper friend and looking calmly at one of the few plushies that fell onto the ground from the young Inuzuka's messy play. A mole, clad with the typical digger outfit, lay on its stomach. The pair of sunglasses glints under the reflection from Ou, giving it a silent mysterious air. Smirking (?), the quiet child picked up his new friend, and decides to start tunnelling through the fort of plushies. Reaching Kiba, the hole he made with Drilo caused the whole fort to collapse on both of them.

"Oh no!"

Red and amethyst eyes widen, as the two rushed forward to help dig them out. Being caught up in the rescue, no one noticed the Hyuuga girl sitting quietly at the side, sorting through the pile carefully. Well, except the two kitsunes. Cocking her head, Izu nudged the lavender-haired child on her knee.

["Foxy."] Calling out softly, Hinata gently scooped the silver Izuna in her arms, hugging her close.

'_Why? Why can't Chibi be like her!' _

A crying Kyuu curls up next to the pile, cursing whatever being above for putting him as Naruto's partner.

"Oh Hinata. I see you like foxes." Smiling at the young girl, Rei kneeled down next to her, leaving Kurenai who was scolding the two boys for getting into danger. (A/N: Not that they realise they're being scolded)

Nodding shyly, Hinata just gave a small smile as she snuggled against Izu, who for once wasn't complaining.

'_Now I'm getting jealous.' _Chuckling, Rei turned towards the pile and plucked one out from there. Certain that the child will love it, she placed it down on Hinata's head, letting the girl to look up in surprise.

Letting go of Izu, Hinata reached up to take the fox plushie. Orange with streaks of red covered her vision as she pulled her new friend down. The cheeky grin similar to Izu's pranking smirk stays on the face, which is all the more pronounced against the sweet lavender cardigan and pale yellow bow that is tied around the neck.

["Tsu."]

And yet another falls for the charm. (Mwahahaha~)

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Asuma and Tenzou – Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino and Sai

Looking over at the others, Asuma just murmured to Tenzou. "Looks like they're having fun."

Indeed, the toddlers are enjoying themselves sorting through the mountain of plushies, each making their own small pile. The wood user could only just nod, contemplating whether he would be able to get one himself.

'_Should I or shouldn't I...'_

Shikamaru sat facing the mountain of plushies, next to two small hills of his own. Apparently, he was sorting it out according to ones he'll ignore and the other possible possessions. At this moment, Sai couldn't find any plushies on the outer layers and decided to follow Izu's method.

Faced with the torrent of plushies that were flying around, even the two older guys were soon buried under. Soon a red being flew through the air and landed smack in Shikamaru's face. Getting it off his face, the young Nara gave a closer look.

["Dad?"]

In his hands lie the red-nosed deer that poor Shikaku was stuck as during the prankfest. Even the sweat drop was stitched on the antlers.

["A shika?"]

Turning, Chouji is seen carrying a pale boar in his arms. It wears a white shirt with the kranji 'Eat' on the front, and cutlery in both hoofs. Fitting indeed.

Back in the mountain of plushies, Sai was joined by Ino after he dove in. The two of them sifted through the plushies, only stopping to glance at a few as they worked.

Giving up soon after, Ino decided to get out of the mountain. Huffing in annoyance, she accidentally ends up hitting one onto the floor. Wings fluttered as it dropped, pulling the small blonde's eyes along. Silver cloth shine under the filtered light, with the fuzzy antennas bobbing from the sudden stop. A crystal stone hangs around the neck, sparkling brilliantly. Ino's eyes shined as she reached for the butterfly, soon joined by a curious Akimichi pulling at the lazy Nara's sleeve.

Ino-Shika-Chou Generation XVII is born.

Sensing that his group are done, Asuma went to gather the three of them, leaving Tenzou to check up on Sai, who was still in the mountain. The ANBU charge sat waist deep in the pile he made himself, a confused frown on his face.

_'Don't tell me he can't find one...'_

Reaching his side, Tenzou tried to decipher Sai's emotions. ANBU training really needs to start including baby language. Tearing eyes turn towards the senior ANBU member, a pout on Sai's face gave Tenzou a reflex he never knew he had.

Spotting spectacled brown eyes, he snatched it without a second thought and gave it to Sai.

"Don't cry. Here's a gift." Wings flap as the chocolate-brown owl was given to the baby ANBU. Along with the sparkling book pin on the emerald vest, it sufficiently stopped the possible waterworks.

["Megane..."]

_'Crisis averted. Phew.'_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Gai and Anko – Tenten, Neji and Lee

"Yosh! Now go find your friends to share your Flames of Youth with."

Grinning brightly, Gai didn't seem to notice the blank faces of the three babies before him. Facepalming, Anko muttered curses under her breath.

'_Great... And I thought I'm the only one that's traumatising.' _

Stepping in before the green beast pulls out his sunset genjutsu, Anko herded the three towards the nearest plushie mountain and just pointed. Getting the hint, all three dove straight into the task, with Tenten setting a new record on finding a friend.

Crying out in delight, the toddler cradled a gray hedgehog, rubbing her cheeks along the soft spikes. Dressed in boxer's shorts completed with red boxing gloves, the newly-dubbed Spiky was just granted a loving home for the child of weapons.

After seeing Tenten's triumph, the two boys held a gleam of challenge in their eyes and resumed searching with a vengeance. By chance, Neji decided to look up, and it was then he saw it. Perched just above him on the shrinking mountain of plushies, there laid a snow white dove. With the brown coat along with matching goggles around the neck, she looked every bit ready for a flight.

["Shiroyi."]

Rounding to the other side of the mountain, Lee stumbled over one. As he looked down, his eyes widen in awe. A green turtle look straight into his eyes, a bright red kranji of 'Youth' is lined by tendrils of fire on the shell. Gai who had came over when he saw Lee stumbled was ecstatic.

"Look! Your new friend has the Flames of Youth!" Sweeping both Shounen (the turtle) and a grinning Lee into his arms, the Green Beast of Konoha gave them both a bear hug.

Three blank faces look with sweat drops all over them.

'_No way... THERE'S GOING TO BE MORE OF THEM?' _

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Nightfall...

"Aww... My baby..." All parents crowd around their child's cradle, carefully taking pictures without the flash to prevent a rude wake-up call. Sigh, there's nothing like cute baby photos of your children to make your day.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Chibi Theatre:**

**Celestial Bloopers:**

**How blackmail of baby photos came about...**

As a voice murmurs into a microphone, the computer screen picks out the main points and locked them in place for the program. Pausing to take a sip of water, Chibi OuKami was shocked choking when a young Chibi Yami flew in.

"OuKami-sama! Seiki's throwing all baby photos around Seikai!"

Red-faced from the running, Chibi Yami just has his head patted.

"Really Yami, baby photos are cute. Why are you so flustered?"

Bugged-eyed, the young death god couldn't believe his ears.

"NOBODY WANTS THEIR BABY PHOTOS SPREAD! THAT'S JUST ASKING FOR TEASING!"

_'Except maybe Genki... She'll probably start sharing her tales...'_

Wincing as his ears kept ringing, Chibi OuKami sighed and led Chibi Yami out the room. "Alright, let's go and check on the others."

Turning off the lights, footsteps soon filled the surroundings. In the darkness, the glowing screen locked the last point on screen before fading as it shut down.

**Teachings for humans:**

**...**

**...**

**Baby photos are for teasing.**

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ


	10. Memoria Bonus – Meeting New Friends

**~Myst~: *Busy giggling while flipping through the baby pictures.***

**Yami: *Poke poke* "~Myst~sama?"**

**~Myst~: "Hm? Oh hello Yami. What brings you here?"**

**Yami: "One simple request. *Deep breath* Please keep THOSE photos under seals!"**

**~Myst~: "Why? Baby photos are cute. =)"**

**Yami: "B…But. Haiz, nevermind."**

**OuKami: "Heh~ How come only I got an outburst as answer? I'm your father!" *Pout***

**Yami: *Stares blankly* "Because ~Myst~sama can and might end up drawing ludicrous pictures of us OCs and spreading it all over the world! The Naruto characters are the only ones safe… She can't draw them well enough to show people!"**

**~Myst~: "What was that?"**

**OuKami & Yami: "NOTHING! NOTHING!"**

**~Myst~: "Oh alright then. Ah hah! So here's the missing scenes book! Let's see now~"**

Memoria Bonus – Meeting New Friends

Three figures walked through the streets, two of them conversing mentally on why the sudden walk.

'_Izu... What did you do this time?'_

'_Wha? Must you always blame me?'_

Big watery eyes looked up at her partner. Sighing, Rei reached up to scratch Izu's ears in apology. Glancing at the masked teen beside her, the new Konoha kunoichi struggled to word her question without trying to sound disdainful. Lost in her thoughts, Rei kept walking, not noticing that Kakashi had stopped in front of a teahouse.

"Rei? We're here."

Keeping his amusement from his face as he saw the embarrassed look on Rei, Kakashi just pushed through the cloth curtain. Following him, both the Izuna and her priestess were greeted by shouts and glomps.

"KAWAII!"

With no time to react, Rei was left frozen, like a deer caught in headlights. Izu, by this time, had already teleported herself to Kakashi's head when she heard the sharp intakes of breath earlier. (A/N: What? Foxes do have good hearing.)

Watching the two girls gush over the newcomer, the boys (except Gai, who joined in around now) sweat-dropped. Asuma leaned closer to Kakashi and murmured. "You weren't kidding when you described her as a forest sprite."

As he remembered how Rei had appeared before them, the masked teen just shrugged his shoulders before moving forward to stop the torrent of questions that Kurenai and Anko started. There's the rest of the day to talk.

After introductions were made, Rei finally calmed down enough to send Kakashi a mournful look. _'You could have told me earlier.' _

Guessing her thoughts, the Cyclops just raised a hand, trying to pacify her before Izu decided to call out Kouki as reinforcement. "I thought Kushina-sama told you. She's the one who was gushing about you two to everyone while you're finishing the paperwork."

Giggling mentally as they never really saw Kakashi panic around a girl, Anko and Kurenai took the chance to start their questions again.

"Rei-san. Is it true Kushina-sama took you in as a student?"

"You can call me Rei if you want. And yes, Kushina-sensei did."

Intrigued that the resident prankster actually agreed, Asuma and Gai took turns, along with the girls, asking their own questions about her and Izu.

Scutinising Rei throughout the conversation, Ibiki finally opened his mouth and threw in a question of his own. "So what brought you here?"

Stiffening at the question, Rei could only bite down on her lip while Izu curls even tighter into a ball. Glaring, Kakashi growled out. "Ibiki. This isn't an interrogation."

Giving a small smile, she gave a slight shake of her head to let Kakashi know it's alright. "Aoitsuki got destroyed. And Konoha was the only place I thought of."

Nonetheless, Rei's soft voice caused the others to sink into silence. As the awkwardness dragged on, Izu flinched restlessly until she couldn't take it anymore.

"That's enough Rei! No more sulking! There's still me, and the Shrine's teachings. We are Aoitsuki!" The silver Izuna's outburst shocked some sense back into the group, though unlitmately, it also lit the fire in a certain shinobi.

"Yosh! Keeping Aoitsuki's flame alive it is! To show my support, I will run 20 laps around Konoha."

Standing up, the flared-up Gai was, unfortunately, wrestled back into his seat by Anko, Asuma and Kakashi. All three of them fully drabbed in the firefighter's attire, though where they got it is still a mystery.

'_Damn it Gai. Can't you ever tone it down?'_

Placing her hand over Rei's, Kurenai smiled. "We'll help you. You're one of us now too." Seeing Ibiki's apologetic look across the table, the blue-haired girl gave a heartfelt grin in return to everyone.

"Thank you, minna."

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Chibi Theatre:**

**Shinobi Rule #3:**

**Never mess with contract holders. **

**Especially those with seriously protective summons.**

In Ibiki's apartment...

Cleaning his ninja equipment, the jounin suddenly tensed as he sensed foreign chakra signals in his home. Waiting until they move closer, Chibi Ibiki spun around quickly, letting loose a whole barrage of kunais and shurikans.

Too bad his opponents have no trouble with those.

*Dodges easily*

Standing unharmed from the attack in the midst of all those weapos were Chibi Kouki, Chibi Kia and Chibi Izu!

'_What the...'_

"Heya Ibiki. You know, you shouldn't have messed with Rei."

Latching onto the ninja, Chibi Kouki and Chibi Izu hogtied him to his chair in record time. Seeing the maniacal grins, Chibi Ibiki started sweating bullets which turned into rivers as he saw the title on the screen Kia summoned. The film in question is one of the most dangerous ones ever known in shinobi history.

"_I love you... You love me... We are happy family... With a great big hug... "_

**~After hours of the repeating song and dance of which were proven by shinobi researchers that it diminished one's ninja abilities adversely….~**

"Well then. Make sure you don't get Rei hurt anymore. Or the purple dinosaur's going to come back."

Poor Chibi Ibiki just nodded frantically, sighing in relief when the three finally left.

'_Now I get why Kakashi warned us so many times... *Shiver* I'll never be scared of other tortures anymore. I just survived the worst kind.'_

After this night, ANBU I&T unit just gained one more valuable member. Not that they know it yet.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ


	11. Onsen trip Part 1

**Ibiki: *muttering* "Gah… the horror… Someone… Anyone… A memory swipe! Please!"**

**~Myst~: Oh my… Kia? You didn't heal him?"**

**Kia: *ponders* "I believed I only agreed for Kakashi-san."**

**Everyone: o.O**

**~Myst~: "Oh yeah, you did specify... Oh well, another method then." *Pops a weird food into Ibiki's mouth***

**Ibiki: "&#$H!" *Struggled, twitched and fainted***

**~Myst~: "That should do the trick. *Turns to other shinobis* Now he won't lose himself over the purple dinosaur."**

**Everyone: _'YEA! NOW IT'S GOING TO BE THAT FOOD THAT HE GOES BONKERS OVER!'_**

**Izu and Kouki: *Looking at Kia* "You knew ~Myst~-sama would do that didn't you?"**

**Kia: "…Perhaps."**

**(A/N: Yes everyone, beware the butterfly. =3)**

Chapter 10: Onsen trip~

"Have a safe trip."

"Remember to help me get materials." A fist shot out, hitting Jiraiya straight on the head.

**Chibi Theatre:**

Chibi Jiraiya lay on the ground blinking, stars swirling around his head while the others just looked on with sighs. Scowling, Chibi Tsunade unleashed her Hanyou form, burning all the notebooks she could get, making sure to pronounce each word with every book she lit.

"Do. It. Again. It. Will. Be. You. Next. Time."

Chibi Shizune just shakes her head, bringing out the rolls of bandages from behind her. Injuries because of being a pervert are **NOT** to be healed.

(A/N: Rule #1 in Medics' Handguide. Written by Tsunade Senju.)

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Later...

Tsunade, Shizune and a now bandaged Jiriaya waved from the gate while Minato and the group set off for a vacation towards Suteki Onsens. Both Namikaze and Uchiha took their time strolling down the path, conversing softly while keeping an eye on the children.

"I can't believe we were able to get the elders to let us go." Mikoto said as she saw Kushina smirked before replying.

"Of course we can. Too bad we had to leave today, or we would have been able to convince the Hyuuga elders too." Indeed, Sayuri was left stuck behind in Konoha with the elders wanting to make sure her firstborn is raised well.

"Onsen~ Onsen~ We're going to the Onsen~." Breaking into the conversation, Izu's song attracted everyone else's attention. Her gleeful attitude brought smiles to everyone's faces as they watched her skip and dance along the way. Except one.

"Oh man... Make her stop..." Groaning from his perch around Rei's shoulders, Kyuu just stretched his ears over his eyes.

'_So off-key... How do they stand it?'_ Trying hard to contain her giggles, Rei just raised her hand to give Kyuu an ear scratch. There is no stopping the silver vixen.

**(Flashback)**

"_**Kushina-sensei?" As Rei walked into the living room, all she saw was Minato and Naruto tickling Kyuu with a lone feather of some probably sulking pigeon outside. Said fox was struggling to keep his dignity as he tried to escape the child's death-grip and the very ticklish feather. 'Urgh... Not again...'**_

"_**Rei-Rei."**_

_**Pausing in the play, Minato looked up to tell Rei that Kushina had gone off to fetch Mikoto with Izu in tow. "You know... It's going to be just family. No need to be formal." **_

_**Rei stammered as Minato raised Naruto in his arms. "It'll help Naruto with the words too."Looking at the two bright grins and baby blues, she caved and whispered, "Hai, Otou-san."**_

_**Upon receiving a pat on the head, the blue-head smiled and continued, "The packing's all done. We can go get Okaa-san now."**_

_**Turning back to Naruto, the father just stroked the whisker marks as he grinned at the squirming child. "Well, ready to go?"**_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Suteki Onsen...

"Welcome. You must be Namikaze and company."

The okami bowed at the entrance, the waitresses behind her brought out pairs of shoes for everyone. Nodding his thanks, Minato went on to ask about their rooms while the others looked around in awe.

Flower arrangements sit on the shelves, bowing their welcome in the wind that breezed through the entrance. Soft murmurs from the other guests spread throughout the inn, bringing a sense of cosiness to the huge place. Directions are painted with flowery strokes, of which the signs are nailed onto the lacquered wood that seemed to have withstood decades of weather.

"Suteki~" Eyes widening, everyone else praised the place. Of course, Rei broke out from the reverie quickly in order to grab Izu. Said fox was eager to dive straight into the onsens.

'_Izu! Wait for everyone else.' _

'_Why? It's the hot springs! You know... the place where you can relax... to enjoy the melody by the winds and nature... the warmth... onsen~'_

Sweatdropping while Izu ended up melting in bliss, Rei turned back towards the group, only to be yanked forcefully around the corner.

"!"

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

"Hmm? Rei-chan?" Mikoto and Kushina looked around, hearing her silent cry just moments ago. Stiffening, the men looked ready to ransack the place to find the missing kunoichi, only to be knocked on their heads by a paw.

"Oh for goodness sake, relax! She just went to chase after Kit." While adjusting to his new perch on Kakashi's head, Kyuu muttered an assurance for them. '_Hmm... Izu's right. This is comfy." _Seeing the red bijuu camping happily within the silver hair, Sasuke and Naruto clung onto the arms of the Cyclops.

"Kaka. Ahah [Carry!]"

Lights flashing, three cameras went off as the scene was taken for memory and blackmail purposes (Itachi for the latter). Even Fugaku's lips were twitching while Minato just laughed at the shocked look on his student. Poor kid was cursing at his training right about now.

'_Damnit. We really need to add child care to the list.'_

After minutes passed for them to calm down, the group went to their suites. Luckily, Kakashi only had to deal with Kyuu and a smirking Itachi on the way, as the toddlers were clinging on to their fathers' arms. Kushina just threw an amused glance to Mikoto as they walked.

Looks like it's going to be a fun vacation.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Chibi Theatre:**

**Celestial Bloopers:**

**Avoid Genki at all costs when the word 'Onsen' comes up.**

Chibi Kami subordinate #1 was walking down the corridor, holding onto the pitcher of precious elixir sake that Chibi OuKami-sama had ordered. Said god was clapping his hands gleefully as he sat on the rocking chair, overseeing the gardens.

"ONSEN!"

Sadly, before he could reach for the drink, a dust storm tossed everything that was just inches away from his outstretch hands. As the sake fell to the ground, eyes widen as his mouth opened, all under the effect of slow-mo.

*CRASH*

"NNNOOO! MY SAKE!"

Watching as their sobbing leader was comforted by Chibi Tsukuyomi (unsuccessfully I might add), Chibi Yami sighed as he turned to speak with Chibi Amaterasu.

"We really need to get the alarm system in place. That's the 500th time Genki broke someone on the way to the onsens."

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ


	12. Onsen Trip Part 2

**Kakashi: "Urgh… Why me?" *Dodging Kyuu who kept jumping for his head***

**OuKami: *Still cradling the broken sake bottle* "At least you have nothing to lose. My sake~"**

**Kyuu & Genki: "Oh come on. It's comfy/onsen!"**

**Kakashi & OuKami: "~Myst~-sama!"**

**~Myst~: "Really you two. I thought I said no messing around outside the chapters. It's reserved."**

**Genki: "Eh~ But life's supposed to be fun! And you're the one who gave my name."**

**~Myst~: *Sigh* "That I did, but…Yami?"**

*** Yami appeared and tossed the four of them through a portal.***

**~Myst~: "You guys still have a chapter to perform."**

**Yami: '**_**Finally! Bijuu knows how long I waited to do that.'**_

Chapter 11: Onsen Trip~ 2

"Hiya Rei! Wow. It's been a while, you grown so much!"

A beautiful woman, with shocking emerald green hair that was tied in twin ponytails, hugged the choking pair. Dressed in white robes with the edges lined in green and blue silk threads, the cheerful visitor just tightened her hold over Rei and Izu as the scent of peonies spread due to her happiness. Struggling out of the hold, Izu roared through her mind.

'_LET GO! NEED! AIR!'_

'_Opps.'_

Dropping the two, gray eyes peered cautiously at the sight of them gulping mouthfuls of precious lifesaving-air. Ignoring the glaring Izuna, the woman poked timidly at Rei. Said child's disapproving gaze was too powerful that it could even freeze the sun. (A/N: Please note it is only acknowledged by Izu and Genki.)

Noticing the kicked puppy expression in front of her, the Izuna priestess just smiled wanly.

"It's good to see you too Genki-sama. Just, please control your strength next time."

Relieved that the girl was fine, the Kami of Life straightened up and went back into her hyperactive mode. Bouncing, she begged for the three of them to try out the hot springs together, with Izu joining in. She's dying (A/N: Impossible, I know...) to know how Konoha is treating her.

Quickly cutting them off with a stern 'No', Rei quickly dragged both of them towards the chakra signatures of the Konoha shinobis. It wouldn't be safe to leave Genki loose at the onsen, Seiki had given enough warnings about said kami's reaction to such places.

Lady Luck has to be living in the place to keep it from destruction.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Hokage side...

"Kyuu... Please get off me now."

Frowning at the fox, Kakashi tried to grab the stubborn creature that evaded his hands. No mean feat concerning that a head wasn't a good hiding place.

"Can it Kaka. It's not that easy to find a good resting place you know."

Curling even tighter into a ball, Kyuu didn't notice the looming hand until it had him in its grasp. After being certain that Kyuu couldn't escape from that hold, Minato placed the kitsune on the ground, making sure to pass a warning before he jumped back on Kakashi's head.

"Kyuu. Keep doing that I'll put you in the childcare."

Chibi Theatre:

Freezing at the thought of facing scores of toddlers, a sulk soon covered Chibi Kyuu's face as he plopped down on the ground, crossing his paws. Seeing that, Chibi Naruto mimicked the action, causing his father to be glared at by Chibi Kushina.

"Minato..."

"Come on Kushina. Kakashi's a son to me, can't have the family pet usurping him."

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Sweat dropping, the sliver haired teen caught hold of the fuming Kyuu by the paws, preventing him from attacking Minato. Said person at the moment, was busy kissing Kushina, who had just wanted to give him a sweet kiss on his cheek.

_'How dare he... I AM NO ONE'S PET!'_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Uchiha side...

Taking a deep breathe on the clear air, Fugaku's shoulders relaxed visibly as he stood on the porch. Watching his sons checking out the room, he smiled gently as Mikoto came to stand beside him.

"I must say. It is a good thing that Kushina is stubborn."

Giggling at the concealed gratitude from his words, Mikoto warned him playfully that he better not repeat that near the redhead. Smirking, the clan head turned back towards his sons before a certain chakra signature made itself known.

Sliding the door open, Fugaku was shocked to see Rei pulling both Izu and a stranger by their ears.

"Owowow. We're sorry already. Please, Rei. Let go."

Glaring at the two, Rei's voice surprisingly didn't show the irritation she has for them. Though, her face definitely did.

"Really? It sure doesn't sound like you are."

Coughing once to get Rei's attention, Fugaku was faced with a blast of the Glare, only to see it replaced by an apologetic look a second later. Bowing quickly, Rei murmured apologies to elder, while he tried to gain his bearings back.

'_Is she really not related to Kushina? The killing intent's way too similar...'_

"Oh Rei-chan. Is that your friend?" Taking the chance, Genki twisted herself away from Rei, smiling happily in greeting.

"Genki desu!"

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Chibi Theatre:**

Sweat drops formed for all the Chibi Uchihas. Chibi Mikoto blinked before opening her mouth again. "Ah. Genki desu. So you are?"

At this, the Chibi kami turned into a human Popsicle, before curling up in the mushroom corner, calling thunderstorms clouds above her.

"Erm… Mikoto-san. Her name is Genki."

Laughing nervously, Chibi Rei patted Chibi Genki's head while Chibi Izu just rolled around in the background, laughing her furry head off.

'_OuKami-sama... This is all your fault!'_

Seikai...

"Achoo!"

Sniffling, Chibi OuKami rubbed his nose that was buried in a strangely familiar orange book earlier...

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Timeskip...

"Whee!" Izu and Genki jumped straight into the hot springs, causing a huge wave of hot water splashing up to the rest of the ladies. Shaking her wet fringe from out of her eyes, Rei sighed while she murmured 'Sorry' to Mikoto and Kushina.

Laughing, the two kunoichis patted her head before slipping into the water themselves.

"At least they aren't sulking now." Kushina told Rei, only to have the priestess shake her head tiredly with a small smile.

_**The atmosphere during dinner was surrounded by dark clouds, courtesy of two creatures by the wall. Everyone was affected as they ate, succumbing to the temptation to keep glancing over. 'How long are they going to keep it up?' **_

_** Only Rei was eating calmly, ignoring the two. Apparently, they stepped on a land mine around her again. Really, after knowing her for so long, they should have realised what not to do by now.**_

_** Sharing a glance, the two toddlers nodded before stumbling next to her. Tugging on her sleeves, watery eyes look imploringly into those amethyst orbs. **_

"_**Rei-Rei, [No more angry]..." **_

_**Letting go of her irritation at that, the priestess hugged both of them before standing to leave the room.**_

_** Stopping at the door, she looked back towards the still pouting pair. "I thought you guys wanted to try the springs?" At this, two blurs rushed through the door, pulling Rei along.**_

_** "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"**_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Sighs filled the air as the group relaxed in the water. Two toddlers were paddling at the edges, bringing smiles to everyone there.

"Ah, remind me to thank Kushina on finding out about this place."

Minato mumbled, lazily watching the kids from half-lidded eyes. Fugaku just hummed in response, enjoying the break from the elders' rantings.

Staying near his brother, Itachi looked around, discreetly hiding a water proof camera in his hand.

"Minato-sama. Isn't Kakashi-san taking too long?" Perking at these words, Fugaku activated his Sharingan as well, for not even he had seen a Hatake's full face.

(A/N: I know Sakumo doesn't wear one. But for this fanfic, let's just say masks are part of the Hatake Clan rules.)

Gaining a huge sweatdrop, the blonde was about to reply when the door slided open. Turning, the two Uchihas tried to peer through the steam that conveniently appeared. Too bad the voices that rang out answered their question quickly.

"Hey Kit. I win the bet!"

"Kyuu... I can't believe you had a bet with Izu about seeing my face..." Scowling in the grip, the red kitsune just grumbled.

"Not my fault you're an easy topic to bet on..."

*Thump.*

As the still-masked Kakashi looked towards the spring, he was greeted with twitching feet and bubbling laughter.

'_Why the bijuu is everyone so interested in my face for?'_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Girls...

Hearing the shout, Izu's jaw dropped into the water. "NO WAY! WHO THE HECK WEARS A MASK IN HERE?"

"Izu! Language!"

Reflexes of motherhood took control of both Kushina and Mikoto, splashing said kit for good measure. Pouting, she swam over to Rei, dismissing the scolding.

"Ne ne, Rei. Get Kakashi to take off the mask, please? Surely you want to see his face too?"

Frowning, her partner just shot her down.

"No. Besides, why should I when I already... Ack!"

Slapping her hand over her mouth, Rei sank beneath the water, praying to Lady Luck that Genki will leave her alone for the slip-up. Too bad the call got sent to voicemail.

Whistling, both celestial beings crowded around the reddening girl, trying to pry for juicy gossip. Blinking, Mikoto looked towards the chuckling red-head beside her.

"I take it she got copies?"

"You should have seen her face when she got them. She even out-blushed my hair."

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Chibi Theatre:**

**Summon Quotes:**

"**Humans sure are interesting, they're even better than soap dramas."**

Summon Realm...

Every Chibified summons that could come, gathered in front of the screen courtesy of the butterflies. Huge bags of popcorn surrounded the area, where the audience munched happily through the chuckles in companion to the live telecast.

"Really, I wonder why the humans keep making soap dramas when their lives are one." Wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, Gamabunta picked his sake up, attracting the attention of everyone else when cups appeared for all of them as well.

"To humans. For the best entertainment of our lives."

"Amen."

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ


	13. Onsen Trip Part 3

**Kakashi & Rei: "~Myst~-sama! Can't you do something about Kyuu/Izu?" T.T**

**~Myst~: Now now, they are at least keeping it within the family right?"**

**Kakashi & Rei: O.O **_**'So you actually wanted to spread it around the whole village?'**_

**Izu: *Turns to Seiki* "They don't know it's already around the worlds, do they?"**

**Seiki: "Well, they'll know if they check ~Myst~sama's account. It's not like she's keeping it under cover."**

**Kakashi & Rei: "SAY WHAT? ~MYST~SAMA!"**

**Kyuu: "Oh Bijuu's Whiskers! Do that AFTER the chapter!" *Turns usual form and blew everyone back into the paper***

**~Myst~: "My, I didn't realise you liked the storyline so much Kyuu."**

**Kyuu: "Hmph. I just want that blackmail now. You actually dragged it out for two weeks already."**

**~Myst~: *raised eyebrow*"Very well. Chapter 12 everyone."**

Chapter 12: Onsen Trip~ 3

Shadows creep towards the adults that gather around the table. Fingers gripped their weapon of choice tightly, eyes shifting to each other to share the signal. Their leader crouched low, counting silently towards the assault.

_'Easy... easy...' _

"Now!"

Turning with a start, the adults gained a face full of feathers from the pillows that Izu and the kids threw.

"[Attack. Attack.]"

"Oh come on Izu. Even me?"

Rubbing her nose, Genki looked for the silver vixen only to receive another pillow to the face. Sticking her tongue out, Izu just pranced away from her reach, ready to attack someone else.

"Sasuke... It's your turn!"

Grabbing said kid, Itachi went on to launch a merciless tickling counter. Taking that cue, the parents soon joined in. Fugaku joined Itachi, using some of the stray feathers that were floating around them to tickle Sasuke's face and hands. Nothing beats an Uchiha, even in games.

Seeing one of their own caught, the others scattered, squealing gleefully at the chase. Both Minato and Kushina chased their blonde child around the room, mock-shouting for Naruto about his judgement. Too bad it wasn't that easy, concerning that he did inherit the dodging skills from both of them.

Helping Genki, Mikoto grabbed the discarded pillows nearby and started tossing them in rapid succession to trap Izu in a pillow fort.

"Gotcha!" Pouncing into the middle, Genki wrapped her arms around the Izuna and proceed to give a noogie.

"We yield, we yield!"

Squirming in the hold, Izu's call was echoed by gurgles from the two boys, both spent from the laughter their family (and friend) put them through. With the background of floating feathers, they were a postcard material for heartfelt contentment.

Of course, with that said, there must be photos.

*Flash!* *Flash!*

"Looks like Sayuri-san wouldn't be missing out much."

Smiling gently, Rei pocketed the mini-camera with a mental note to pass it to the Hyuuga mother when they return. Though, she would need to make sure Izu will be there to be a hug-cushion. There's quite a high chance that Sayuri might end up bawling on missing out on the trip.

(A/N: Cue sweatdrop. -.-')

'_You're not the only one with blackmail material now Itachi, Kushina-sama.'_

Grinning sadistically, Kakashi's mind whirled with possibility of the threat hanging over the two. Seeing the black mist, everyone (except Rei, she can't see since he's just slightly behind her) sweat-dropped.

_ 'Shoot. Now we're even... Maybe I should ask Kushina-sama for some copies of hers.'_

Eyebrow twitching, Itachi (as expected from a genius) wasted no time finding ways on saving his own hide. Inching towards Minato, Fugaku whispered, "Were Hatakes that evil? Or did you guys break him instead?"

"How can you say that! ..."

Looking towards his old friend in disbelief, Minato's face soon took on dismayed expression.

"... It's Kushina's blackmail."

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Chibi Theatre:**

Confused at the expressions, Chibi Rei just turned towards Chibi Kakashi, only to see him snap out of whatever thoughts he had.

Tilting her head slightly, her adorable confused look caused the masked teen to blush, as he tried to think of excuses that were actually convincing.

(A/N: Not that his mind can work at that moment...)

Gesturing to Chibi Kyuu to make sure he got that on camera, Chibi Kushina grinned cheekily. '_Revenge? You're hundred years too early Kakashi-kun.'_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Nightfall...

Curling up next to Rei, both Sasuke and Naruto slept quietly, leaving Izu pouting at them for "stealing her place". Of course, this just caused said girl to laugh at the kit, giving an ear-scratch as a peace offering. The others, now relieved that there were no more surprise attacks, sipped their tea as they converse.

"You know, thanks for taking Rei in... She's too nice to be left as a rogue nin." Genki blurted out, all too happy to know that her friend was well-cared for.

It really was hard to not intrude the invasion to save her at that time. Screw the regulations, if Yami haven't tied her down, Iwa would have turned into her personal Jurassic park, completed with her own collection of creatures (A/N: Think of any mutant man-eating creature).

Smiling as they looked over to the porch, Kushina reassured Genki. "No need for that. Rei's family now. *sigh* Having a daughter really is different."

Nodding, Mikoto voiced her agreement as well. "Hmm, it'll be nice to have my own daughter..."

Paling, Fugaku's reaction went unseen by the others except for Minato, who winced in sympathy. Giving away daughters for marriage is a bona fide heartbreak, if what the fathers in Konoha wailed about were true.

"For that, here's some advice. Even a handful of earth can douse a flame. Same goes for irate weather. Be careful on how you handle matters."

Standing up before the Konoha residents could say anything, Genki moved towards Rei. Sensing the kami, the priestess glanced up to see a gentle look on her face.

"It's time I head back Rei. Take care of yourself."

"I will, Genki-sama."

Smiling with a slight bow of her head, Rei scooped Izu into her arms as the scent of fresh earth and flowers filled the area that Genki just vacated. Eyes bugged at the sheer speed of her departure, not that they know it was considered slow for those in Seikai.

"Rei-san? Who exactly is..."

"Seimei no Genki. The Kami over Life."

As jaws drop for the shinobis, they crowded around Rei, asking in hushed tones on just how she met Genki. To which the answer is obvious, Izunas are celestial foxes, and she's an Izuna priestess. Do the math.

Leaning back into the chair, Minato just mulled over the parting words.

_ 'Handful of earth...could it be about the Sand? But what does she mean by the irate weather... Matters... there's going to be more than one danger? I wonder...'_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Chibi Theatre:**

**Elders Note-to-Self:**

**Never again disrupt plans of relaxation.**

**Especially when it's for overworked shinobis.**

Hyuuga compound...

"AH! I WANT TO GO TO THE ONSENS~~~"

Chibi Sayuri pouted, burying herself under the pillows on their double bed. She had been barricading herself in the room for three days straight! Chibi Hiashi leaned against the door outside, with heavy bags under his eyes while Chibi Hizashi sweat-dropped with the children clinging to his legs.

*Cough*

"Hiashi-sama... Sayuri-sama is still pouting?" Elder #1 stood stiffly, with the others shuffling their feet nervously behind him.

As he threw a glare towards the elders, the tired clan head grinded out his words. "You all know her longer than me. DO YOU EVEN NEED TO ASK?"

Laughing timidly, one thought passes through all the elders.

'_Maybe we shouldn't stop her next time... It's just too dangerous...'_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ


	14. Sand party

**Sayuri: *pout* "It's just not fair! I missed out on so many fun scenes."**

**Hyuuga elders: '**_**Yes! She's not angry anymore!'**_

**Sayuri: "Oh, and I'm still not forgiving you guys." *Turns to glare***

**Hyuuga elders: '**_**…or not.'**_

**Hiashi: "~Myst~-sama… Why didn't you let us go anyway? The three clans of ours are supposed to be the closest."**

***Hizashi, Neji & Hinata nodding their heads away***

**~Myst~: "Well~" **_**'Oh poop. Can't say I honestly forgot when I had the onsen part planned out…'**_** *Sees Hiruzen smoking on his pipe* "Ah! Someone needs to help the Sandaime with the paperwork in that time."**

**Hiruzen & Hiashi: "SAY WHAT! That wasn't in the contract!"**

**~Myst~: *blinks* "Come on now, even in a modern government you do not leave work duties undone. Much less a shinobi country that still has to worry about enemies."**

**Minato: *Drops in* "Hey guys. What did I miss?"**

**~Time lag~ *. . . ***

**Hiruzen & Hiashi: "MINATO~ GET YOUR BLASTED SELF BACK HERE!" **

**Minato: "What? Woah! Why are you guys throwing flypaper at me?"**

**~Myst~: "Oh~ so that's where my Mammoth brand Super-Adhesive-Sure-Catch-Even-The-Flash Flypaper went."**

**Minato: o.O''' *Still dodging fired-up Hiruzen and Hiashi***

**Sayuri: "Erm, ~Myst~-sama? We should start the chapter now. I want to see all the pictures Mikoto got, and I can't do that when she hasn't even returned in the story!"**

**Everyone: **_**'Eh? You're ignoring them?'**_

**~Myst~: Of course of course. Well then, enjoy~ Oh, and any breaking the 4th wall words of mine in the story itself will be marked by '~M~'."**

Chapter 13: Sand party~

**Few days after Kyuu attacked...**

**"Hokage-sama... Something strange happened in Sand. There's definitely more unrest than usual." A Skunk ANBU reported from the recon mission. **

** Frowning, the blonde leader shuffled through the written report handed over, his mind whirling from possibilities.**

** '**_**Could there have been another bijuu? Kyuu did say he sensed a kin when he was out...'**_

**Knowing the delicate relationship with their neighbour, Minato sighed. There was no way to just waltz in and ask if they got any jinchuurikis. That's a tried and true method of asking for war. **

"Eh? You're planning to visit Sand today?" The Uchihas gasped out loud, when Minato told them his plans at the crossroad. Nodding, he kept his serious face as he explained.

"There's something I need to check... And it'll be nice to let Naruto meet them. Then he can have a rivalry with one of Kazekage's kids about who's going to be a Kage first! Haha! And who gets married first, and…"

Seeing the sparkling eyes, Kushina sighed and gave him a huge 'bonk' on the head.

_ 'Baka Tou-chan...'_

Shaking his head, Fugaku just said their group will be going back to Konoha first. When a Namikaze gets high, RUN FOR THE HILLS, preferably for those on the other side of the world. Confused, Kakashi asked if he should stick around. At which all he got were shocked looks in reply.

"What? Of course you're coming. It's still a family outing! Who else would we get? Gai?"

Blanching at the idea, the silver-haired teen shook his head violently. Not that he have anything against him, heck, Gai's one of the few he called friends. It's just that hearing challenges all the time gets tiring, that and the 'Flames of Youth' of course. (*Shudders*)

Jumping down from Rei's arms, Kyuu grumbled out, knowing exactly what Minato wanted to check.

"Can we get going already? The sooner we reach, the sooner Kit gets to use up her hyperness on the Sand people. Kami knows I already had enough..."

"Hey! I have a name you old goose. It's Izu. I-Z-U."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Sand...

Feeling a disturbance in the air, the fourth Kazekage looked towards the sky.

'_Weird... I haven't had this sense of doom since we dealt with the Ichibi...'_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

At the Sand Village Gate…

Sentries patrolled the gate, keeping an eye out for any hostile visitors and Mother Nature's whims. Too bad they're going to be visited by creatures that are born to create chaos.

"HOT~~~. Are we there yet?" Izu whined for the hundredth time on the way, causing the others to develop multiple ticks above their heads. Really, it's already hot enough without any reminders thank you very much.

'_Shut up before we do it for you...'_

Feeling the glares, poor Rei had to panic over getting her partner to keep quiet.

"Izu, please. I'll make you some sweets when we get there ok?"

"Eh? Your sweets! Ah nevermind, Kyuu's going to use that as an excuse to keep me indoors. I'll keep quiet."

Paling (A/N: Not that it's visible), the vixen tried to persuade Rei from making sweets, all the time hoping that they can reach Sand faster. The earlier Rei gets distracted from that, the better. Perking up at her reaction, Kyuu gently probed Izu's mind, which was muffled with the feelings of pure fear.

'_Kit... What's that about?'_

_ 'Kyuu? Oh yeah... You guys haven't seen her in the kitchen before... NEVER EVER let Rei cook. She's only good with making drinks...'_

Sporting a confused look, Kyuu was cut off from any more questions as the group arrived before the gate.

"Ohaiyou! We're here to pay a visit."

Calling out, Minato let the others catch their breath from the fast pace. Not that they need too long.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Kage tower...

"Welcome to Sand, Namikaze. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" The fourth kazekage Nori sat calmly in front of the Namikaze family, his inner self twitching at the sight of the two kitsunes that were currently sniffing around.

'_Is that what I think it is?'_

Smirking mentally as he noticed the discreet look his counterpart have on Kyuu, Minato just smiled and passed on his request to visit the Kazekage's family.

"Since we both have children, I just thought it'll be good for them to be friends with each other. After all, they are our future."

Nodding his understanding, Nori asked about their duration of the stay and proceeded to make arrangements. It was too good a chance to pass up on learning on how to control the bijuus! Opening his mind towards the blonde Hokage, Kyuu asked about his role.

'_Oi Blondaime. You sure it's going to be one of his kids?'_

'_Yes Kyuu. Last I heard, his wife passed away from birth complications. Sealing a bijuu is as complicated as it gets.'_

'_Hmm, ah well. I'll just need to be near them to know.'_

Cutting off the link before Izu can notice, Kyuu yawned and jumped back on Kakashi's head, making sure to cover all his silver hair. Courtesy of Kushina request, it wasn't a good idea to have a mini White Fang running around Sand.

That, and an added bonus of a good nap, of course.

Poor Kakashi was twitching at Kyuu's action. Too bad he couldn't go against Minato's order, some things are too ingrained in his upbringing.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Two children played around the nursery, their laughter filling the room as they mock-wrestled with each other. One lone red-head stayed in a corner, poking at the mini furball plushies. It gets boring playing alone, and he just couldn't figure out why his father forbade his siblings from playing with him.

"Naruto! Kyuu! Get in there!"

Looking up, all three kids watch the door slam open, where a blonde and red blur dashed in. Ramming into the toy blocks, both Naruto and Kyuu have shurikens spinning around their heads as they lie on the ground. Kakashi soon entered afterwards, with an elderly woman throwing everything she had at the masked teen.

"Stop running White Fang! I'll get you back for the last time!"

Pulling out her scroll, the lady threw her last few kunais before setting to unseal her puppets. Blocking most of it with his sword, a lone projectile passed through his defence and cut him just under his eye.

"Kakashi-kun!"

A white sash appeared out of nowhere, binding the scroll to both hands tightly. Landing in front of the young ANBU, Rei stayed between both of them, only to be joined just seconds later by Kushina and Minato.

"Chiyo-sama! They are guests of mine!" Restraining the struggling elder, a disgruntled Nori prayed that the Konoha shinobis wouldn't hold it against them. It wouldn't do to lose the support from them just yet.

"You fool! I'm getting that White Fang if it's the last thing I do!"

"Chiyo-nee sama... That is clearly not Hatake Sakumo... He's too young." Appearing next to his sister, Ebizo rested his hand on her shoulder, not really surprised at seeing the wide eyes that were turned to him.

"Hehehe... Of course I knew that... Surely you wouldn't deny an old lady's fun?"

Hearing that, everyone else sweat dropped. It sure didn't look that way earlier...

**Walking along the corridors, Naruto kept glancing at Kakashi's head. Kyuu looked so huggable... '[**_**Hug!]'**_

"**Naruto!" **

**Watching as the young blonde scampered up the masked teen and swiping Kyuu off his head in record time, Kushina and Minato could only lament at the incredible timing their son have. For just turning the corner were the two Sand elders.**

'_**Silver hair... Mask... KONOHA'S WHITE FANG?'**_

"_**YOU!" **_

_**Bugged-eyed, the mini White Fang felt his reflexes took over as he dodged from the torrent of arsenal thrown at him. Pushing Naruto in front of him, the three of them took off from the insane woman. **_

_**Oh boy, why the heck are there so many giant antiques lying around? Doesn't anyone know they're freaking murder weapons!**_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Chibi Theatre:**

**Kunoichi Rule #1:**

**No matter how awkward the situation is.**

**There is always time to take pictures of cute fluff.**

Chibi Rei turned towards the slightly bleeding Chibi Kakashi. Frowning at the cut, she ignored the dismissive words about the injury and raised a hand to the masked teen's face.

"Shh... A cut's still a cut."

Focusing her chakra to her left hand, Inner Rei was freaking out at her boldness, missing the softening eyes of said patient.

'_Ahhh! I can't believe I just did that? I hope he doesn't think I'm too bossy...'_

Looking on silently, Chibi Kakashi was thanking the Sand elder for freaking out earlier. There weren't that many chances to get Rei's healing; he's just too good to get injuries. Hehe, a good shinobi never misses an opportunity.

Eyes sparkling as she looked from the side, Chibi Kushina was clicking the shutter on her camera like crazy. Chibi Chiyo was humming in approval at the way Chibi Rei had taken charge. The rest of the Chibi audience just sweat dropped.

Kunoichis sure switch gears fast.

~Time lag~ *. . . *

"OI! We're the ones badly injured here!"

**~M~**_'Sorry Kyuu, fluff comes first. And that's not in your script!' *small lightning zap*_**~M~**

"YEAOW! Not fair…*mumble mumble*"

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ


	15. Tanukichan & Another vacation

**Chiyo: "My my, glad to see there are still assertive kunoichis around."**

**Kushina: "Of course there is. Care for a copy?" *Holds out a copy***

**Chiyo: "Don't mind if I do." *Takes photo***

**Nori: "... ... Ebizo-sama?"**

**Ebizo: *shakes head* "She's my OLDER sister remember?"**

**Kyuu: "OI! Can we get things going already? I'm getting a headache from seeing all the spinning kunais!"**

**Inui: "In that case, would you care to try the Inui Juice Deluxe? I guarantee it will help."**

**Kyuu: "GEH! GET AWAY FROM ME~"**

**~Myst~: "Inui! How did you get here? *blink blink* Wait, don't answer that. Don't you already have enough guinea pigs back in the PoT verse?"**

**Inui: "The supply ran out. And Tezuka forbade me from getting more. So ~Myst~sama, please?" *Glasses glinting*  
><strong>

**Sane shinobis & bijuus: "HELL NO!"**

**Kushina & izu: "Aww, why not?"**

**~Myst~: "Sorry Inui, I still need them alive here. How about this, you have my permission to use one character from here. Try and get one that can survive, by the way."**

**Inui: 'Will do. I'll leave you guys to continue the story then." *Grabs a cursing swordsman that kept trying to liquefy himself, not that it works.***

**?: "What the hell! This is what I get for trying to find an opponent? Let go before I chop you into pieces!"**

**Minato: "Is that really alright?"**

**~Myst~: "Yup. That character isn't going to appear until much much~ later anyway. *Claps once* Alrighty! On with the chapter."  
><strong>

Chapter 14: Tanuki-chan~ & another vacation

Crowding around the dizzy pair, three pairs of eyes looked at each other before the little red-head reached out cautiously to poke at both Naruto's hands, before tugging at Kyuu's tail. Here's a little note: Never pull an animal by its tail. The yowl is deafening.

"YYEEOOWWCCHHH!"

Landing hard on the floor, the kids blinked in awe before the girl darted forward to hug Kyuu, promptly crushing him. "Foxy!"

Waking up at the yell, Naruto blinked sleepily as he sat up, bringing a hand up to rub his eye. "Kyuu-kyuu?" Hearing his voice, Kushina and Minato immediately went to check on him, not that they need to worry so much. He did inherit Kushina's hard head after all, definitely an Uzumaki child.

Gaara, at this time had moved away when he noticed his father standing in the room. It wasn't nice to see a frown on your parent's face, especially when what you wish for was a smile. All these were seen under Rei's watchful eye, as well as the Hokage's.

Frowning slightly, Minato was about to ask Nori if they could chat for a bit, but he got side-tracked by Naruto. No one can ever deny that blonde to be a #1 unpredictable ninja, heck he already showed it earlier.

"[Eh? Ne ne, what's your partner's name?]" Bouncing to the front of his newfound friend, Naruto was surprised by the confused looks on the two boys. Glancing over to Nori, Kankuro tried to warn Naruto about speaking with Gaara, only to be thrown-off by the next question.

"[Why? Did he do something? Did you?]" Seeing a small shake of the head, Naruto grinned and asked his first question again. Blinking, Gaara took a few moments before he could speak; it has been a while since someone really talked to him.

"[I don't know who you're talking about...]"

"[Eh? But he's right here.]"

Reaching his hand towards Gaara's stomach, he pressed on the spot where he felt a 'familiar' chakra through Kyuu's link. Pulling instinctively on Kyuu's powers, red chakra swirled around the two boys, it seemingly pulling a brown coloured chakra out from Gaara.

Eyes widening, both Rei and Izu jumped forward to stop him. It's not good to just pull a bijuu out like that. Forming hand seals, the priestess slammed a temporary chakra bind over Naruto's hand, praying that Izu will keep the Ichibi from losing control.

Said Izuna dragged Kyuu along, shouting instructions into his mind.

_ 'Kit, what...'_

_ 'Just follow those! Shukaku's insane right now remember?' _

Blanching at having to deal with a mental joker, the nine-tails focused whatever powers he can access along with Izu to hammer into the solidifying body. Hopefully it's enough to jolt Shukaku back to sanity, said racoon-dog had his mind slipped during the last war.

As the wind died down, the two kitsunes watched warily at the figure lying on the floor before them. The Konoha shinobis, having gathered the children and tucked safely behind their backs, carried kunais in their hands. The poor, confused Suna nins were gasping at the sight of power they've just seen.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Chibi Theatre:**

Groaning, the Chibi one-tail open his eyes tiredly, the star-shaped pupils focusing on the direction of the chakra he learnt to distinguish thousands of years ago.

"Kyuubi? What the... HECK? SINCE WHEN DID YOU BECOME A GIRL! I know your name's Youko and all but still!"

Chibi Kyuu growled at the giggling Chibi Izu and gave Chibi Shukaku a swipe of his paw.

"Dumbass. That's an Izuna. Have all the sleep made you bonkers? Oh wait, you already are."

"WHAT? Oh that's it! You're paying for that and all the other pranks you did."

Watching at the sidelines at the two fighting, the Chibi shinobis all felt a sweat drop forming.

'_This is the Ichibi no Shukaku? It's a freaking baby racoon!'_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

'_That's what we sealed?' _This thought loomed in the minds of the Sand shinobis, they couldn't believe that this incident just threw all the stories of Ichibi out the window. What happened to the scary, blood-thirsty creature of nightmare?

"Shuu-shuu." Pausing in the the middle of the fight, Shukaku was caught unprepared at the red-head's glomp. Gaara was ecstatic at knowing that he already has someone by his side, even if it was only now that he knew.

'_Gah! Can't breathe...'_

_ 'Damn... Are death glomps baby techniques or something?'_

Sweat dropping at the familiar scene of an animal being suffocated to (near) death, Kyuu made sure to stay as far away from Naruto as he could. It'll be bad if the young blonde followed the example of the Ichibi Jinchuuriki, he already dealt with the glomps too many times. Off-side, Minato just turned his grinning face towards the Suna shinobis. It's way past time for a chat.

"Nori-san and elders. We need to talk."

'_Uh-oh... Why do I have a feeling I wouldn't like this...'_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Seeing that their baby sibling wasn't that much of a threat their father had described, Temari and Kankuro joined in the fun with Gaara and Naruto in playing 'Bijuu Dressup'. Which was impressive training by the way, especially when they have to think of plans to catch the said bijuus in the first place.

Laughing at the chaos, Kushina and Izu leaned on each other, not forgetting to remind Kakashi to make sure that the whole happening was captured on video. They're definitely sending in that for 'Shinobi's Funniest Video'.

'_DAMNIT! KYUU! DO SOMETHING!'_

_ 'OI! THREE OF THEM ARE YOURS FOR GOODNESS SAKE!'_

_ 'YOU'RE THE ILLUSION MASTER!'_

_ 'JUST BECAUSE I'M A FOX DOESN'T MEAN I AM ONE! STUPID TANUKI!'_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Council Room...

"Now then... about Gaara..."

Grinning brilliantly at the three Suna shinobi, Minato's wrath was clear for all to see. Seriously, using a child as the vessel for sealing the bijuu, then blaming said child for the one-tail... It's not even like the child had a hand in the damages!

"Namikaze... This is Suna matters. There is no need for your concern..."

Trying to prevent any actions by the Yellow Flash, Nori started to speak only to be cut off forcefully by said Hokage.

"Your **son** is the last gift you wife gave you. Are you telling me that all these years of being Kazekage made you a blockhead?"

"I am working to protect my village!"

"Yes, your village. What about your people? There are no village without people. You're going about this in the wrong way!"

Glaring now, the two kages stood within inches of each other, daring the other to back down. Watching, Rei just sweat dropped at the dozing elders in their chairs. Completed with the sleep-bubble at the nose.

_'They weren't kidding when they said the elder council just leave everything to the Kazekage...'_

"Kazekage-sama. We will need to bring Gaara back with us for a while. The current seal used is barely holding back Shuu's full power. And he will need to be taught about using the power as well."

Continuing as the two kages gaped at her, Rei noticed the elders's ears perking at the words.

"It'll need about two weeks before we can be certain on the link."

Scrowling, Nori asked harshly on Rei's credentials for deciding this, at which Minato just started grinning as he understood the impromptu plan. Maybe a direct approach would get the Kazekage to see the point.

"She's the reason why we got Kyuu. The partnership's based off the Izuna contract after all. If you're worried, why don't you make it a family vacation?"

Smiling sincerely now, Minato turned towards the elders. Extending the invitation beyond the Kazekage family, he waited for the reply only to have Nori step in once more to stop them. If even the elder council left, how was Suna going to keep operations going?

_'Che. He just wants to dump the paperwork on us...'_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Chibi Theatre:**

**Bijuu Note:**

**Be careful what you wish for... It may not be the way expected.**

Shuu turned towards Kyuu, trying to speak only to be gasping for breath. Seriously, they're the bijuus! How come they have a hard time outrunning toddlers for goodness sake?

"Oi... When's the SPCFC going to come?"

"How would I know? Urgh... This isn't what I have in mind of being unsealed."

Muttering in agreement, Shuu just took the time to groom himself.

"Why are we even facing this anyway?"

**~M~**"Because I said so. Kagehime's right. Messing with chibis are fun."**~M~**

"~MYST~! Grrr... You're so getting it from the SPCFC."

**~M~**"Why would they? They are the ones that asked for pictures of you two in cute situations. Not my fault it's generally humiliation."**~M~**

"DAMN YOU! HOW DID WE END UP WITH YOU AS OUR AUTHORESS?"

**~M~**"Because I wanted to write of course. Well, in any case good luck. The kids are here."**~M~**

"NNNNNOOOOO!"

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Oh, the SPCFC stands for Society of Prevention of Cruelty to Fictional Characters. Kudos to Kagehime90 by the way.**

**Btw as a heads-up, next week I'll be putting up the WhiteDay fic I have, so there's no 'Usagi' updates. **


	16. Going Transvillage

**Shuu: "Why me?~"**

**~Myst~: "Why are you so surprised? I did say all the Bijuus would go through the same thing."**

**Bijuus #1-#8: "WASN'T IT JUST THE CHIBI FORMS? WE THOUGHT THE HUMILIATION PART IS ONLY FOR KU~URMPH!"**

**Kyuu: *kept a tight wrap around their mouths with his tails.* "Don't use that name! I don't want THAT GUY on my tail! ...And as if I'll let you guys escape the crazy stuff when even I couldn't."**

**~Myst~: "Oh? So you noticed what I had planned for you?"**

**Kyuu: "Hello, special talent on detecting negative emotions. Evil sadistic vibes are the first thing on the list."**

**~Myst~: "Oh come on, I'm not that bad. I think... Probably." *Ponders***

**Characters usually messed with: *sweatsdrop* **_**'...Says you.'**_

Chapter 15: Going trans-village =3

Two clan heads hovered near the Konoha entrance, frowning at the empty scene before them. The messenger hawk had arrived at sunrise the day before, surely they should have reached by now.

"Hiashi. Do you see them?"

Glancing at the frowning Byagukan user beside him, Fugaku sighed, knowing that the answer was obvious. Seriously, with their skills just two and a half days would enough. They're definitely carrying their children after all.

_'Damn it Minato! Hurry back already! We're the ones facing Sarutobi-sama's wrath here!"_

Shivering at the memory of the sheer amount of killing intent said Sandaime had released when he learned about the extension of vacation, the two prayed for the thousandth time to the gods to let the Namikaze family return quickly. Really, Sarutobi could have been on par with Kyuubi when he's berserk. Guess that's why he is called the Professor of Shinobis.

"Good morning sirs! It truly is a most youthful day for a walk isn't it?"

Jumping slightly from the shock of hearing a voice just behind them, the two stoic shinobis schooled their face to the usual mask before turning to see one of the common sights in Konoha (now that the Rookie 12 are born).

Dressed in the usual green spandex, a grinning Gai can be seen with all the sparkles background and all. A new addition to the usual chuunin was the overalls-clad three years old on his shoulders. Carrying Shounen (A/N: Remember the green turtle?), he was mimicking his mentor's grin, clearly showing the pearly white teeth. Luckily, he hasn't started mimicking the clothing fashion just yet. Heaven forbid parents actually letting their kids wear that!

"Ah Gai. I see Lee has joined your company."

"Yes! He has been most fun to be with! He clearly shows the burning Flames of Youth within him! I can't wait to be his Jounin-sensei! If I fail to be, I will frog-jump 500 laps around Konoha!"

'_Kami... Shouldn't a kid get him to tone down that attitude? I sure hope the Rock family wouldn't be suing us if Lee end up a second Gai...'_

Sweat dropping at seeing the two future mentor-disciple shared a sparkling moment, Hiashi and Fugaku were once again cursing the Namikaze and Uzumaki tendency of causing chaos in the world just by existing. Really, you don't hear other villages having even HALF of the mania Konoha was in... (A/N: *Whistling*)

"MINATO! CALL THE PRESS! HIASHI AND FUGAKU ARE FINALLY GETTING ALONG!"

"KUSHINA SHUT UP!"

Turning to glare at the grinning couple, the two clan heads did a double-take when they realised what they are seeing. The chaotic family's back! With the sweat dropping Kazekage in tow to boot!

"Ah Kakashi, my eternal rival. I see you also decided to partake in the youthful bonding with our charges."

Mentally face-palming himself, Kakashi just nodded as Naruto who was on his shoulders waved at his friend. Garbling noises can be heard as the blonde junior introduced Lee to the Sand siblings, also on the other shinobi's shoulders, well back for Gaara and Temari. (Gaara – Rei, Kankuro – Minato, Temari – Kushina)

'_... Those paperwork seems more and more appealing right now...'_

Nori couldn't help wishing that he and his family were back home in Sand right this minute. What on earth had gotten him to accept the invitation to this crazy place? Oh wait; it's his own curiosity over the seal. Damn.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Namikaze Manor...

A huge crowd of children roam the nursery, all of them cuddling their plushies they've brought along when shadow clone escorts dropped into their houses with rushed invitations for playtime. Even the three Sand siblings got one of their own, courtesy of Kushina when she spotted the wistful look on their faces as they met everyone.

Nori just sat warily as he kept an eye on the red-head kunoichi, there's no way the words heard earlier would be forgotten while he's here. Next to him, Hiruzen was cheerfully chuckling at the sight of watching the children play.

Finally! He's free from that accursed paperwork.

(Flashback)

_**"Eh?! But I want to spend time with my family~"**_

_** "NO BUTS! YOU'RE GOING BACK TO THE TOWER RIGHT NOW! SARUTOBI-SAMA'S ON THE VERGE OF EXPLODING!"**_

_** Dragged forcefully by his collar, Minato pouted as he called to Kushina to make sure the guests are well-taken care of. **_

_** "Oh and 'Shina. Try not kill Nori-san just because he annoys you okay? I want the kids to have a good time."**_

_** "Drats. I hate it that he knows me so well during moments like this."**_

"[Ne Gaara right? So you're just like Naruto, with your own soul-friend?]"

Nodding slowly at Sasuke's question, the young red-head just clutched his hamster plushie that was given to him tightly. Sitting next to him, Kankuro was trying to figure out how to attach chakra strings to his new crow plushie while Temari was surrounded by the younger girls that wanted to see her beige mouse deer.

See? Plushies make good bridges between people.

Pouncing onto his best friend's back, Naruto ignored the half-hearted glare Sasuke gave him. Hey, it had been 3 days since they last saw each other. Besides, it just wasn't that fun pranking others without the leader around.

"[Ne Gaara, Kankuro. Want to join our club?]"

Seeing that he caught the attention of the two, Naruto just went on a tirade of their oh-so-secret Dragons Prank Team (just Dragons for short). Puppy eyes, messes, 'innocent questions' are all just a small part of their arsenal. Hehehe, no one shall be spared~

Too bad for them, everyone in Konoha already knew about their club. Hey, they haven't got the skills to pull any tricks off brilliantly yet. They're 2-3 years old for goodness sake!

"Hey, you guys sure it's okay for us to join?"

Mumbling under his breath, Kankuro made sure to not let the elders hear anything. It wouldn't do to cause the whole thing to be stopped by the adults, naturally, he didn't know about the silent approval.

"[Of course! We're all brothers-in-arms!]"

_'Brothers...'_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Chibi Theatre:**

**Random: **

**Can't let them have all the fun now can we?**

Happily introducing their own plushies to Temari, the girls were sitting on the cushions they had dragged from the couches. No sense sitting on the hard floor when there's no need is there?

Smiling as she never really had the chance to talk with other girls (even if they were younger), Temari was thanking Nori mentally for accepting the invitation. The people back home never pulled her into conversations like the others here.

"Haiz... If only we can stay here longer... It's so boring back home..."

Sharing glances as they heard that, the girls from the Rookie 12 just started grinning. Worried about the change in atmosphere, the poor, unnerved Temari clutched Jojo fearfully (A/N: mouse deer), only to feel Hinata using Tsu's paws to pat on her arm.

"[ Ano... You can join our Phoenix group if you want.]"

Pouncing over when she heard the word 'Phoenix', Izu jumped in to explain and convince said Suna princess. Though it doesn't seem like she needed to try so hard, looks like they're definitely getting another member.

Hehe, Prank Team Konoha is going global!

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Watching warily from the couch, Shuu turned to poke Kyuu's shoulder.

"Oi. Any warnings about their groups?"

Looking up blearily from his disturbed nap, Kyuu just swept his gaze over the grinning kids before yawning loudly.

"Just join them in pranking. They rarely prank their own when there are others to target."

"DOESN'T THAT MEAN THEY DO PRANK THEIR OWN?!"

"Then just prank them back. Now LET ME SLEEP!"

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ


	17. Family Part 1

**Izu: *humming as she went back and froth from a secret room***

**Rei: "Izu. Just where are you going with those prank items?" *glares***

**Izu: **_**'Uh-oh.'**_

**Naruto: *Dropping in* "Ne Izu! We need another 5 sets of those IJ paints! 874 cans are barely enough to coat the ANBU corridors, we still need more for the geezer's office!"**

_**~Time lag~**_

**Rei: "GET BACK HERE YOU TWO INSUFFERABLE PRANKSTERS! AND DON'T BRING IN OTHER WORLD PRANK ITEMS EITHER!"**

**Naruto & Izu: *pulls out giant walkie-talkies while running* "ABORT! ABORT! NIMBOSTRATUS INCOMING! I REPEAT, NIMBOSTRATUS INCOMING!"**

**Accomplices: "...Huh?"**

**Naruto & Izu: ****"JUST SCATTER BEFORE NEE-CHAN/REI GETS YOU ALL!" **

***As all of them dove through a portal...***

**~Myst~: "My, looks like I don't have to remind them today. Pity, I was hoping to try out the new Whack-a-whack-o-meter... Oh well, on with the fic."**

**Bijuus: **_**'TASUKETE~~~ SHE GOT WORSE!"**_

Chapter 16: Family~

Soft murmurs spread in the basement during the early morning. The gentle lights caused by the swaying candle-fires throw shadows to dance along the walls. Rubbing his eyes sleepily, a toddler sat hugging a baby raccoon in the middle of a seal circle, where the focal point is painted on his stomach.

Two figures stood focusing their chakra just outside of the circle, with three others watching along the safety of the walls.

"It's time."

Nodding at the pair of golden eyes, Rei blazed through the seals needed while Izu chanted the poem that goes with it.

"TenOu Fuuin!"

Under the careful manipulation by the Izuna and her priestess, brown chakra bubbled out from Shuu, forming a rope-like form before shooting onto the mark that was placed on Gaara's stomach. Said child just started giggling softly at the tickling from all this as he snuggled his face in the racoon's fur. Just as the last of the connection fell into place, Gaara gained black rings around his eyes while Shuu perked from the new feeling of another mind touching his.

"Hmm. Looks like it'll need some taking use to."

"It will still take a while for the bond to be cemented. Just let things happen as they are alright?"

Watching as Rei squatted next to his youngest to help him understand the general idea of being bonded, Nori turned towards Minato with a confused look on his face.

"That's it? No price in return?"

"It's a cooperation technique... Besides, the price is the soul-link. How much more do you need?"

Twitching from the dismissive words, Nori just stammered out examples of blood and sacrifices in his irritation. Too bad it just caused his blood pressure to rise even more when Kushina scoffed at those ideas.

Apparently, those are so~ last season. Willing trade is the 'IN' thing for sealing now.

"GAARA! LET'S PLAY!"

Everyone just jolted as the door flew open to see show Naruto and the elder Suna siblings rushed in. At the doorway, a poor dishevelled Kakashi can be seen holding onto the frame for support, with visible footprints all over him.

"Sorry sensei... Their playtime is a little... too much."

"Ah... Thanks for the hard work Kakashi."

_'Urgh, i really need to get Danzo to make changes to the ANBU training menu. Oh fun~' (T_T)_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Somewhere in the shadows...

"No... The demon is accepted? I need to make sure he doesn't leave here alive. The demon must die!"

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Watching as he was once again forced into tea-time with the hokages, Nori was starting to get bored. Spending the last few days waiting for Gaara to be cleared of any mishaps from the forced extraction of Shuu has taken its toll on his blockheadedness.

Giving a small sigh, Nori looked towards the group his children were a part of, with his lips twitching slightly upwards at the corner on seeing how active they were. He never realised that his children needed the fun of interacting with other kids; he just accepted other parents making their children avoid his.

Smiling as they shared a knowing glance with each other, the Namikaze couple and Sarutobi knew that perhaps there's hope for the Kazekage just yet.

"Rei-rei! Walk-walk."

Naruto half stumbled, half ran towards his big sister, dragging Gaara along. It's just the Kage families today. Fugaku and Hiashi were all too happy to get a break from forcing Minato to clear all the paperwork, which he completed til the wee hours yesterday.

Smiling at the happy and shy grin Naruto and Gaara each gave respectively as said blonde latched onto her legs; Rei squatted to brush her hands against their cheeks.

"Sure. Temari? Kankuro? How about a walk?"

Nodding happily at first, the two suddenly tensed as they remembered that Nori haven't said anything about letting them go. Hugging Jojo and Kuro, they gave a sideward glance towards their father, pleading with big doe eyes.

Bewildered by their expressions, Nori had to be jabbed by Minato's elbow in order to snap out of it. Turning to glare at the blonde, he was surprised to see him mouth 'go with them'. Thinking that it wouldn't hurt to spend time with his family, Nori stood to leave with Rei and Kakashi, who Kankuro had grabbed onto for a ride when he saw his father's reaction. Well, if even the most stoic of Hyuuga and Uchiha melts under their children's hold, perhaps there's something to the family matter after all.

"Ittekimasu~"

"Itterashai~ Have fun you guys."

Stepping towards the town centre, the children were happily prancing down the road, with the elder group keeping an eye on them. Well, Rei's trying to as best as she could since Kyuu and Izu were wrestling over her shoulder perch. Sweat dropping, Shuu just kept walking beside Kakashi, making a note to make sure any future perch of his known. Otherwise, he'll have to spend energy just to nap, which doesn't make sense.

"Izu. Kyuu."

As she finally had enough with their bickering, Rei just grabbed the kitsunes by their scuff and looked down at them with a cold expression.

'_Uh-oh...'_

_ 'W-wah? Shouldn't priestesses usually be kind and gentle and stuff?'_

Freezing, Izu started sweating bullets while Kyuu was just stunned to see her look like that. A glare or frown would be much~ better than having to look at a controlled mask. You really can't tell how bad the anger is...

"It's a walk. So stick to it."

Dropping them onto the ground, Rei just walked on ahead, huffing as she mumbled mentally about bratty foxes. It's suppose to be a fun day for the kids, not squabbling day.

"Rei... Calm down."

Placing his hand gently on the brooding girl, Kakashi smiled softly at the sigh she gave in reply. Poor Nori was shell-shocked at the killing intent she was giving out earlier. So there really is a reason why Konoha shinobis are considered dangerous! It's crazy how much pressure they can make when angered!

"Hayaku!"

Standing a few feet before them, the kids were waving their hands wildly on the path. Said word was probably shouted by Temari, who had her hands cupped around her mouth by the way.

That's right, back to the walk.

Shaking his head, Nori was about to overtake the younger shinobis only to stop short as a wave of kunais suddenly appeared from the sides! Taking the chance, a shadow flitted behind the kids, where all of them turned at the sudden presence.

"Wah! Rei-rei! Let-g-urgh!"

Knocking down Temari and Kankuro with well-placed kicks, Naruto and Gaara were scooped into the arms of the intruder, laying limply as they were subsequently knocked out.

_'Humph. I'll let you guys choose.'_

Pulling out another scroll, the unidentified shinobi released a mountain of knifes and katanas above the dazed Suna children before taking off, leaving the human trio no choice but to take care of the free-falling weapons first.

"CHIBI!"

"PUP!"

With the Bijuu's roar, the chase began.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Chibi Theatre:**

**Summon Quote:**

**It's always the nice ones...**

Suddenly feeling a shiver up her spine, Seiki looked out to the lake as she muttered.

"Izu... What did I tell you about angering Rei? Surely you remembered what happened the last time..."

"Erm... Seiki-sama? What did happen?"

A small group of kitsune kits crowded around her, looking on with expectant eyes. It is the first time they ever heard their leader saying stuff like that.

"OuKami-sama had to step in personally to cover the damages... Just remember to treat the nice people well, it's them that's the scariest when angry..."

(A/N: What damages? Please leave it for your imagination.)

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ


	18. Family Part 2

**Bijuus: "Hmm, i wonder how bad the damages were?"**

**Izu & Genki: *Shuddering from the memory* "Bad! Really really Bad! With the capital 'B'!"**

**Bijuus: "Worse than us?"**

**Izu & Genki: *glares* "Why do you think WE'RE cowering?"**

**Bijuus: '**_**... Shall I feel insulted? Or worried?'**_

**"Rei" : "Oh, so that's how you two really think about me?" *Gathering dark mist***

**Izu, Genki & the Bijuus: "WAH! MERCY!" *dove back into the fanfics for safety***

**~Myst~: *taking off the disguise* "My, that worked beautifully. I have to remember this method."**

**Rei: "~Myst~-sama... Why did you write me as that dangerous?"**

**~Myst~: "Oh you know how it is, crazy things come out whenever minds wander. Well then, please continue with the chapter. I think Naruto getting antsy from being stuck as a kid for so long."**

**Naruto: "And that's the truth, dattebayo! Hurry up and let me be 16 again!"**

**Rei: *drags the fuming Naruto away from a waving ~Myst~* "Naruto, you know that's impossible. She still have too many chapters to write before you even reach Academy age."**

**Naruto: "What? NNNOOO~~~ I DON'T WANT TO STAY A SQUIRT!"**

**~Myst~ :"And sadly, this story is not your judistriction. *grins* Have fun with your long~ childhood."**

Chapter 17: Family~ 2

Fleeing across the forest, the masked villain kept an ear out for any possible pursuers, the two unconscious children held tightly in his arms. Thinking he had reached far enough, he placed them down, unsealing the rope he carried from the scroll as he moved to tie them both down.

Knowing that the fox and raccoon would be able to find them through the link, he quickly placed a barrier seal on both of them, making sure that no one can interrupt. Kill the kids, and one can kill the bijuus through the link.

Not that he made the distinctions between the two anyway...

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Stiffening as they felt the weird sensation, Kyuu and Shuu growled from the back of the throat. Skidding to a halt just behind them, Izu asked warily for the reason.

"Damn it! There's something that can block our connections?"

"What! I thought you said nothing can break the soul-link."

Whirling towards the frowning priestess, Nori was on the verge of going feral. No one can undermine his position.

"Nothing can... I guess they still need time..."

"Daddy! Hurry! Gaara's getting hurt!"

Trying hard to keep their tears from overflowing, the elder siblings gripped the shoulders of the shadow cones tightly. They were supposed to help protect him, that's supposed to be what elder siblings are for.

"Izu."

Leaving Kakashi and Nori to calm the kids down, Rei closed her eyes and focused on the land itself. With Izu's help, she was soon cruising along the life energy of the trees, animals and the earth, searching for any disturbances that aren't of the natural order. Hey, celestial foxes have a lot of power, and by proxy, their partners too.

"This way. Just 5 km away."

Moving off, the girl just led the rest of their group towards the children.

'_Please... Be safe...'_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Wincing, Naruto soon open his eyes blearily, looking around before he realised the man in front of him was preparing his knife. Trying to squirm free, the boy accidently ended up kicking Gaara, who was also tied up at his side.

"No No No!"

Glaring at the man that was closing in on them, Naruto tried to stretch his neck as far as possible to get a bite in. No one messes with their lives! Turning to get Gaara to join in, Naruto was confused at the shocked look on the red-head's face.

"[Gaara?]"

"[O... Oji-chan...]"

Indeed, with the sunlight illuminating the unmasked man, Gaara could see clearly the face of the only person who paid him any attention back home. His uncle, Yashamaru. Said man had a crazed look on his face, as his hands itched to bring his weapon down on them.

"Yes Gaara. It's me. The one who will end your existence."

Raising his knife, Yashamaru was about to bring it down on Gaara's head when a flurry of kunais flew past, causing him to step away from them. Glaring as they landed in front of the kids, Kakashi and Nori tensed with kunais in their hands, while Rei went to untie Naruto and Gaara with the help of the elder Sand siblings.

"Yashamaru? What on earth are you doing?"

Nori couldn't believe that his brother-in-law would actually attack his kids like that. Heck, Yashamaru was the one who kept trying to convince him to treat Gaara better even. Snarling, said man spat at his Kazekage.

"You're the fool! He's the demon that destroyed my sister! And here you are actually accepting him!"

Shocked at seeing the state of mind Yashamaru was in, Nori could only frown while Kakashi signalled to Rei to get all the kids back to Konoha. It's getting too dangerous around here. Noticing, Yashamaru snarled again.

"They will die today! Kuchijyose no Jutsu!"

As the smoke cleared, huge desert scorpions loom around the other shinobis, their stings raised high in preparation. Tensing, both Rei and Kakashi quickly summoned their shadow clones who scooped the children into their arms and went off. Leaving his scorpions to serve as the obstacles, Yashamaru went after the shadow clones.

"Nori-sama! Please!"

Shouting out loud to the man who was fending off the attack, Rei used her sash to wrap around the stings of the scorpions, pulling them away from the Kazekage. Seeing her worried look, something swelled from Nori's frozen heart.

That's right... They're his children.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

"Wah! He's here!"

Alerting the shadow clones at Yashamaru's arrival, the four children were tossed towards the safety of tree roots, leaving Kyuu and Shuu to stand guard just before them.

"Fools."

Getting solid hits in, the shadow clones were sadly no match for the berserk zealot. Knowing that she'll never let Gaara deal with such danger again, Temari wrapped her arms around the kids, glaring as hard as she could to the man she used to call family.

Forming summoning seals to keep the bijuus busy, Yashamaru paid no heed to the warning growls as he loomed before the four children.

"Good night, children."

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Blood spurted as a hand-held kunai pierced through the body, a pair of cold steel eyes glared at the shocked expression before him.

Looks of shock and confusion soon sank into the children's faces while the bijuus gave a huff of relief. Nori had finally unleashed his parental fury, and just in time too.

"Don't. Touch. My. Kids."

Tossing said man towards the trees further away with a low mutter of 'good riddance', the Kazekage glanced over his shoulder, mentally wincing at the fear his children still held in their eyes. Raising his blood-soaked hands to form clones, Nori just stood alone as he let the copies talked and calmed them down.

"[Gaara. Go.]"

Noticing the pain and feelings of regret coming from Nori, the youngest blonde blinked before his gut feeling kicked in. Pushing his red-head friend towards his father, Naruto just gave a grin, while even Shuu was bumping his head against Gaara's legs. Blinking, the youngest Sand sibling slowly nodded and dashed quickly towards his father.

"Da!"

Turning due to his reflexes, Nori was greeted by a hurtling kid at his stomach, causing them both to land on the ground. Looking down, he was graced with tearing pale green eyes with the sweetest smile a 2 year old can give.

"[Thank you.]"

"Ah! Us too!"

Looking on as the other two jumped in for a family hug, Shuu pulled 'against his will' by the way, Naruto cuddled Kyuu who for once wasn't fighting him. A hand soon ruffled the young blonde's as Kakashi grinned at the smile that was turned to him.

Beside them, Rei and Izu just spent the time committing the scene to memory. Looks like they'll need to burn the midnight oil tonight. Photos just don't cut it for something like this.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Next day...

A huge crowd gathered around the gate, the rookie 12 sniffling slightly at the departure of their new friends. The two kages were shaking hands as they exchanged promise of sustained contact for the future.

"DON'T WORRY! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE OUTSTANDING!"

A tearing Gai called out to the Sand children as he sobbed on a sweatdropping Kakashi's shoulder. All the other shinobis were thanking the gods for letting the masked teen pick the 'Dummy of the Day' lottery. One should know, a shinobi taijustu master is~ heavy. And to add in all those weights? Even Hercules would run before supporting said person.

"Nori-sama?There's something you should have."

Stepping forward towards Minato's side, Rei passed the embroidery done on the softest silk she had to Nori. On it, was the heart-warming picture of the Suna Family Hug, bordered by delicate designs of brown sands and zinnias (A/N: Thoughts of friends).

Gaping at the precious gift, the shocked Kazekage could only nod as he mentally promised to hang this in the living room of his house. He wasn't going to forget that moment for as long as he could.

"REI! YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME THE PHOTOS!"

"Eep!"

Hightailing out of there, Rei was soon chased by the Konoha Mothers calling for copies of the picture. IT'S A KUNOICHI RULE!

"Oh boy... Hope Rei survives when they know there are no pictures at all."

"That's not like you... I thought you'll be spreading copies by now."

Hearing Kurenai's reply to her spoken thought, Izu just shrugged in the midst of the children's farewell hug.

Family's family. Even Izunas draw the line for privacy on that.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Chibi Theatre:**

**Celestial Bloopers:**

**Never jump into bets head-first.**

A shadow inched towards the open scroll on the lighted pedestal. The head looked around carefully, noting that it was alone before pulling out an ink pen to start scribbling. Just as the tip was poised to scratch out one line, a hand shot from the shadows of the pedestal to grab the writing hand.

"Genki! How many times must I say never to interfere! Any form of it is up to the humans!"

Squirming as she tried to toss the pen to her left hand,Chibi Genki winced when Chibi Yami noticed and decided to pin her to the wall, swiping said pen at the same time.

"Oh come on. That old guy repented! Can't have him die of something small like a snake bite?"

Scowling at the stubbornness of his counterpart, Chibi Yami didn't pay attention to how the sight would appear as to the other gods that arrived in the midst of the commotion.

Let's see:

Heavy breathing? Check

Arms pinned? Check

Close proximity? Check

No resistance? And~ Check

Yup, it's official. They're together.

"Pay up OuKami, Amateratsu. Told you they're together."

Grumbling, the Chibi Sun Goddess reluctantly placed a wad of cash of the smug Chibi Seiki's outstretched paw while Chibi OuKami looked pitifully at the stoned faces of his two children.

"Really, you two. Can't you warn me before I took that bet?"

"What/ Come again?"

Looking back at each other, Chibi Yami and Chibi Genki paled as they sprung apart immediately!

"WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!"

"Sure, sure. Don't worry, we won't bother your 'alone time' Ta-ta."

"SEIKI NO BAKA!"

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ


	19. Fox Festival Part 1  Invitation

**Nori: *yelling* "~Myst~sama! Are you crazy? First you gave me a 'sea-weed' name and NOW you're thrashing my brother-in-law's reputation?"**

**Yashamaru: "C-calm down Nori. I... did carry out the order to assasinate Gaara in the manga."**

**Nori: "I know, but that was an order! You love Gaara, but she turned you into a Crazy in here! "**

**~Myst~: "First off, Nori, your name isn't written with 'sea-weed', but this: **'律'. **And second, I do have a reason for Yashamaru's actions."**

**Seiki: "You're actually explaining?"**

**~Myst~: "Yup, it also came up in the reviews. Sadly, all I can say is it was all part of a plan. I can't say anything more than that otherwise it's going to spoil the introduction of one of my OCs."**

**Nori: "WHAT! THAT'S NOT SAYING MUCH!"**

**~Myst~: "Oh come now, you know every good plan starts with subtle steps. So hush, the explanation will come in one of my future chapters."**

**Nori: *grumble grumble* "Fine. I expect a good one."**

**~Myst~: "Nothing less. *nods* In the meantime, please accept the storyplot of Yashamaru actually hating Gaara. Well then, without further ado, chapter 18."**

Chapter 18: Fox Festival~ Invitation

Weeks had passed since the Kazekage had returned back to Sand. All was well in Konohagakure, with the citizens preparing for one of their biggest festivals.

That's right. It's TIME FOR THE FOX FESTIVAL!

Stalls line the streets as the people went to work decorating the place, making sure all the supplies were in abundance. Of course, our favourite ninjas were having the blast of their life!

"Whee~"

"Gah! You guys…"

Sighing at the mess of spilt glue and paper cuttings around the care centre, Rei just summoned her clones for help. Getting half of them to distract the children, Rei worked with the other half to clean the place up. She knew it was a bad idea to let them raid the candy supply box.

"Woah… The kids are worse than natural disasters."

Asuma gaped at the mess from the door, of which Kurenai had already passed through to set their list of materials down. They have only been out for fifteen minutes!

"Asuma-kun… Surely you already know their energy from the plushies party…"

Dead-panning as she squatted to pick the items up, Kurenai couldn't help but smile at the quiet Hinata who had stayed behind to help Rei. Said girl just blushed again before shyly looking down as she tottered her way towards the arts supplies box.

That's right! The three of them have been given a mission by Minato to take care of the children this week. With all the activity going on, ANBU and medics were busy making sure there are no undercover spies, unnoticed injuries and plently of aspirin available respectively. Sigh, festivals always brings a headache to those dealing with security.

"Rei-san! We've brought the cloth and stuff."

Poking his head through, Shisui tried to bump the door further open with his shoulder, causing Iruka, who was holding to the other end of the box to sweat drop. Really, couldn't he just wait for someone to push it open? Nonetheless, when he saw Rei pushing the door wide, he froze as his eyes quickly darted around the room in search of the foxes. He wasn't so keen about meeting the Kyuubi that attacked Konoha two years ago so soon, no matter if two years is already considered long enough.

"Thank you Shisui-san. Now maybe the kids will sit down for a while… Oh, you must be Iruka-san?"

Jolting at the mention of his name, Iruka just nodded tensely, knowing full well that the Chuunin before him was also the Izuna priestess. Noting the tension from the younger teen, Rei could only smile gently as she realised that perhaps, Kyuu wasn't that accepted in Konoha just yet.

'_How to let them know Kyuu's other side…'_

Just as she pondered, the children, having heard Shisui, were all running towards them at full speed. Completed with gleeful yells and the dust-cloud right behind them.

"STAMPEDE~"

Roaring out, Asuma hooked one arm around Kurenai's waist and caught hold of Hinata's collar with the other, pulling them towards the safety of the corridor. The two in question were sweat-dropping at the sheer exaggeration the Chuunin showed. Surely it wasn't that bad?

"Now you're giving them too much credit."

As heads turned towards the main entrance, they were greeted by a smiling Kakashi who just has his hand up in greeting. And if one looked again, tagging along behind him were Itachi and Hana, both of them here to see their younger siblings.

"Yo."

"KAKA!"

"TACHI!"

"GEH! NEE-NEE?"

Unlike Naruto and Sasuke, who were rushing to their big brothers, Kiba had his face scrunched up as he ran in the opposite direction, which was unusual considering that it's Hana who looks after him back home. Ignoring the confused looks, Hana just dove after him.

"Urgh Kiba! You know there's no choice, mom can't bring us around the festival with the booth the clan has to do."

"BUT EVERYONE GOING!"

Crossing his arms as he pouted, Kiba plopped down onto the ground, fully intent on not moving an inch to get his point across. Oh, and one can never forget the glistening of tears collecting at the corner of the eyes, which marked the start of a huge crying tantrum. *Gasp!*

Sweatdropping at the usual kid tactic, Rei stepped forward as she placed a hand on the fuming Hana. Thankfully, way~ before the infamous dog-fights the Inazuma clan were known for break out.

"If it's alright, I can ask Tsume-sama about bringing you guys around."

"Eh? Really? I didn't want to bother you…"

"I'm bringing the whole group anyway… The other clan heads asked me before today."

Pointing to the other children crowding around the newcomers, Rei got glomped by a cheering Kiba (who's tears miraculously disappeared by the way) along with a hug by Hana. Yes, they get to go to the festival! Ears perking at the additional charges she's taking on, the copy-nin called out to Rei.

"You sure you can handle them all, Rei?"

"Actually, I was hoping I can pull you into helping as well… Since Tenzou-san is bringing two more guests, I'll need more than Kurenai, Shizune and Anko to help."

"Sure. Sensei took me off the duty rooster for tonight anyway."

'_After some blackmailing about __**those**__**books**__ he kept at my place… But you don't need to know that.'_

Nodding at the smile of gratitude Rei was giving him, Kakashi turned back towards the direction where he sensed some hero-worshipping.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Chibi Theatre:**

Yes, you read right. Behind our favourite Chibi copy-nin, Chibi Uchiha Shisui was currently displaying huge sparkling eyes as he didn't realised that he'll end up meeting the Yellow Flash's student! Of course, Chibi Itachi had a face-palm off slightly to the side.

"YOU REALLY ARE HATAKE KAKASHI! ITACHI WASN'T KIDDING WHEN HE SAID HE GETS TO MEET YOU! CAN I GET AN AUTOGRAPH? NO WAIT, HOW ABOUT I HELP WITH THE KIDS TOO? YOU DON'T MIND RIGHT, REI-SAN?"

_'PLEASE SAY YES! PLEASE SAY YES! PLEASE SAY YES!'_

"Sure. Rei?"

Signing on the card with an amused look on his face, Chibi Kakashi was smirking mentally at the glaring Chibi Itachi. Well, well, looks like he has more advantages over the little weasel. That'll teach him to blackmail his elders.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Nodding warily at the (suddenly) hyper kid before her, Rei somehow gained the urge to give Itachi a huge hug. Was this what he has to deal with whenever the topic of Kakashi comes up? No wonder he always have such good control over himself… He had practice by keeping himself from committing murder all this time!

Iruka, who was wisely standing well out of Shisui's range, suddenly jumped when he heard a growl behind him.

"Great… More Chibis… Rei, can I just stay at home?"

"Sorry Kyuu. I need you to keep an eye on Naruto."

"That's right! Besides, it's your first time seeing a festival too!"

Poking her paw at the grumbling bijuu, Izu just grinned cheekily as she knew Kyuu was also getting excited for today. He really needs to start letting go of his grumpy persona more.

"Bah humbug."

Noticing the flinch by the young Chuunin before all that laughter, Kakashi shared a glance with Asuma who nodded discreetly. Placing his hand on Iruka's head, the young Sarutobi asked him along as well.

"Well, Iruka. Want to join us? Can't let them have all the fun."

"Oh yeah. That's a good idea, we can stop by Hitomi's clan booth too."

Looking between the different looks of invitation and pleading eyes (A/N: the kids just love meeting new people), Iruka knew that there was no way to get out of it. Hey, it's not like you can just blurt out that you don't want to be near the bijuu that caused a massive attack 2 years ago without insulting the Izuna priestess and the close-knit group.

"That'll… be nice."

_'Kami… Please don't let me regret this.'_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Chibi Theatre:**

**Shinobi Rule #5:**

**Never rebel against the Icha Icha Termination.**

**Visibly at least. And unless there's a bigger deal on the tables too.**

ANBU HQ…

"Well, that's all for the briefing. I'll leave you guys to get back to preparations."

Having said that, Chibi Minato shunshined himself back to the Hokage office. Of course, he was unsurprised when he found the Chibi Dog ANBU waiting in the room. Said shinobi pushed his mask to the side while Minato activated all the privacy seals he placed.

"Sensei. Is it another secret mission?"

"No Kakashi. It's just… HELP ME KEEP THESE!"

Pulling up his best puppy eyes, Chibi Minato grabbed Chibi Kakashi by the shoulders as he showed him his other~ secret stash of literature.

"Geh! You know Kushina-sama threatened to mutilate me in every known possible way and then resurrect me and start the cycle all over again if I help you! And besides, didn't she burn all your copies yesterday already?"

"I kept extras just in case… Please Kakashi. She'll know if I ask Sensei, who'll kill me too by the way, grumbling something about 'no loyalty to a teacher', which he will surely do before Tsunade-sama. Then it'll be BOTH her and Tsunade-sama on my case. Besides, she won't bother you again now that she threatened you. She trusts her intimidation skills a lot."

Giving a wary 'I-don't-know…' look to his mentor, Chibi Kakashi's resistance dropped and burnt to ashes when Chibi Minato decided to sweeten the deal.

"Look. I'll help you with Rei, and don't give me that look. You're too obvious. I'll also make sure to reduce the amount of future blackmail Kushina will have on you. She gets the info from me anyway."

Bugged-eyed, Chibi Kakashi couldn't believe his luck. Advice about Rei from the One Who Even Stubborn Kushina Fell For! And more privacy from Kushina's Blackmail Rounds! Those over cede THE WORST CONSEQUENCES THAT FOLLOWS!

(**~M~:** You can clearly see just where Kushina is on the power hierachy. =3)

"Deal. I'll need seals for those though, you know? It's bad enough Rei already knows I read Icha Icha… By the way, is that author really that good?"

"I'll let you read them when you're much~ older. I already failed your dad when I let you read Icha Icha so young, no need to fail him a second time."

"Fine. But you still owe me 15 years of salt-broiled saury for even giving Kushina-sama info about me in the first place."

"Drats. I was hoping you missed that sentence. Me and my big mouth..."

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Note: I'll be putting up my Hanami fanfic next week, which is basically a break-fourth-wall style. Once again, no Usagi chapters next week. Seeya~**


	20. Fox Festival Part 2 Redemption

**Kushina: "Oh Minato~" *Smiles brightly***

**Minato: *gulps* "Y-yes dear?"**

**Kushina: "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO BURN THOSE!" **

***Chibi Kushina starts chasing with a flaming fist after Chibi Minato who was carrying his books***

**Minato: "But 'Shina! They're erotica~ A part of Literature! You don't burn Literature~"**

**Kushina: "I don't care what they're called! I'm not having them in the house where Naruto can get them!"**

**Izu: "Heh~ Too late for that~" *points to Chibi Naruto over at the Nose-bleeding Corner with one copy***

**Jiraiya: "NANI? Come on Naruto, and yet you wouldn't read mine?" **

**Naruto: *dazed* "Huh? Ah. Yours, no plot. This, got plot." *returns to reading***

**Minato: "See?" *gave 'I-told-you-so' look***

**Kushina & Jiraiya: "Grr... You know what I see? A BONFIRE!"**

**~Myst~: "Hold on there! Those books will stay! They're part of the amusement I have in mind."**

**Kushina: "What? Since when do you read erotica?"**

**~Myst~: "I don't. It's just these particular ones serve as a plot item. On the lighter side of things."**

**Kushina & Jiraiya: *grumbles* "...Fine."**

**Minato: "Thank you thank you thank you thank you tha-"**

**~Myst~: "I get it, Minato. Now, please return to your places everyone. Chapter 19's up!"**

Chapter 19: Fox Festival~2 - Redemption

Lanterns were lit as night falls, voices calling out deals to attract customers spread around the clearing. Of course, the kiddies were looking wide-eyed at the rows and rows of food, games and prizes!

"Kaka! We go. Now!"

Crowding around the chuckling teen, the boys of the rookie 12 were bouncing on their feet, much to the amusement of the guys. The copy-nin was looking more and more like a nursery teacher nowadays.

"Hold your horses, you guys. We need to be gentlemen and wait for the girls, you know."

"Gentlemen?"

Cocking their heads to the side, only Neji had any inkling of what Kakashi just said. Hey, Hyuuga household prided itself on proper upbringing after all, that and being older helps.

"Sorry we're late…"

"Duh… 'Cause **someone** just wouldn't wear a kimono."

Looking up, the older guys were star-struck at how beautiful the girls had dressed up. With their hair styled, and wearing those custom-made kimonos, the guys could only gape at the sight of mortal fairies.

Especially Anko, who was pouting at a sweat-dropping Rei.

"ANKO? YOU LOOK FE…FABULOUS! Yeah, that's the word."

Switching the word in mind as he saw the deadly glare said girl was aiming at him, Ibiki was wiping away cold sweat mentally.

_'Phew… that was close. But seriously, she's actually looking FEMININE! SOMEONE CALL THE PRESS!'_

Asuma and Gai, naturally fearing the repercussions of NOT complimenting the girls, quickly voiced their opinions. Though naturally, with Asuma giving the most sincerity in his compliments towards Kurenai .

Watching the kids tottered along the pathway towards the stand where they were to meet Tenzou and the others, Kakashi fell back to walk beside Rei who, unlike the rest of the girls, was still wearing her usual outfit.

"You didn't want to wear a kimono?"

"Yeah… It'll be hard to chase after the kids in a kimono after all."

Nodding at that, he just let it go as they walked in content silence. Well, as content as he can get anyway.

_*Sigh* 'Never thought I'll have the day of wanting to wear traditional clothes… Obito and Rin would probably be gaping like a goldfish if they were here...'_

"Hey~"

Tenzou and Shisui waved the huge group over, with Iruka and another kid carrying a 2 year old Sai standing behind them. Knowing introductions were in order, the wood elemental user pushed his ANBU charges before him.

"You guys already met Sai, carrying him is Shin. His surrogate older brother."

"Konbanwa."

"Weird… I thought Danzou wouldn't allow Root members to mix."

"Well, Minato-sama pulled some strings… ANKO? YOU LOOK FE… I mean FABULOUS."

Eyes narrowing at very words that appeared for a second time, Anko glared at a sweating Ibiki and Tenzou.

"Okay~ That's the second time I heard that, word for word even! Now, spit it out. What were you guys going to say?"

'_Oh shitting mess of a bijuu…'_

(**Bijuus: **Hey!)

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Chibi Theatre:**

Turning to run, both Chibi Ibiki and Chibi Tenzou tried to safe their hides, which in their haste didn't see the kunais Chibi Anko had immediately thrown after them. Two in particular pinned their sandals down, causing them to fall flat on their face, essentially setting off a domino effect.

Chibi Ibiki and Chibi Tenzou grabbed at Chibi Gai, who in turn ended up throwing his takoyaki upwards. With the food landing on Chibi Shin's face, he lost his grip on Chibi Sai, which caused said kid to fall on top of Chibi Chouji who grabbed at Chibi Sasuke, who grabbed at Chibi Shino, and they went down the line with the rest of the rookie 12 ending at Chibi Naruto. Of which, said blonde flailed into Chibi Iruka, who had his hands full trying to keep his balance, that he could only watch on helplessly as Chibi Kyuu flew off Chibi Naruto's head and into…

…THE GIANT COTTON CANDY MACHINE IN THE STAND BEHIND THEM ALL!

"hgyG!&#&EBJHGD&!"

The rest of the Chibi group could only wince in sympathy.

And taking pictures for blackmail of course.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

After some time of rescuing…

Kyuu sulked as the kids crowd around him, ready to unleash a bijuu ball attack at the next person that starts to snicker at him. However, that was a pretty tall order, considering that it wasn't everyday you get to see a WALKING COTTON CANDY BALL WITH THE RED BUSHY TAIL THAT CAN SERVE AS THE HANDLE! Kyuu-ton Candy, anyone?

_'Damnit… At least the other bijuus aren't here to see this…'_

Smiling gently, Rei looked up only to see the older shinobis trying to hide their frowns from the kids as they returned from their short shopping spree. Focusing her chakra to her ears, Rei was caught unprepared at the sheer amount of negativity from the other Konoha residents.

"_Why is that bijuu here? Is he going to destroy the place again?"_

_ "Urgh… those foxes need to be put down. Menace, that's the only thing they are."_

_ "I can't believe those kids stick around them. Surely their parents know better…"_

Unable to stand it anymore, Rei stopped her eavesdropping, looking worriedly at the shadowed bijuu who just stood frozen.

"Kyuu…"

Izu, having heard the same things through her connection with Rei, crept closer to the red kitsune. At this, the older shinobis were caught off-guard at the gruff answer from Kyuu.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Isn't there a lot more booths to go to?"

Jumping to his feet, Kyuu led the way as he was followed by the kids, single-file. However, even Iruka can tell, Kyuu was making sure to avoid going near those people that were smiling falsely at them. Knowing Kurenai and the others will make sure the kids were kept safe, Rei caught Iruka's shoulder to get him to stop, bluntly asking the question that was bugging her since afternoon.

"Iruka-san. What do you really think about Kyuu?"

Said genin panicked at the question, stammering model answers only to fell silent when he saw those serious amethyst eyes.

"I'm scared… He took out my parents and half the village so easily 2 years ago."

Rei nodded as she understood his point; after all, she still held fear and anger towards the Iwa shinobis for their attack on the shrine even now as well.

"But… It's kind of cute at how he takes care of Naruto-kun and the others, even with all his grumbling. He doesn't seem that scary now, more like a grumpy protective sibling. I'm even starting to think he's not the type to just attack a place. Haha, my thinking's weird right?"

"No, not one bit, Iruka-san."

Smiling with relief at the younger shinobi, Rei knew just then that having Kyuu out with them today wasn't a bad idea. True, first impressions are the most memorable, but that doesn't mean they show the whole complexity of a soul.

"Thank you. For seeing Kyuu."

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

"KYA~ KYUU! 'ZU!"

Tenzou, Kakshi stood in the frontlines at the group of drunks who have the foxes by their necks, leaving the others to make sure the kids were far enough from the clearly emotional people. Shinobis on duty had arrived straight after the scream, wary about setting off a ticking human time bomb, while the parents of the rookie 12 were struggling to keep from exploding themselves as well. Especially a very angry pair of Namikazes.

"Chinen! What the bijuu do you think you're doing?"

The leader of the group just laughed freely as he tightened the grip around a choking Kyuu's neck, a hysterical glint prominent in his eye.

"Dealing with the menace you let free! *Hic* Just ask anyone! They'll tell you the same thing. Heck, they'll probably agree! *Hic* He's going to pay for my wife's death. Starting with his little vixen!"

Slamming Kyuu forcefully onto the ground, Chinen ignored the wails of the children as he stalked towards the squirming Izu held by a follower. Crying out, Rei tried to push past the crowd, only to be dragged back by Kakashi, who kept his glare on them throughout.

"No Rei. You'll make it worse; they were calling you a kitsune shape-shifter earlier."

"IZU!"

Before Minato could act, a red blur jumped between the drunken men. Dropping the dazed Izu into Rei's arms, Kyuu winced as the pain raced through his body. Turning to limp back towards the drunken men, Kyuu ignored the calls for him to return as he drew up a dome of red chakra to keep others out.

'_Don't even bother, Blondaime. They came for me.'_

Plopping down right at Chinen's feet, who scrambled backwards by the way, Kyuu just yawned at the scent of fear and anger rolling of the whole group.

"Well? Get on with it. It's me you want after all."

Glancing at each other, someone in the group just threw a kunai straight at Kyuu's foreleg, making a jarring sound of metal glancing off the bone at that. Seeing their target not making any signs of moving, a feral bloodlust soon unleashed itself within the drunks.

Looking on in horror, everyone outside the chakra dome couldn't believe their eyes.

_'Why? Why isn't that monster trying to dodge? No, why are we feeling inferior? He deserved that … He destroyed our home…'_

Clawing frantically at Kyuu's chakra as she tried to force it apart with her own, Izu wailed as Rei and the other shinobis who had grew to like Kyuu sank to their knees.

"BAKA KYUU! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO PICK NOW OF ALL TIMES TO BE HUMAN! DODGE ALREADY!"

'_Idiot kit. I need to do this… It's the only way for me to stay…'_

Switching his gaze from Izu towards the sky, Kyuu smiled gently.

_ 'Kannou-sama… I finally understand.'_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Bijuu Note:**

**As hard as it is to believe, they were young once. **

**Even they need time to learn.**

"Gah!"

"Bwahahaha. We got him, Nibi!"

"Gobi! Nibi! You're dead!"

Roaring in anger, a younger Kyuubi threw all the techniques he knew at the cat and dog creatures, not caring that his strength was more than capable of dragging his fellow bijuus right before Yami.

"KYUUBI! STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

The OuKami threw his hand out from where he stood before Nibi and Gobi, erasing the attack that was flying towards them. Huffing, Kyuu just turned to go back to his den while Kannou gestured his hand over the two bijuus to heal them, before moving to pick said fox up.

"Kyuubi. You cannot keep hurting others like that. It'll just start a never-ending chain."

"Humph. They deserved it, and it's not like they're dead."

"Then what will you do if you did cause death? What happens if others come for revenge?"

"Keep fighting. Duh~"

Shaking his head at the confused Kyuubi, Kannou gave a bittersweet smile to his ninth bijuu.

"No Kyuubi. Sometimes, the only thing to do is to accept."

"Accept what?"

"You'll figure it out."

_'Weirdo…'_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Warning:**

**I am running out of completed chapters for 'Usagi', and there's also the fact that I'm going to need to put some changes into the storyline. **

**So don't be surprised if 'Usagi' doesn't get updated as usual in the coming future. I will still update, just that it might take a while.**

**But during break for 'Usagi', I might put up my other cross-over fics or the PoT stories I have. So check my profile if you want to read for some laughs/smiles. **

**Seeya~**


	21. Fox Festival Part 3 Acceptance

**Naruto: "NNNNOOOOO~ I'm stuck as a Chibi for that much longer?" T.T**

**Rest of Rookie 12 ( - 1): "It's not like you're the only one!"*Mallets hitting~***

**Naruto: *swirled-eyed* "Oww... Where did those come from?"**

**~Myst~: "Saa, I'm currently reading a lot of Pokemon fics that's why. I wonder, should I put it as a permanent item here?"**

**Majority: "Yes please~" (Naruto: "Hidoi~")**

**Kyuu: "Alright. It's fun to mess with Chibi here, but for the sake of my whiskers, HOW LONG DO I HAVE TO STAY STILL WITH A KUNAI THROUGH MY LEG? You better not say you're going for the hiatus right now!"**

**~Myst~: "Oppsie. Calm down there Kyuu, the hiatus is only after this chapter, so no worries. Well then, let's continue~"**

Chapter 20: Fox Festival~3 – Acceptance

Clenching his fist, Minato could only watch helplessly as Kyuu's words bonded him to stay in his spot. As a shinobi, he understood that what deeds one had done, one has to accept the burden of it. And yet, Kyuu's already family!

_'Damnit… It's this dual-thinking that got us humans having so many wars.'_

"Minato, we can't just let it go on like this! He's going to die at this rate!"

Knowing that Kushina was barely reining in her impulsive nature, Minato narrowed his eyes as he looked back at the red dome. Forget what other will think, he'll be damned and less of a man to let Kyuu endure it any further.

Of course, before he could do anything, his son was already making his move. Well, like they said, Kyuu's family.

"KYUU!"

Finally getting out of Iruka's grip, Naruto broke through the dome, not at all affected by the chakra. Diving in between the small space left, the young blonde bared his teeth at the men while he cradled the bleeding Kyuu protectively.

"Chibi…"

"Kyuu, family!"

"Get out of the way brat!"

Just as Chinen and a few other men were about to swat Naruto backwards, Rei unleashed her jutsu.

"Secret Garden Style: Lotus Touch!"

A chakra lotus appeared beneath Naruto and Kyuu, its petals curling around them so gently that it made them looked like children blessed by the land itself. Eyes turned towards Rei, with tears streaming down her face, as she spoke softly, though her voiced carried her words clearly through the crowd's silence.

"Justice? Can this still be called justice when you're going to hurt a kid? When you went past the line of sheer bloodlust? Kyuu's already accepting the burden he gave himself! Just look past your bruised pride to understand that already!"

Choking, Rei didn't even feel Kushina's arms wrapping around her, all she could feel was the land itself keening in accordance to Izu's soul over Kyuu's injuries. The gentle wind that arrived has also taken upon itself in bringing forth a type of realisation throughout the villagers.

His anger fading from Rei's speech, Minato stepped up towards the deflated men fidgeting before the lotus. Looking straight into the eyes of Chinen, the Forth Hokage just looked coolly at the broken man within.

"You already made your point, and Kyuu accepted that. I will let this act of insubordination go, but don't expect his compliance to earn you a second amnesty."

Sweeping his eyes to meet the gazes of the villagers that had crowded around them, Minato continued.

"Kyuu IS a part of my family. If anyone still thinks he hasn't gotten what he deserved, come to me and we'll work something out. Take note that I draw the line at witch hunts and anything that disturbs his well-being. **Anything more,**** I will take it as a personal insult.**"

Lacing his last words with his own brand of killing intent, the Hokage huffed in satisfaction when he saw flinches from those around him. Placing his hand on the lotus bud, which disappeared into mist, Minato scooped Naruto and Kyuu into his arms, before he disappeared in a yellow flash. Kushina, taking heed, also cradled Izu before leaving with Rei.

One by one, those shinobis that believed in Kyuu left following them, leaving a heavy silence at the festive grounds. Murmurs and glances of realisations soon spread quietly among the people left behind.

Perhaps, it was way past time for them to sort out their feelings and decisions.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Namikaze Manor…

"No Rei… You're in no shape to do healing. Stay here."

Watching Tsunade and Kushina disappear behind the door with Izu to help Kyuu, Minato juggled between calming a crying Naruto who kept squirming to follow and trying cheer up the now-silent Rei beside him. And he still needs to deal with the villagers tomorrow…

Sigh… No one ever told him how messed up being a Hokage can get… Oh wait; he should have suspected something when Hiruzen was practically throwing the hat at him during the ceremony.

He really needs to go through the fine print on the contract again.

Tapping him on the shoulder, Mikoto asked softly on whether they could stay for a while, and perhaps help prepare some refreshments. Seeing the gentle smiles from all his close friends that gathered, Minato nodded thankfully before dropping his son into the hugs of the children.

It's moments like this that makes him proud to be a Konoha shinobi.

Standing awkwardly in the clearly private circle of ties, Iruka couldn't help but pulled at Kakashi's sleeve, asking timidly at the distracted ANBU.

"Will they… be alright?"

"Hopefully…"

Not really answering Iruka's question, Kakashi just slipped off to join Minato at Rei's side, leaving Asuma and the others to reassure the 12 year old. After all, with the support of family and friends, there's no way one wouldn't be alright…

That's the secret of Konoha's strength. Believe it.

"Rei, are you alright? You seemed overwhelmed earlier…"

Unable to stand the worry she can see in their eyes, Rei just gave a gentle yet heart-wrenching smile.

"I'll be fine… Tou-san, you better stop Jiraiya-sama about his revenge plan."

"What?"

Turning around with wide eyes, Minato couldn't believe his eyes. Jiraiya was currently huddling with the other highly motivated shinobis off in a corner, mumbling on how to make those drunks pay with methods that were best not repeated for the sake of everyone's sanity!

"SENSEI!"

ONE DOESN'T MAKE PLANS TO TORTURE A HOKAGE'S PEOPLE!

For Bijuu's sake, at least keep it behind his back!

(**Jiraiya:** But we are working behind your back. **Minato:** Not literally, sensei!)

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

"Really Kyuu, I've never thought you're even more reckless than me! You're lucky you have faster healing abilities."

Shaking her head, Kushina ignored the soft snort of amusement Tsunade gave when she heard it. So the Red Hot-blooded Habanero does know she is reckless.

"Humph… I'm Kyuubi no Youko… As if I'll die from something as small as this…"

Barely able to open his eye, Kyuu tried to glare at Kushina for belittling him, though in reality, it looked more like he's right on the edge of going unconscious.

*Whack!*

"OW! Kit, I'm injured here!"

Wincing, Kyuu looked up only to be shocked to see Izu sobbing.

"YOU BAKA GOOSE! Who in the world just go straight into those beatings? You think we can let it go if you just died there? You want to cause Naruto to deal with a damaged soul throughout his life? You want to cause Rei to get a guilt overload? You want to cause me to be the only talking fox here? You said you wanted to stay!"

Gentle blood-red eyes looked at the choking Izuna vixen, whereby another two pairs of eyes glanced at each other before moving towards the door. Raising his muzzle towards Izu's, Kyuu lightly nuzzled said vixen to look at him before speaking again in a soft tone.

"Izu… Who do you think you're talking to, so don't make me repeat myself. I like Konoha. Sure, I can't get even a moment of peace around here and the people are crazy (except Rei. I swear she's the only sane one around here…) but they accepted me. They've already become my family and I wouldn't want to change anything. Not now, not ever. So stop crying, I won't leave them. I won't leave you."

*Sniff* "Y-you better not break that promise."

Slightly embarrassed, Izu looked away as she quickly wiped her tears with a swipe of her paw. Grateful that Izu finally stopped the waterworks, Kyuu felt his muzzle twitched into a smile. Well, there is something to confessing emotions, he felt better already.

"Aww~ I knew you cared for us. We won't leave you too Kyuu."

"GEH! YOU GUYS…"

Laughing as they saw how Kyuu struggled to keep his grumpy face on as he tried to deny his earlier speech, Minato and the others knew then and there that if anyone ever tried anything on their resident tsundere kitsune, there'll be hell to pay.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Random:**

**We're only human. **

Just after Minato chased after Jiraiya…

Rei stepped into the corridor, making her way to the kitchen when a hand caught her elbow from behind. Looking back, the Izuna priestess wasn't surprised to see Kakashi frowning at her.

"Rei, why did you leave when we turned around?"

"Ah, there are a lot of us here. Can't leave Mikoto-san to handle the refreshments alone…"

"… Knock it off, Rei. You're not that good with the 'mask'. What's wrong?"

Staring unwaveringly into those amethyst eyes, Kakashi gave a mental sigh of relief when Rei started talking again. For a moment there, he thought she caught his bluff, though perhaps she did.

"It's really nothing… I'm just reflecting…"

Catching that sentence, understanding flooded his mind. After all, both he and Rei have a common enemy to hate.

"It's about the Iwa shinobis isn't it?"

" !... I… Yes… I'm such a hypocrite… I can't even let go of my feelings to the Iwa nins, and yet I want those men to let go of theirs towards Kyuu…"

As he watched a pained expression crept onto Rei's face, all Kakashi could do was pull her into a hug as he brushed his lips on her hair. (A/N: He's taller now.)

"Baka… We're only human. Nobody ever said letting go is easy. Besides, there's huge difference here."

Shifting slightly, Rei just mumbled 'what' against the ANBU vest.

"They didn't accept Kyuu's repent. You don't even know if those Iwa nins are, you're still entitled to being angry. One more thing, you know you can ask Sensei to send an envoy to Iwa. I can already see their faces when they realise you're under our care. Perfect shock therapy."

Unable to control herself, giggles loosed themselves from Rei's throat, with said girl shaking her head slightly at that ridiculous yet hilarious image. Closing his eye as he relaxed, now knowing that Rei wasn't going to go off the deep end, Kakashi froze when he felt a small pressure on the left side of his mask, followed by a warm breath of air on his ear.

"Thank you, Kakashi-kun."

Gently removing herself from Kakashi's hold, Rei slipped into the kitchen to help Mikoto, leaving a gaping teen alone in the corridor. Not that you can see it through the mask anyway.

_'Kyuubi's whiskers! Why must my family have a habit of wearing masks?'_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Notes:**

**Well, as mentioned, 'Usagi' will now be going on a break. But no worries, hopefully it should only take 2 month or so... *fingers-crossed***

**BTW, I ended up making a scale of swearing (on increasing magnitude) for the characters here (don't worry, it's more funny than serious swearing). **

**The wonders of random thoughts...:**

**For Bijuu's sake! (~Myst~: This should be obvious enough.)**

**Oh Ichibi's pot-belly! (Shuukaku: I'M NOT FAT! It's muscles! Muscles~)**

**Oh Niibi's catnip! (Matatabi: HEY! DON'T TOUCH MY CATNIP!)**

**Oh Sanbi's shell! (Isobu: That wasn't so bad.)**

**Oh Yonbi's moustache! (Son Goku: "IT'S A BEARD! Sheesh, don't you guys know it's a mark of nobility?)**

**Oh Gobi's (!) ...*silence*. (Kokuou: Oh come on~ Hooves! Horns! Either will do! It's not fair I'm the only one without a decent description.)**

**Oh Rokubi's gas!(Saiken: Can't you add 'acid' before 'gas' ?*Twitch* Wait, that sounds even worse...)**

**Oh Nanabi's helmet! (Choumei: I agree Isobu, it's true after all. Lucky~)**

**Oh Hachibi's udders! (Gyuki: WHAT UDDERS? I'M A BULL!)**

**Oh Kyuubi's whiskers! (Kurama: -.- Oh well, at least it's not my ears.)**

**And that's that. I still have no idea for Jyuubi's... Oh well.**

**Seeya~**


	22. Memoria Bonus  Cooking Time!

**~Myst~: "Phew, finally made it."**

**Characters: "WHERE WERE YOU? We thought it was going to only be a 2 month hiatus!" **

**~Myst~: *fiddling thumbs* "Well, if you must know... The mini mes in my bridging department had to deal with a electricity blockage, and it wasn't helping that the mini mes under the literature sector went off to camp slackaroo where they chowed down on popcorn and other stuff." *puppy eyes***

**Amaterasu: *After reading* "You can just say you hit a writer's block and got distracted by other fanfictions, you know." **

**~Myst~: *giving a poor attempt on whistling***

**Houjou: "Maa maa, at least there is a chapter now isn't it? I'm quite interested in this one."**

**Characters: "But this chapter isn't even -!"**

**~Myst~: *Immediately pulled up rolls and rolls of masking tape* "Why thank you Houjou. I'll make sure to put in the best description for you when you appear."**

**Houjou: *Smirked craftily as he looked at everyone else* "Much obliged, though can I get to play with them in the meantime?"**

**~Myst~: *Twitch*" ...Maybe later. Well then, onwards to Memoria Lane!" **

Chapter 21: Memoria Bonus - Cooking Time~

Ribbons flailed in the gentle winds where they were draped on top of trees and rooftops. The bells attached to them ringing gently, creating a soothing melody that multiple creatures were drawn towards as they relaxed in the vicinity.

That, and celebrations around the area also meant getting free food. Why spend unnecessary energy hunting when you can get it served?

"Okay, now we have a lot of work to finish up, so everyone, please make sure to finish your chores quickly. Kiara, please bring your group to the square. Himeno, Yasu, I'll leave the parameters to you. Blasted Houjou (A/N: Yes, another mode of "swearing".) knows how many creatures will be camping for the extra food today. Rei, I'll need you with me, so please. Make sure Izu doesn't sneak in as we work."

Turning a exasperated look towards the eight year old, Koyumi had flashes of past encounters with that impish Izuna that were more often than not made at the expanses of the people. Really, she's pretty sure that one of the criteria the Izuna follows on their chosen must be 'Fun to mess with'.

(A/N: That would be criteria # 34 actually, which can be alternate with criteria #72: 'Awe and Respect on Pranking~')

"Ano, I was able to get her to try and catch the miracle butterflies I had Kia sent out in the upper fields. Though that would probably only keep her occupied for an hour or so."

"Then we'll just have to work fast."

Sighing, Koyumi gave a split-second prayer upwards.

_'Oukami-sama... On accounts of all sanity and logic, don't let Izu mess things up!'_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Mountain fields~

One young kit can be seen prancing along the flower fields, leaping playfully from time to time at random butterflies fluttering above. Such a heart-warming scene straight out from an typical mystical storyline.

If one ignored the giant jar at the edge of said flower field, that was choked full of twitching butterflies that were miraculously still alive that is. Miracle butterflies indeed.

"Kyuun~ Ah I'm bored again."

After a good stretch, Izu's ears flicked when one lone butterfly dared to land there, the young Izuna paying no heed to it. Frozen for a second, Kia coughed under her breath and flew to land on Izu's nose.

"But Izu, Rei-sama needs two more jars."

"Purr-lease~ You and I both know full well she just wants me away from the Shrine. Hehe, I'm sure the cake's done by now. Tea-time~"

Bouncing off in the direction of the Shrine, Izu called over her shoulder to the depressed butterfly. Completed with all the thunder clouds with the miracle butterflies hovering anxiously around her.

"I'm so sorry Rei-sama. I'm no match against Izu."

"Come on, don't you want some cake?"

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Back at the kitchens, the eight-year old could be seen busy mixing the cake mixture in three different sizes of cauldrons under the helpful vines that were bringing all the ingredients needed at appropriate times.

Yes, you've read right. The whole kitchen was covered in thick green vines that have a life of their own! And cauldrons are definitely used here. What do you expect? There's a lot of people to cook for.

_Flashback_

_ "Koyumi-san! We lost the purple drapes to the delivery storks! They said they wanted those because it's more prominent!"_

_ "Then use the lavender ones! Mamoru-san isn't going to care about the shades!"_

_ "Koyumi-sensei! The whole mountain's animal population wouldn't heed the boundaries!"_

_ "Tell them not one bit of leftovers will be given to anyone who crossed it, but it'll be a permanent stamp of 'Izuna Play toy' on them!"_

_ "Koyumi~ /Koyumi-san~/Sensei~! Help!"_

_ "Gah! How do you guys expect me to finish the cake if everyone keeps interrupting!"_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

_**Chibi Theatre:**_

_ A clearly overworked Chibi Koyumi roared in front of a shrinking crowd of chibi priests and priestesses, with Kaito (her Izuna partner) sighing as he sat on the hem of Koyumi's robes to prevent her from bulldozing everyone._

_ To think everyone thought it's only Izu that can cause her a breakdown._

_ "Ano... Koyumi-sensei. I can work on the cake myself if needed."_

_ Chibi Rei cut in gently on Koyumi's growled rant much to everyone's relief, especially since that meant the blazing kunzite eyes were off their forms._

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

_ "... Secret Garden Style: Chain Heirloom!"_

_ Over-sized Sweet Pea vines pushed through cracks from the floors and walls, the small blossoms hooking the collars of the crowd at the door, effectively throwing all of them out. Giving a huff at Kaito to get him to step off her robes, Koyumi turned towards the young trainee._

_ "The vines will help with the heavy duty, but are you sure you can handle the amount to make? Even the smallest cauldron can fit 3 of you."_

_ "I'll be fine. Sensei's vine helpers are the best in the Shrine after all."_

_ Smiling happily, Rei's words had the older priestess raising an amused eyebrow at her vines that were, impressively enough, 'blushing' for the lack of better word. Shaking her head slightly, Koyumi left the kitchen to deal with the mess outside, tossing one last instruction over her shoulder._

_ "Find me if you need help, I'll be back soon."_

_ "No fair! And you tossed us out when we looked for you!"_

_ *Harisan whack!*_

_ "You guys, on the other hand, should be able to handle stuff like this already!"_

_End Flashback_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Steady hands worked gently on dismantling the mould from the cake itself, her tongue poking out from the side of the mouth as Rei, supported by the vines, safely succeeded on setting the last tier of the sugar-iced cake at the very top.

Giving a sigh of relief, the young child giggled as one handkerchief-carrying vine wiped the sweat away from her face, echoing the very action that Koyumi would had made if she was still here. Spotting her chance, the silent figure who had been waiting below the window darted in, swiping the very top tier of cake that was just placed!

"Ah! Izu!"

Indeed, it was the impish Izuna kit that was dodging the frantic vines which were trying to grab back the cake.

"Nya-ha~ Mine~ All mine~"

With one last cheeky grin, Izu made one last jump over the vines and disappeared in a show of dewdrops. From which, a cocooned Kia was dropped into Rei's hands.

"I'm so sorry Rei-sama. I really am no match for her."

"It's ok Kia, I think we can still make one -"

"As I thought, Izu did come."

In the midst of consoling the sullen butterfly, Rei looked up guiltily at Koyumi who had her fingers resting on the bridge of her nose.

"I'm really sorry, Sensei. I'll get more flour and the other ingredients."

Reaching out to stop the child with a hand on her shoulder, Koyumi just smiled as she shook her head.

"If's fine. Izu can have that tier. We need to get the cake out now."

"Eh? But the cake-?"

"3-tiers was the plan in the first place. Four isn't a good number for a birthday after all."

"E-EH!"

_'...I see. So that's what one must do against an Izuna."_

Indeed, and this is why Koyumi is the second-in-command after all. What? You really expect the Shrine to keep in operations if everyone is a fellow prankster?

Hello, every boke* must have a tsukkomi*. No questions asked.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Celebrations~

Chatters filled the air as everyone started to find their seats. With the whole village and Izunas as well, it was no wonder those on guard duties were hard-pressed on keeping the mountain animals away, it was hard enough keeping track of where everyone were!

Sitting at his personal table, the Shrine leader looked contently over the others while the breeze teased his scarf and robes. His blue amber like eyes switching colours between blue and amber under the shifting sunlight due to the trees.

"Mamoru-sama, otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu*."

Turning to his left, a gentle smile crept onto Mamoru's face when he saw the smiling Rei beside him. That and because of the interesting expression of the smug Cheshire smirk on the usually calm Koyumi a few feet behind her.

*chuckle*"Arigatou, Rei."

Accepting the slice of cake, Mamoru gave a mock glare to the smirking priestess. Not his fault he favours Rei out of all the trainees. She's just too cute!

"A-ano..."

Fiddling with the hem of her shirt, Rei asked timidly when the Elder prompted her with a hum.

"Can you tell me if you like the cake?"

"Of course, just a minute."

Just when Mamoru wanted to take a bite, one white-socked paw swatted it gently away from his mouth. Blinking, said man followed that fur up to the miffed look in those moss opal eyes.

_'Really Ruisu, it is My birthday cake.'_

_ 'And I'm your partner.'_

_ 'And that would get me to listen, how exactly?'_

_ 'You know I can always invite Houjou down for a visit.'_

_ '... Pass me your bijuu damned plate.'_

Smiling victoriously, the bronze vixen sat primly while Mamoru muttered curses under his breath as he passed half of his cake to her. An action also mimicked by his fellow shrine members and their partners, while the villagers laughed good-naturedly as they looked on.

Though if a certain kit had recovered in time, all the Izunas would probably had hightailed back to the Summons Realm under the excuse of 'human food weren't up to their standards'.

_'BWAH!_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Chibi Theatre:**

**Aoitsuki Shrine Elders Coping Skills #2:**

**Master every single jutsu known for the Secret Garden Style.**

**And Blasted Houjou, think out of the box! **

The end of the day at the village, the setting sun spreading it's orange glow through the fields in companion with cooling breezes. A perfect time of relaxation would be expected for everyone, though for the area of the Shrine, a huge aura of depressed energy was locked in place.

The reason? Well~

**Dinner Duties:**

**Rei**

_'WHY? Mamoru-sama, how could you?'_

Grumbles crowded the thoughts of everyone as they sat stiffly in the dining area, cursing the very day said Elder had actually complemented her cooking skills! And setting up that ridiculous rule where no one can tell her or excuse themselves from eating her food even!

Come on, there has to be a limit on playing favourites!

"Saa~ Itadakimsu!"

_'HOW THE KYUUBI'S WHISKERS CAN YOU BE HAPPILY EATING THE DEATH CUISINE?'_

After dinner~

Humming to himself, after a mental job-well-done on distracting Rei from helping out at the Medical Wing (which had to be temporarily expanded to the Training area and the Garden area and quite a few others), Mamoru entered his room locking it for good measure.

"Darling's trap, release."

A loud growl soon followed after that jutsu, making Ruisu wince before she summoned a four-tiered dinner bento for the coffee blonde priest.

"I can't believe you actually used that pitfall plant summon for your stomach. *paused for a while* You don't plan on telling the others?"

"It's not like the jutsu is under lock and key. Besides, wisdom can only be gained, not learnt."

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

_Notes:_

_o__tanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu - a very formal way of saying happy birthday_

_boke - funny man (manzai)_

_tsukkomi - straight man (manzai)_

_Darling's trap - Taken from the cobra plant's latin name __Darling__tonia Californica, a pitfall __trap __carnivorous plant._

_And yes, Mamoru had used a Shrine jutsu just to protect his stomach._

_**Now before anyone starts checking weekly again, I'm really sorry but the next mini arc of Usagi isn't ready yet. To tell the truth, I'm not sure when I can get it up, especially since I also plan to work on an PoT AU fic at the same time. I'll try my best. **_

_**Seeya next time~**_


End file.
